


Egao wo Sagasu -New Libretto-

by BlackyLumia



Series: Sea of Kakera [3]
Category: Clannad, Code Geass, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Original Work, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Clannad based universe, F/M, Original Character-centric, Original Universe, POV Original Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La familia Fudo, autoproclamada familia de hermanos, se acaba de mudar a una nueva ciudad escapando de un rumor sobre ellos.</p><p>A pesar de que solo se esperaban cambios menores a su vida, sus planes son completamente puestos de cabeza gracias a la entrada a fuerza de la hermana más pequeña al club de teatro</p><p>Ahora los tres deberán luchar juntos contra todo lo que se les pueda poner de frente</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me di cuenta que esta los capítulos un poco confusos, los empezare a corregir a partir de hoy, esperen actualización del capitulo 4 dentro de 2 semanas mas

-Hikari-

-¿Ahiru? ¡Ahiru!..., ¡Hikari despierta!-  
-¡Whoaaaa!

Tremendo zape me di en el suelo, me sobe la cabeza mientras lo veía a los ojos

-¡Eso me dolió!- Lagrimitas de dolor se asomaban de mi rostro adormilado viendo al causante de santo golpazo que me había dado cuando cierta persona jalo de las cobijas haciendo que cayera directo al suelo

-Pues no despertabas, mira que fui tan amable de despertarte, ya te diste cuenta que hora son, este… ¿7:45?  
-¿Eh?- Mi cerebro que apenas estaba despertando tardo un poco en reaccionar, hasta que pude comprender las palabras de mi hermano -¡Maldición! ¡Es tarde!  
-Vístete rápido, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día… ¡Espera a que yo me vaya para cambiarte!

Mi nombre es Fudo Hikari, Ahiru es un apodo que me dan mis hermanos, significa “pato”, soy bajita, bastante, de ojos grises y cabello negro corto hasta donde comienza la espalda

Yusei, el causante de mi despertar poco agradable, salió de mi cuarto mientras me cambiaba

Él es mi hermano mayor, su nombre completo es Fudo Yusei, tiene cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, su cabello es alocado, y le decimos que tiene la forma de un cangrejo, por eso de apodo le digo Kaniichan, un juego de palabras entre hermano y cangrejo

Tarde un poco para bajar al comedor con mi nuevo uniforme de escuela, un uniforme normal marinerito azul con detalles en rosa, un pequeño suéter rosa cubriendo mis brazos a pesar que no hacia especialmente frio

Al bajar mi otro hermano ya estaba desayunando -Buenos días dormilona- Me recibió

-Buenos días Ruby

Fudo Ruby es mi hermano mayor, es menor que Yusei, tiene el cabello negro oculto en una gorra, pareciera que su cabello es blanco, tiene ojos rojos como los de un conejito

-Bueno, parece que Kaniichan sirvió de algo hoy  
-Más de lo que tú puedes hacer, no es así, Ru-chan

Mis hermanos se llevan muy bien… si no se nota, nótese el sarcasmo  
Siempre tenemos esta clase de discusiones matutinas…, pero bueno, mínimo el ambiente se ve animado  
En casa solo somos nosotros tres, nuestros padres ya fallecieron  
Nuestra madre murió cuando yo nací, y nuestro padre murió hace poco…

-¿Uh?, pasa algo Ahiru?  
-No, nada, comamos

Nuestro padre era científico, y murió por razones desconocidas, creo que fue una enfermedad o algo así me explicaron  
Pero bueno, somos ahora una autoproclamada familia de hermanos

-¿Me pasas una tostada?- Yusei asintió mientras terminaba de darle un sorbo a su café recién preparado

Hace poco nos mudamos a esta ciudad, nuestra casa es grande y espaciosa, muy cómoda para los tres  
Un tanto alejada de centro de la cuidad, en un lugar pacifico

-Toma…, No, todavía no me acostumbro- Me paso la mermelada primero antes de pasarme la tostada  
-En la otra los contactos estaban a la derecha- dijo Ruby

Los contactos de electricidad están a la izquierda, así que hay que conectar la tostadora en la parte izquierda de la mesa

-Parece que de vez en cuando extraño la otra casa- Trato de justificarse  
-Igual yo, pero estamos mejor que allá, los chismes de los vecinos ya me tenían harto- Dijo Ruby  
-Creo que a todos- Concorde

Nos quedamos en silencio  
Hubo un rumor fuerte acerca de la muerte de nuestro padre y de sus investigaciones, deje de ir a la escuela un buen tiempo, ya que hasta los profesores creían el rumor  
No solo a mí me toco, a Ruby y a Yusei también

-Pero bueno, es muy refrescante ya no contar con tanta tierra y plantas ahora, ¡por fin la familia Fudo toco civilización!- Casi podía imaginar como en su mente Ruby hacia una pose heroica  
-Seguimos en el campo, zopenco, estamos en las afueras de la cuidad- Yusei sonrió al ver que le había bajado los humos a Ruby

Yo me limite a reír bajo -Parecemos una familia normal-

-Somos una familia normal- Ruby apunto su tenedor contra mí como regañándome por mi comentario  
-Sí, sí, sobre todo contigo- dijo Yusei dando nuevamente un sorbo a su café  
-¡Yo no soy el que tiene peinado de cangrejo!- Ruby parecía un poco molesto por los comentarios, pero no en si enfadado o irritado, así se llevan ellos, más bien, así nos llevamos los tres

Esta ciudad está alejada de nuestro ex hogar, es un tanto imposible que nos conozcan por el rumor, con esa esperanza nos mudamos para acá  
Tratando de cambiar el tema Ruby comenzó a hablar -Pero bueno, por fin reingresamos a la tortura, ¿cómo se sienten?

-Quiero ingresar a un club de química si hay alguno- Dije animada  
-A ver si encuentro lugar en algún lugar de informática, o de mecánica- Dijo Yusei pensativo

Ruby suspiro largamente -No hay duda que ambos se parecen a papá

-Por eso eres adoptado  
-¡No soy adoptado por donde lo veas Kani!

Salió una risotada de mi boca al comentario  
Ruby trato de tranquilizarse -Otra cosa es que me parezca a mamá, y eso no tiene nada de malo

-Niño de mami –contrarresto Yusei

La discusión tardo un poco más en acabarse mientras yo me moría de risa

De cualquier manera, hoy vamos a reingresar al instituto, no creo que tengamos problema, aunque el curso lleva algunas semanas de empezado

-¿Hoy tienes trabajo? Kaniisan –Preguntó Ruby  
-Sí, hay varios sistemas que deben repararse

Yusei trabaja arreglando cualquier cosa electrónica, mientras Ruby en una estética de animales  
Consiguieron los trabajos desde antes, y cuando los aceptaron nos mudamos de inmediato

Nos sustentamos un poco con el dinero que papa nos dejó antes de morir y nos llega algo de dinero de sus investigaciones ya que las dejo también a nuestro nombre la patente de estos o algo por el estilo, lo único que entendí del asunto es que nos tienen que pagar cuando la investigación de mi padre avanza  
Pero bueno… no podemos vivir para siempre de eso, tampoco es una suma muy grande de dinero y esas cosas no duran eternamente

También tendré que buscar trabajo ahora que lo veo…

Ruby suspiro de nuevo

-Yo también tengo trabajo en la estética,… ¿entonces quién va a recoger al pato?  
-Yo puedo regresar a casa sola –O por lo menos lo trataría  
-Si claro, como tienes un gran sentido de la orientación- Ruby giro los ojos, yo solo lo mire medio molesta  
-Me grabo el camino de ida, y así puedo regresar- A pesar de que lo había dicho lo más convencida posible parece que no les parece la idea

Ruby y Yusei se miraron el uno al otro

-Hay una cafetería cerca de tu nueva escuela- empezó a decir Yusei -¿Porque no vas ahí y nos esperas un momento?  
-Pero…, ya tengo 15, casi 16, no soy una niña pequeña…  
-Solo hasta que te sepas guiar por la cuidad, además este lugar no es como allá, en este lugar es más grande, hay muchos peligros en cada esquina

Deje estrepitosamente lo que estaba comiendo en mi plato mientras veía muy molesta a Ruby a los ojos

-¡No me han dejado salir de casa desde que nos mudamos hace una semana! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que yo me sepa guiar por esta ciudad?! Apenas y me conocen los vecinos, además por algo me metieron ustedes dos a esas lecciones de defensa personal, ¿no?, ¿no?, ¿no?, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy ‘sobre protectora’? Ru-chan

Y ahí me pase  
Cuando me enojo mucho, soy muy impulsiva, tanto que no puedo controlar lo que digo, tiendo a ser muy visceral y decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente, dicen que es mi modo “Yami-chan”, un juego de palabras más por mi nombre  
Y siempre pasan este tipo de cosas

Recalco que Ruby es hombre, le molesta mucho que le digamos Ru-chan y/o que le llamemos como si fuera mujer

Ruby tiene un nombre considerado femenino y tiene también un gran sentido de apreciación a lo que se le considera ‘bello’, pero no tiene apariencia femenina

Pero en si una de las formas de hacerlo rabiar es llamarle así, lo saca de quicio porque dice que no solo a las mujeres se les debe considerar amantes de la belleza, y que él la ame no lo hace raro o que se le tenga que considerar ‘femenino’, ‘yo soy yo’ dice

Ruby estuvo a punto de contestar molesto, Yusei vio la situación y trato de calmarnos -Calma ambos; Ahiru, nos esperas donde te dijimos- La voz de Yusei daba sensación de autoridad, ambos nos calmamos al instante

-Si Kaniichan

Yusei viendo que ambos nos habíamos calmado rio un poco como calmando los ánimos

-Ambos terminen de desayunar, que ya es tarde

Yusei se parece a papá en ese aspecto, en definitiva, él es el que más físicamente se parece de los tres a papa, el peinado que usa es similarmente el mismo, papa también tenía ese cabello de cangrejo… más revuelto de hecho

Aun con estas peleas matutinas, nunca nos hemos llegado a pelear enserio

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos al garaje  
¿Mencione que Yusei tiene una motocicleta?

La moto de color rojo de Kaniichan ronroneo bajo nosotros, y arranco  
Yusei es muy bueno con las maquinas, esta moto fue modificada por él y es su pequeña pasión, siempre es relajante ir en ella y a pesar de que hay más autos que en nuestra antigua ciudad se mueve veloz en la calle

Al poco tiempo ya podíamos divisar una de las escuelas

Iremos a tres escuelas ‘hermanas’, dos son preparatorias y una es universidad

Yusei ira a Giruhi, la universidad, yo voy a ir a la preparatoria Asahi, y Ruby va a la preparatoria Yoruhi, decidimos ir separados para que ninguno de los dos imponga un camino a seguir  
No queremos ser comparados con nadie, nos gustan las cosas así

-Este es Asahi, aquí te bajas- Me indico Yusei  
-Ok- Me baje con cuidado

Yusei señalo al frente -¿Ves la cafetería de enfrente?, ahí vendremos por ti a las 5 en punto

Asentí, me quite el casco y se lo di a Ruby

Asahi está más al centro de la ciudad  
Nuestra casa a las afueras  
Ahora que lo veo si era algo lejos, pero nada que no se pudiera curar con una caminata uno de estos días

-Buena suerte hoy –Me deseo Ruby  
-Igualmente- Le sonreí a ambos deseándoles suerte, la motocicleta se alejó, y yo entre al instituto

Mi salón estaba en el segundo piso, avance con cuidado

Un profesor de aspecto amable me recibió -¿Tú eres la nueva estudiante?-

-Sip  
-Ah, mi nombre es Sorata, seré tu profesor tutor este semestre

Dicho esto me miro con una amplia sonrisa  
Parece agradable

-Ok, pasa cuando te llame- Me giño el ojo mientras entraba al salón -ya llegue, ¿eh?, ¿quién fue el que lanzo esto?, ¿querían aventar un avión de papel cuando llegara? esto es un BARCO de papel, ¿tengo que enséñales cómo holgazanear como es debido? Oh bueno, todos sentados, tenemos una estudiante nueva

Se sentí pequeñita mientras esperaba que me llamaran, nunca me ha gustado estar en frente de mucha gente, tengo que superar ese miedo  
De repente un muchacho llego todo sudado, respirando agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido todo el trayecto de muy lejos hasta aquí

Por un segundo me volteo a ver, aun no me identificaba del todo supongo -Tú, dime que el profesor no ha entrado…

Lo mire asustada por cómo había llegado -Acaba de entrar…

-Maldición

Se recargo en la pared

-Parece que en verdad tengo el record de llegadas tarde de este semestre, me pregunto si me darán algún premio- Me volteo a ver segundos después dándose cuenta posiblemente que mi cara no le era familiar -Nunca te había visto, ¿eres la nueva estudiante?  
-Sí, me llamo Fudo Hikari, mucho gusto  
-Yo soy Mouto Atem, encantado

Un chico de apariencia un tanto…  
Atem era un chico de cabello alocado en forma de estrella, color rojo, negro y rubio y ojos violetas tirándole al rojo, un poco más alto que yo pero a comparación con otro chico podría considerársele bajo

Pero bueno, no parecía mala persona

-Pasa por favor- Dijo el profesor desde dentro del salón, el recién llegado rio un poco  
-Nos llaman- dijo sonriendo

Entramos más o menos juntos

-Atem, de nuevo tarde, ¿eh?-  
-No quiero arruinar mi record, luego no me dan mi premio- Dijo despreocupado  
-Oh bueno, ya siéntate- El profesor no parecía molesto, pero si parecía como si hubiera tratado de convencer al chico antes de llegar temprano y no lo hiciera nunca

Atem lo único que hizo fue alzar los hombros y se fue a sentar

-Bueno, a donde íbamos, ella es la nueva estudiante, preséntate ante el grupo

El grupo eran aproximadamente 25 o 30 gentes, todos me miraban mientras yo me ponía un poco nerviosa al sentir sus miradas

-Mi nombre es Fudo Hikari, gusto en conocerlos…  
-Su familia se mudó del este hacia acá por problemas familiares, así que trátenla bien

Una chica de cabello castaño más o menos oscuro y de ojos color ámbar oscuro se puso de pie

-Hay un asiento libre atrás de Mouto-san, puede sentarse ahí  
-Cierto, cierto, tú qué dices Hikari-chan  
-Por mí no hay problema-

No sabía que esas palabras marcaria mi vida de ese día en adelante

 

Fui con cuidado hasta llegar al lugar atrás del chico este

-Ok, comencemos entonces- Dijo el profesor

 

Fueron dos clases con el profesor Sorata de una hora cada una hasta llegar a una hora que le denomine ‘descanso’, no parecía venir ningún profesor o que tuviéramos que cambiarnos de clase, así que parecía un momento de receso

-Este… Fudo Hikari, ¿no es así?- Una chica de cabello negro con… este… UNOS ENORMES LENTES DE BOTELLA se me acerco  
-Si  
-Bienvenida, yo soy Nagisa Carly, mucho gusto  
-El gusto es mío, Nagisa-san  
-Este… mejor llámame ‘Carly’

La mire confundida, ella contesto apenada -Es que… la chica de la primera fila, la que dijo lo del lugar se llama Furukawa Nagisa, y así que para no confundir…- La chica que decía era la misma chica que había propuesto donde sentarme

-ah, ok, Carly-san

Me miro algo incomoda -Con ‘Carly’ está bien

-¿Ya tan pronto hablando con la nueva?- Una muchacha de cabello verde, largo, de ojos aguamarina se acercó a mí -¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte! Me llamo Sonozaki Mion  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Fudo Hikari

Se sentó casi en el asiento de mi banca -Es raro que una alumna entre casi un mes de comenzadas las clases, y además tan mona

-Supongo…- Lo de mona supongo que lo dice porque tengo apariencia de menor edad… es un poco incómodo para mi esta clase de conversaciones, normalmente después de esto sigue algo como ‘creí que tenías 13 años’  
-¿Alguien ya se ha ofrecido para darte una vuelta por el instituto?

La mire confundida, bueno, lo esperado puede variar. -Todavía no

-Entonces déjame a mí, espero que nos llevemos bien, Fudo-san!

En ese momento, ese chico Atem, quien había salido empezando el descanso, volvió al salón rodeado de chicas -¡Muchas gracias Atem sempai!- Gritaban casi al unísono

-Sí, no es nada

Atem se veía cansado, bostezo notoriamente

-Pareces ocupado como siempre- Dijo Mion

Atem suspiro -No sabía que fueran tantas

-¿Paku?

Todos se me quedaron viendo

-Pa-¿Paku? ¿Dijiste ‘Paku’?- Carly me miro raramente

Me sonroje notoriamente

¿Han oído el -cuak- de los patos? Para mí el ‘Paku’ es algo por el estilo  
Es solo una frase sin significado cuando ya no tengo nada que decir, terminar la conversación, o como para decir “¿uh?”

-P-perdón, es una frase que yo uso, f-fue sin querer…, uhm… ¿qué está pasando?  
-Nada nuevo, solo que Atem como siempre está siendo seguido por su club de fans- El chico a nuestro lado hablo, él era de cabello negro y ojos violetas, bastante alto, y parecía poner más atención a su laptop que al exterior  
-no es mi club de fans, son solo estudiantes que necesitan apoyo escolar- Trato de excusarse  
-Pues para mí es un Club de fans- Hablo de nuevo el joven al lado nuestro  
-Lelouch tiene razón, es lo que más parece- Un muchacho, de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, se acercó y se sentó atrás del chico al que había nombrado como Lelouch -Ah, tu eres la nueva, ¿verdad?

Asentí

-Soy Okazaki Tomoya, y el del frente es Lelouch  
-Lelouch Lamperouge gusto en conocerte- Lelouch dio unos toques finales al teclado y cerro su laptop -¿y porque no nos cuentas más de ti? Fudo, vienes de una ciudad al este, ¿verdad?, ¿cómo es?

Me sentí un poco cohibida -Un pueblito muy pequeño, nada más que contar, pocas tiendas, no ríos ni ningún lugar importante, un centro comercial sin chiste…

-Debe ser difícil mudarse de tan lejos- El joven que hablo tenía el cabello rubio y ojos medio ámbar, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que se había acercado hace solo un momento  
-Un poco- No mucho en realidad

Vi los rostros de mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Atem sonrió de una manera un poco… burlona, lo mire confundida, el solo pareció eludir mi mirada de confusión -Dejemos esto para después mejor, ya llego la profesora- Dijo  
-¿En el club de teatro entonces?- Pregunto Carly  
-A la salida como siempre- Asintió Atem

Los mire confundida

-Nagisa es la presidenta del club de teatro, y todos nosotros somos del club

Mire sorprendida a de quien creía hablaban -Nagisa-san, ¿eres la presidenta de un club?

Carly contesto apenada -¡yo no!, la otra Nagisa, la chica de cabello café, aquí todos me llaman por mi nombre para evitar precisamente eso-

-P-perdón, ah, ¿y quiénes son los que se reúnen?- Pregunte a Atem  
-Veamos…, Carly, Mion, Joey… ah, Joey es el muchacho que vino antes, el rubio; también nos reunimos Tomoya, Lelouch, Nagisa, y un montoncito más de personas, puedes venir si quieres, sin compromisos  
-Ya veré si me doy una vuelta luego entonces- Bueno, una mirada no estaría mal, y todos parecen tan amables

Al salón entro una joven mujer de cabello negro largo agarrado en una trenza, con lentes, piel blanca como si nunca hubiera tocado la luz del sol, en traje formal con un mediano portafolio  
Parecía una mujer muy fría, nos miró a todos a los ojos, hasta que llego a mí  
Se detuvo unos segundos en mi

-Veo que tenemos un nuevo rostro -Hizo un ademan para que me acercara

Me puse de pie y fui inmediatamente  
Me miro un segundo, luego vio al salón y me susurro en el oído

-Te daré un consejo, ten cuidado

La mire confundida, hizo un ademan para que volviera a mi asiento, algo desconcertada hice lo que me indico

-¿Qué te dijo la profesora Satsuki?- Preguntó Atem  
-¿Satsuki?-  
-Se llama Yatoji Satsuki, ella maneja la información excepcionalmente, sabe muchas cosas de todas las persona de esta escuela que nunca hubieras pensado-  
-Si, como tus marcas de nacimiento, ¿no Atem?- Dijo Lelouch como burlándose  
-¡Cállate Lulu!  
-Si me permiten continuar…- La profesora fulmino a Atem con la mirada, quien se quedó callado hasta término de la clase

La verdad… que tanto sabrá de mí por ejemplo… me inquieta…  
Bueno, por ser nueva alumna, no creo que sepa algo

Así paso el tiempo hasta la salida

-Y bien, ¿vamos? Te dije que te llevaría a dar una vuelta por el instituto- Mion parecía de nuevo muy animada  
-¿Qué horas son?  
-Las 3, vamos, no nos tardamos mucho- Mion me jalo con cuidado y salimos del salón

Recorrimos parcialmente la escuela, yendo hacia muchas direcciones

El lugar era grande, al parecer tenía mucho alumnado, muchos maestros y muchos clubs diferentes

Me hacía preguntar por qué por ejemplo el profesor Sorata nos daba 2 clases diferentes, Mion me explico que era por lo mismo del alumnado, había muchos alumnos y pocos profesores, lo contrario pasaba en Yoruhi al parecer, donde había poco alumnado y muchos profesores, pero las exigencias aumentaban

Mion hablo de los clubs también, de un de cerámica, de arte y tallado, un club de deportes mixtos y por supuesto un club de Química y su Club de teatro -¿Alguno que te interese?

-Paku, pues el de química más que todo, no soy buena en los deportes, y me da pánico hablar frente a la gente  
-¿Ah, sí?

Asentí

-¿No te gustaría enfrentar ese miedo?  
-... Pues más o menos si

Mion sonrió satisfecha a mi respuesta -Entonces no habrá problema

¿Uh?

Pasó un poco el tiempo, parecía que habíamos estado una hora rondando

-Y este es el edificio de los Clubes  
-¡Esta enorme!- Era un gran edificio de pared roja con muchísimas ventanas  
-¿Entramos?  
-Pero… ¿no es tarde? Creo que nos la pasamos unas dos horas viendo alrededor…  
-No te preocupes, aun no es tan tarde

Al entrar un gran reloj de manecillas me recibió -¡Pero ya casi son las 5!

-Solo necesitamos un minuto, ven

…  
Pues bueno…

Entre con cuidado, después de la habitación con el reloj, era un enorme pasillo donde en una sola planta había muchísimos salones, la gente parecía reunida en muchos de estos salones y se oía algo de ruido

-Este es el club de teatro

Nos paramos en frente de una gran puerta corrediza

-Adentro solo practicamos y usamos el auditorio para ensayar  
-¿No te interesa?- Atem apareció detrás de nosotras con esa pregunta haciéndome lanzar un gritito de sorpresa  
-¡Me asustaste!...No mucho… me interesa entrar a un club de Química o de algo parecido…

Atem miro a Mion -que lastima, ¿no?

-Sí, que lastima- Mion abrió la puerta y entro

En ese momento Atem me pateo la espalda y entre sin querer al cuarto quedando en el suelo

-¡Joey! –grito Atem  
-¡60! –grito el susodicho con su celular en la mano  
Un muchacho me sujeto los brazos, era Tomoya -¡Tranquila!  
-¡Sujétala bien! –Mando Atem -¡Carly!  
La chica parecía entrar en pánico, yo aún no entendía la situación -¡¿q-que me traigo?!  
-Un sombrero…, unas gafas… y una varita mágica, también una silla  
-¡50! –Anuncio Joey  
-¡¿Que rayos pasa?! –Me moví violentamente intentando soltarme, los muy listos me sujetaron de forma que no me pudiera soltar tan fácilmente, trate de recordar cosas de defensa personal lo más rápido que pude, pero me sentía tan molesta que no me era fácil enfocarme  
-¡Se va a soltar! –Tomoya trataba de mantenerme sujeta, estaba pronto a liberarme -¡Lelouch!

Voltee a verlo, el parecía ocupado con su computadora –A mí no me veas, yo no voy a ser parte de esto

-¡40! –Joey seguía la cuenta regresiva  
-¡Mion! ¡Ayuda! –Gritó Tomoya  
La peliverde asintió –Ok, Nagisa, ¡en la puerta!

La pequeña Nagisa, la niña de cabello café parecía incomoda con la situación, solo me miraba con ojos llorosos como disculpándose en silencio  
Mion se me echo encima y me sujeto las piernas

-¡Suéltenme!  
-30

Me seguía moviendo lo más que podía

-¡Se va a escapar! –Chillo Tomoya  
-¡Maldición! –Atem también se me echo encima y para mis desgracias sus manos fueron casi directo a cierta parte de mi cuerpo que me hizo sonrojar abruptamente  
-20  
-¡Se mueve mucho! –Se quejó Atem  
-Te lo dije; ya casi es hora, ¡póngala de pie! –Tomoya empezó de alguna manera a levantarme  
-10, 9, 8, 7 –La cuenta atrás finalizaba

Tomoya me alzo y me pusieron de pie entre todos los que me sujetaban “¡Carly!”

-¡Aquí están las cosas! –Respondió trayendo muchas de las cosas que Atem había mencionado  
-6, 5, 4, 3

Nagisa aun parecía querer llorar, Tomoya la tranquilizo con la mirada  
Me empezaron a poner un montonal de cosas encima como podían, Atem maldijo bajo -¡olvidaste los lentes!  
Mire a Atem molesta aun no entendiendo realmente lo que estaba pasando

-2, 1

Atem me puso algo en los ojos y vi todo horriblemente borroso casi con ganas de vomitar  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta  
Deje de moverme para ver si esa persona me podría ayudar

-¿Que haciendo chicos?

No podía ver con claridad, los lentes que me habían puesto tenían demasiado aumento  
Solo vi a una persona sosteniendo algo que parecía una tableta

-n-n-nada en especial profesor –Dijo Mion  
-¿y quién es ella?, ¿y porque tiene los lentes de Carly-san?  
-Es obvio que es el nuevo miembro del club –Atem hablo

¡¿AH?!

-¡Pero yo…! –Trate de decir algo pero me taparon la boca  
-Déjenme revisar… -El profesor pareció revisar algo en la tableta -Entro a las 5 en punto según la cámara, y ha durado dentro del club 1 minuto 20 segundos, si solo hubiera querido ver, se hubiera quedado solo de 20 a 30 segundos, si se hubiera retractado se hubiera ido antes de que pasara el minuto, además, se ve que le intereso el grupo, después de todo trae puesta la ropa

Trate de decir algo pero no pude con la mano tapando mi boca  
¿Está viendo la cámara? Dejando de lado la pregunta de “como puede ver la cámara”, si es lo que hace en este momento, ¡puede ver que yo prácticamente luche por que me soltaran de aquí y no entre por voluntad!

-Está bien, este…  
-Es Fudo Hikari la nueva alumna –Al oír su voz pude saber que era Atem el que me había tapado la boca  
-Pues bueno, bienvenida al club de teatro, yo soy el encargado de este salón, me llaman el profesor “Loki”, es un apodo, pero me gusta que me llamen así

Pareció mover los dedos en su tableta

-Realmente nos has salvado, no teníamos suficientes personas para llevarlo a flote, pero ahora que estas aquí…

Movió rápido sus dedos en la pantalla, preferí cerrar los ojos antes de intentar vomitar

-Listo, está inscrita, bueno chicos, si no les molesta, me voy retirando, cuiden bien a la nueva estudiante  
-¡Ok! –dijeron todos al unísono

Loki-sensei se fue lanzando unas risitas

-Ok, listo –anuncio Atem quien se inclinó para estar cara con cara -Pues bienvenida –dijo en un tono burlón

Con toda la intención de hacerle daño le di un cabezazo a Atem, el retrocedió lo más posible ante el golpe, Tomoya rápidamente me dejo de sujetar

-¡Quítense!

Todos liberaron su agarre y me dieron espacio, me puse de pie de inmediato

-¡¿Me pueden explicar esto?!

Carly se puso delante de mí recogiendo los lentes que se habían caído por el cabezazo, de milagro no se habían roto -Discúlpanos, pero oficialmente estas unida al club de teatro  
-¡¿Porque?!  
-Este… yo puedo explicarlo… -Nagisa quien estaba aún disculpándose con la mirada se acercó -veras… desde pequeña he sido débil de salud, así que no pude asistir a esta escuela por eso el año pasado, siempre quise entrar al club de teatro, pero… cuando entre, lo habían cerrado por falta de miembros  
Tomoya se acercó a Nagisa tomándola de los hombros -Lelouch y yo ayudamos a Nagisa la primera semana, pero sin resultado, solo éramos 3 miembros  
Lelouch sin moverse de su lugar empezó a hablar –Leyendo las reglas, descubrimos que solo se podía abrir el club si había suficientes miembros, y un maestro que apoyara  
-Le pedimos ayuda a Loki-sensei y el acepto ayudarnos, pero faltaban alumnos –Continuo Nagisa –no podíamos pedir que se unieran, solo si ellos querían unirse por voluntad se podía volver a abrir, así que se nos ocurrió usar la última cláusula de los clubes: si un alumno pasa suficiente tiempo, según el profesor a cargo, en el salón del club, puede unirse de inmediato, así que…  
-Loki-sensei nos dijo que mientras pasara del minuto se podían unir –Culmino Atem  
-Quieres decir que todos aquí además de ustedes tres…  
-Sí, fuimos engañados para entrar, de diferentes maneras -dijo Carly de manera triste “pero aquí es muy divertido, te lo aseguro…”

Ok, empezamos con un pequeño ejemplo de “lo malo, lo feo y horrible”

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me puedo unir a un club de química?  
-Un alumno no se puede unir a dos clubes al mismo tiempo –Punteo Lelouch

Ugh

-¿Y qué me dicen de faltar a las actividades?  
-Se cuenta como una clase más, cuenta para calificación, y si faltas mucho, se te da de baja y afecta a todas las demás –Dijo Joey rascando su nuca

Ojala esto no fuera peor

-¿y me puedo salir terminando el semestre?  
-Las reglas dicen que es un año completo en el club escogido –Dijo Nagisa tímidamente

Me lleva…

-Y díganme, ¿si le digo al director de esto? –Supongo que no estará muy contento de todo  
-Pues para eso está Lelouch –Atem apunto al susodicho, este por fin alejo la mirada de la computadora  
-Pondré a mi gente, alumnos/hackers expertos, a investigar todo de ti desde que tenías 3 años, y cualquier cosa embarazosa, sea lo que sea, se enviara en cada correo del instituto

¡¿E-e-eh?!

Al demonio lo embarazoso, que tal si…

-Además que tienes los puntos académicos –Mion dijo –si estás aquí, ganas puntos para todas las materias de humanidades y esas cosas, además que puedes aprovechar para que se te quite ese pánico escénico, ¿no es bueno?

No, no lo es

-Y ahora… que papel deberíamos de darte… -Empezó a decir Atem  
-No he aceptado aun  
-Yo voto por que ella sea los animales, chica coprotagonista o chico nerd –Atem completamente ignoró lo que acababa de decir  
-Pero ella es chica, ¿no será muy obvio? –Dijo Nagisa  
-Gracias a su pecho/tabla de planchar nos podemos arreglar muy bien

…..

-¡PEDAZO DE-! –Le di un golpe hacia el pecho que lo mando hacia el suelo

Todos se quedaron viendo, una cosa era un cabezazo, otra muy diferente era un golpe directo

-¡¿Atem estas bien?! –Oí decir a Mion

Tempestivamente me retire de ahí mientras oía detrás de mí las preguntas preocupadas a Atem, para ver si estaba bien  
Mientras iba a la entrada solo pensaba en una cosa

¡¿Qué rayos había pasando?! ¡¿Cómo rayos estoy metida en esto?!

 

Y de las preocupaciones normales y corrientes pase al comienzo de una serie de eventos dignos para un guion y su propia obra  
Y así justamente comenzó mi tortura en el club de teatro


	2. El comienzo de todo

-Ruby-

Ya llevamos un rato esperándola, no parece estar donde le dijimos

-¿crees que se haya ido? –Me preguntó Yusei  
-No creo, ha de estar con sus nuevos amigos adentro de la escuela  
-Esperemos…

De repente una figura apareció en la entrada, Ahiru estaba realmente enfadada, y corriendo

-¿Uh? ¿Que habrá pasado? –Era raro verla así  
-Será mejor no preguntar –Kani me hizo señas para que preparara el casco mientras encendía la moto

Ahiru entonces llego con nosotros

-Perdón por tardar tanto…  
-¿Y eso que no estabas? –Le pregunte  
-Les cuento llegando…, vámonos de aquí…  
-Ok, sube –Le di su casco y subió a la moto  
-Parece que no le fue muy bien- murmure bajo a Yusei  
-No, ¿tú crees?

¡¡¡YO SOLO DECIA CABEZA DE CANGREJO!!!

Hikari permaneció callada durante todo el camino

Luego, ya en casa

-Ha sido un largo día, descansemos –Propuso Yusei  
-¡Pido el baño primero! –Dije, tratando de animar al patito, pero no recibí respuesta  
-Yo iré con la moto –Dijo Kani  
-Yo iré a mi cuarto…, ah…, y hare la cena de hoy… -Aun se veía mal, normalmente es ella la que primero pide el baño  
-Ok, te la encargamos Ahiru –Dijo Yusei acariciándole la cabeza

Ahiru asintió y se fue un poco triste a su cuarto

Yo tome mi ropa del cuarto y fui a bañarme

…

Ni que fuera la única que tuvo un mal día

***

-Este es el nuevo alumno Fudo Ruby  
-Gusto en conocerlos  
-Puedes tomar el asiento que gustes  
-Gracias –Por supuesto tome un asiento lo más cerca de la ventana posible, de no ser así me siento algo encerrado, pero mientras me acomodaba en mi nuevo lugar, se abrió la puerta y ella apareció  
-Tarde de nuevo, Sapphire-san  
-Sí, disculpe

Mis ojos casi huyeron al ver tal abominación

Su cabello enmarañado, ropa llena de lodo, los brazos y el rostro sucio sin ningún cuidado, en la cara tenían manchas de lodo y parecía que en su cabello iba a anidar una pareja de aves por tantas ramitas en este

-¿Es humana…? –Dije casi en un murmullo

Verdaderamente me costaba saberlo, parecía que había encontrado al eslabón perdido disfrazado de humano normal

-Ve a sentarte  
-Sip

Se acerca, se acerca… vamos, tiene que ser una broma: ¡¡Se sienta delante de mí!!

-Ah, tú debes ser el nuevo, hola, mi nombre es Birch Sapphire, gusto en conocerte  
-A-ah, s-s-sí, sí, aja, claro –Trataba de alejar mis ojos de su persona, antes que me diera un ataque  
-Ah… ¿y tú eres…? –Parecía algo confundida con mi actitud  
-E-este… Fudo Ruby… -vamos, solo deja de hablarme  
-¡Entonces gusto conocerte!

Extendió su mano hacia mi hombro, no quise ser grosero ni nada, pero…

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!! –Le grite, que me hablara, ok, que estuviera enfrente de mí, está bien, pero que me tocara con sus manos llenas de lodo, oh no, eso sí que no  
-¡¿Uh?! –Su mirada pareció torcerse entre confusión e ira  
\- ¡¿Qué clase de persona eres?! ¡Venir tan descuidada a la escuela! ¡Hasta una niña de primaria puede ir mejor que tú a su clase!, ¿¿¡¡En verdad estas en preparatoria!!?? –Estaba elevando mi voz al máximo, serio estaba saliendo de mis casillas  
\- ¡¿AH?! ¡¡Que te pasa!! ¡¡Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo!!  
-Ok, ¡¡Vuelve a intentarlo cuando estés más limpia y no parezcas el eslabón perdido!!

Ok, me descontrole, lo admito, pero era lo que pensaba

-¡¡Tú pequeño…!!

Una chica de cabello negro atado se puso de pie

-¿N-ne p-podrían dejarlo para después? Están interrumpiendo la…  
-¡¡tú no te metas!! –Dijimos ambos al unísono

Entonces un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo largo se puso de pie bruscamente haciendo silenciar la clase

-¡¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! ¡¡Arreglen eso después de clase!! ¡Por ahora estamos todos interrumpiendo la clase!; profesor, por favor comience la clase también

Todo guardo silencio, el grito fue tal que ambos nos sentamos sin mirar al otro

\- Ah… gracias Silver-kun, Tsubaki-san, también muchas gracias por haber ayudado

No hablamos uno con el otro en todo el día, hasta separamos nuestras sillas… de cierta manera yo fui el malo en este caso, pero no quiero exactamente disculparme

***

-Vaya lio en el que me he metido…

Sí, me comporte como un patán, ¿pero cómo me disculpo con ella?  
¡Además que ella también tiene la culpa! ¿Cómo que ir tan desarreglada a clases?

\- ¡¡Ruby-niichan!! ¿¿Quieres salir ya?? –La voz de Ahiru me hizo salir de mis pensamientos  
-Déjalo, su tratamiento de belleza requiere que este unas dos o tres horas en el baño –Oí decir a Kani  
-¿Eh? ¿Uno nuevo?  
Salí como rayo medio vestido -¡Listo! ¿Contentos?

Ambos se me quedaron mirando, yo le devolví una mirada como diciendo “¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?”

\- Ruby, tu sombrero… -Señalo Ahiru  
-¿eh?...

En ese momento me di cuenta

-¡Whoaaaa! ¡¡Esta mojado!!  
-Te lo pusiste con el cabello húmedo, ¿qué esperabas? –Dijo Kani

…

Yusei suspiro mientras me quitaba el gorro de la cabeza, lo sacudía un poco y lo volvía a poner en su lugar

-Te entiendo, a mí también me dijeron que si estaba loco por no quererme quitar la chaqueta con este calor

Hubo un poco de silencio incomodo, Hikari se sujetó el brazo

-Aun así, no deberíamos preocuparnos, aquí no pasara nada

-Creo que tienes razón –Aun así, no es algo que me gustaría mostrar  
-Uhm, ¡Hasta podríamos inventar una historia fantástica sobre eso! –Dijo Ahiru, parecía ya estar mucho mejor que hace rato –hablando de historias fantásticas… tengo que comentarles algo que paso hoy

La miramos confundidos

-¿Que paso hoy? –Le pregunté  
-Bueno… es que…

Antes que respondiera Yusei le puso la mano en el hombro –bueno, ya contaremos nuestros días en la cena

-Ok… Me toca baño  
-Tarde~ -Kani la empujo hacia mí y se metió el al baño

Hikari miro hacia la puerta “molesta” -¡¡Kaniichan!! ¡No es justo!

-Bueno, mientras mínimo te ayudo con la tarea  
-Ok

Me pregunto que habrá pasado

Paso el rato, y en la cena las cosas mostraban que no estaban del todo bien

-Esta algo quemado –Dije dejando el pan tostado en el plato  
-Se me paso la temperatura… -Ok, eso no es normal, Ahiru suele ser muy precavida con ese tipo de detalles  
-Ahiru, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó Kani  
-Pues… Yusei, ¿cómo te fue?

Esta evadiendo el tema…

-Bien, no parece haber nada que reportar  
-¿Y a ti Ruby? –Me preguntó  
-Pues conocí al eslabón perdido…  
-¿Perdón?

Ambos me veían confundidos

-Pues… una compañera entro al salón muy desarreglada, hasta con marcas de lodo en el rostro, y ramitas en el cabello  
-Suena como tu archienemiga –Dijo Kani, y pues técnicamente lo es, recordar cómo iba me hizo enojar  
-¡¡Esa chica me saco de casillas!! Espero que mañana vaya arreglada o tendré que sacar el estuche de emergencia  
-Es decir, ¿te meterás al baño de las chicas otra vez a arreglar a alguien? –Se burló Kani  
-Pervertido –Hikari parecía disfrutar mi rabieta  
-¡¡Si es mi último recurso lo hare!!  
-Después de todo ya lo has hecho antes- se burló Kani  
-¡Whoa! ¿¿De verdad?? Esa no me la sabía  
-¡¡ESO FUE EN PRIMARIA!!

Ambos guardaron silencio

\- ¿Confeso que desde pequeño era un pervertido? –Yusei miro a Hikari en complicidad  
-Sip, lo acaba de confesar –Asintió el pato

Dios, vaya hermanos que tengo

-Y pues bueno, ¿y qué tal tu día Ahiru? –Ya no podía escapar

Hikari suspiro profundo

\- Este…  
\- ¿Paso algo malo? –Preguntó Kani  
\- Pues verán… creí que había sido un día grandioso, hasta que…  
\- ¿Hasta qué…? –Quería que continuara, pero parecía aun no querer decirlo

Después de un momento, respiro profundo y por fin soltó la sopa

-Es que… me obligaron a entrar a club de teatro…

Yusei se movió un poco de su asiento

-No dijiste que ibas a entrar al club de química –Dijo confundido  
-Ese era el plan, pero…  
-Explícanoslo con detalle Ahiru –Le pedí

Nos explicó todo con sumo detalle, clásico en ella, pero…

-Esos tipos me las pagan, iré a destruir su casa con mi moto –Dijo Kani algo molesto  
-¿Desde cuando eres yakuza Kani?, en lo personal, en parte me gusta la idea

Ver a Hikari con vestido y arreglada es muy raro, pero en un escenario seria obligatorio

-Pero… ¡¡¡QUE CLASE DE IMBECIL SE ATREVE A DECIR TAL COSA DE MI HERMANITA!!!

¿Qué haría papeles de hombre? ¡Claro que no! Primero muerto antes que dejar que eso pase

De nuevo se me quedaron mirando

-Liberamos la parte Yami de Ruby –Dijo Ahiru  
-¿Tienes una cámara a la mano?

Aún seguía molesto –Yo mismo me ocupare que ese tipo no te vuelva a decir nada, lo golpeare hasta que muera

-Pobre tipo –Dijo Kani mientras trataba de comer su pan tostado algo quemado  
-Ese tipo se merece eso y peor –Dijo Ahiru  
-Sí, pero ahora que lo pienso, nos tendríamos que mudar si Ruby mata a alguien, o lo deja medio muerto

Silencio

\- tsk… -Me tranquilice, Kani tiene razón  
-Contén tu espíritu de lucha, Ruby, no es el momento –Yusei de nuevo voz de la razón

Suspire profundamente

\- Ok, ok

Kani miro a Hikari

\- Lo que también me preocupa, Hikari, si entiendes lo de la amenaza, ¿verdad?

El pato asintió

-Si… fue en lo primero que pensé

También me quede pensando en el asunto

No podemos arriesgarnos así

-Por desgracia, te tienes que tomar ese club enserio

Ahiru asintió  
Pues ni qué hacer

-Mañana iré yo por ti, y me presentas a los tipos, ¿vale?  
-Pero no podemos hacerles nada

Sonreí ladino

-Les enviare una mirada que nunca olvidaran

-Carly-

 

Al día siguiente

-Ah, Fudo acaba de llegar

Lelouch no le puso mucha atención a lo que había dicho Tomoya y siguió en la maquina

La mencionada entro al salón en silencio y se sentó en su lugar

-Bu-bu-buenos días –Intente saludarla en ese momento

Volteo a verme, me paralice en cinco segundos, tenía unos ojos que en verdad decían “muérete”

-Uh…

De seguro todavía no nos perdonaba, Atem definitivamente no había acertado

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más ayer…

El profesor Sorata entro justo cuando Lelouch guardo la laptop

Y… luego entro Atem

-Otra vez tarde Atem, vas por el premio, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, disculpe

Se sentó, mirando hacia Fudo-san, Fudo le respondió con una mirada que “muérete ahora mismo” que daba en verdad mucho miedo

-Ok, empecemos con la clase

… ok, es mejor ahora que nunca

-En verdad lo siento- le dije en un susurro

Qué bueno, se lo alcance a decir

Ella me volteo a ver sorprendida, se relajó un poco su expresión

Atem en ese momento se rio

-Je, ¿para qué te disculpas?, ella ya acepto

Fudo se tensiono y volvió a mirar a Atem con mirada asesina, se relajó un poco y saco unos audífonos

-Este, Hikari-chan, no se puede escuchar música en clase… -Dijo el profesor acercándose  
-Necesito escucharla, tengo aquí un permiso de mi tutor

Fudo se puso de pie y entregó un papel a Sorata-sensei

-Este… ok, mientras escuches la clase

Se sentó y dirigió su cabeza directo hacia el pizarrón

Paso tiempo, en el descanso

-Este… Fudo-san –Me le acerque con cuidado  
-Hikari  
-¿Uh?  
-Me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre, pido lo mismo –Dijo sonriendo

Qué alivio, mínimo no está enojada conmigo

-Está bien, Hikari-san

Se me quedo mirando un momento

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?  
-Tras esos lentes de botella tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿porque no te los quitas?

Supongo que los vio ayer cuando recogía mis lentes del suelo

-¡Ah!, eh!, este, es que no veo nada sin mis lentes…  
-¿Has probado los lentes de contacto?  
-M-m-me da horror ponerme cosas en los ojos

-Que activa conversación -Atem se acercó a nosotras, Hikari lo miro con cara de “muérete” de nuevo -¿Si vas a ir hoy verdad?  
-¿Tengo otra salida?

Se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Morderme?  
-No, yo no muerdo…

Le pico el estómago con sus dedos

-¡Yo pico!

Le siguió picando el estómago hasta que Atem se alejo

-¡Paku!

Parecía que ese “Paku” significaba “y quédate ahí”

-Vaya, parece que esta vez te equivocaste Atem –Mion se acercó entre risitas  
-Que divertido –dijo Tomoya viendo la cara de Atem  
-Les dije que no le hiciéramos caso- dijo Lelouch sin despegar la vista de su computadora  
-Creo que hubiéramos intentado el plan de Lelouch –Dijo Mion aun sonriendo  
-¿De qué están hablando…? –Preguntó Hikari

Lelouch se puso de pie, tomo a Atem de la cabeza y la bajo haciendo que Atem hiciera una reverencia –Lamentamos los inconvenientes causados por Atem

-El plan original era de Lelouch, que consistía en llevarte vendada –Le explique  
-Atem propuso lo que paso, y la verdad me pareció una buena idea –Dijo Mion

Hikari parecía que no comprendía, hasta que apretó un poco los dientes señalando a Atem

-¡¿De dónde fue una buena idea que me agarraran, sujetaran y que este pervertido me tocara el pecho?!  
-Eso se soluciona –Mion se acercó a Hikari, y comenzó a susurrarle algo

Pero unos segundos después Hikari se sonrojo mucho

-¡¡No quiero saber eso!! –Dijo entre molesta y apenada

Atem miro a Mion con cara que decía “No hiciste lo que pienso que hiciste ¿verdad?”

-Mion…  
-No te diré lo que le dije, te lo mereces por pervertido –Mion me mostro la lengua, Atem suspiro y la dejo ser  
-¿Reunión social jóvenes?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda oír la voz de Satsuki-sensei detrás de nosotros

-Mi clase acaba de empezar, así que los quiero en sus lugares, sin comida

Todos volvimos a nuestros lugares, bueno, espero que en el Club haya más tiempo de hablar

 

-Hikari-

  
-Fudo –Me llamo Satsuki-sensei  
-Dígame

Ella me miro como sonriendo algo juguetona

-Te dije que te cuidaras, espero esto no sea un problema más adelante

La mire confundida, ella solo me ignoro y comenzó la clase

Luego, saliendo de clases

-Estoy molida –Me queje dando pequeños masajes a mis hombros  
-Y todavía falta ir al club –Dijo Carly  
\- Ah, sí, claro –Dije molesta

Carly me miro triste

-Ya, no les tengas tanto rencor, sabes porque lo hicimos…

En verdad no puedo estar contenta y feliz con la situación, pero…

-¿Qué tal es esa chica Nagisa?

Carly se sorprendió por mi pregunta

-¿Eh?... Pues… Su salud es de preocuparse, pero le echa muchas ganas a todo, es una chica admirable, bueno, de carácter un poco débil, ah…  
-Supongo que es una chica muy agradable  
-¡No solo agradable! ¡Es una gran amiga! Sabe cocinar, sus padres tienen una panadería ¡y-!

Carly callo de repente al ver mi expresión

-¿Paku? –La mire confundida  
-Uh…, Nagisa es en verdad una gran chica, al principio yo quería entrar a un Club de periodismo…, pero enserio, tienes que ver una de las obras para entender, a Nagisa le gusta todo eso y hace su mayor esfuerzo en todo  
-Ok

Fuimos hacia el club de tortura, justo para llegar en medio de una discusión

-¡Es que no tengo ideas! –Oí a Atem quejarse mientras abríamos la puerta  
-Pues haber de donde las consigues –Dijo Lelouch algo molesto  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Pregunto Carly algo confundida  
-Nuestro guionista no tiene ni idea de que hacer la obra –Dijo Tomoya  
-Si tengo una idea, pero no me inspiro para sacarla adelante –Se excusó Atem  
\- ¿Mouto es el guionista? -Pregunté  
-¿Algún problema Fudo? –Me miro burlón, trate de ignorarlo  
-Ninguno –Me senté en la silla más lejana a él, como si desease estar cerca  
-Quiero algo nuevo para el fin de semana, hasta ahora solo hemos hecho de fabulas remodeladas, quería hacer una clase de “historia de amor”, pero…  
-Espera, ¿tú? ¿Escribiendo “historias de amor”? –pregunté  
-Aunque te sorprenda puedo hacerlas muy bien, el problema es que no tengo de que hacerla

Subí el volumen para ya no escuchar nada del tema, y hasta cerré los ojos para relajarme

Yo le llamo musicoterapia, me ayuda a relajarme cuando entro en modo Yami, y así no contestar ni subir la voz

Debo ganar este jueguito del club de teatro, y para eso no debo perder la cabeza  
Yusei me hizo el justificante para que pudiera estar lo más tranquila posible en clase mientras se me pasaba el coraje

Me relaje, lo suficiente hasta olvidarme que estaba ahí, hasta que la música paro de repente  
Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver a Atem enfrente mío, ¡con mi mp3 en manos!

-¡DEVUELVEMELO!  
-No quiero

Se movió muy rápido hasta llegar a unas bocinas que estaban cerca de los disfraces que parecían del siglo pasado

No pensara en….

\- ¡Te mato si lo haces! –Lo amenacé

El solo sonrió burlón, lo conecto a las estúpidas bocinas, las bocinas pronto comenzaron a tocar la canción que escuchaba

Carly fue la primera en reconocer la melodía

-¿Fire Flower?

Los demás la miraron confundida

-Es una canción de los gemelos Kagamine, unos cantantes muy famosos –explicó  
\- P-perdón, yo casi no se de música –Dijo Nagisa

La rabia empezaba a llenarme poco a poco

-¡¡Tú!!

Atem parecía ignorarme por completo oyendo la música

-Chicos, creo que ya tengo la inspiración que necesitaba, no será una historia de amor pero servirá, gracias, Fudo-chan  
\- ¡Hijo de….!

Desconecto las bocinas y me lanzo el mp3 que atrape con dificultad  
Le mande varias miradas de muérete

-Creí haber oído música –Se oyó mientras alguien abría la puerta

Loki sensei llego en ese momento para mi desgracia, quería darle un buen golpe en la cara a Atem

-Estamos planeando la próxima obra –Dijo Lelouch  
-Ah, cierto, cada semana se me olvida, ¿bien? ¿Nuestra novata ya tiene papel?

Atem sonrió ladino

-El protagonista en este caso -Dijo

Espera ¡¿QUE?!

-Oh ok, bueno, ya no molesto, suerte Fudo-chan –Loki cerró la puerta mientras seguía jugando con su Tablet

Mínimo no tendría ninguna clase de regaño

Me lance hacia Atem, le di una “patada giratoria” hacia la espalda que lo impulso hasta el suelo  
Me prepare para mínimo agredirlo con algo, no sé, un palo, un gancho, una espada de juguete, algo de utilería, lo que sea, cuando Carly me detuvo

-Ya está bien, ya está bien  
Atem solo miro ladino hacia mí -Vaya patada, ok, creo que termina la sesión, ¿no? Nagisa

La mencionada, que hasta ahora parecía que tenía un letrero de “moscas aquí” en la boca, reacciono

-Ah, sí, termina la sesión, vamos a casa

Atem volvió a sonreírme de manera burlona antes de irse, Sonozaki se fue después de el  
La presidenta del Club en ese momento se puso en frente de mí

\- Te pido una disculpa Fudo-san –dijo dando una reverencia

Mire a Nagisa confundida

-Sé que Atem te ha estado molestando, me disculpo como presidenta del club de teatro por cómo se ha comportado

Le mire, me miraba con ojos realmente arrepentidos de lo que había pasado, en verdad es una buena chica o una gran actriz

Pero solo me ablando el corazón

-No hay problema… Furukawa, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Furukawa Nagisa -Asintió con la cabeza

Lelouch se acercó colocándose al lado de la presidenta

-No le hagas caso a Atem, a él le “gusta molestar”, ya luego dejara de hacerlo

Suspire largamente

-Nos vemos mañana entonces  
-Sí, nos vemos –Dijo Nagisa

Me despedí de todos y salí corriendo hacia la salida

-Mion-

  
Y dale con lo mismo

-Creí que habías dicho que ibas a disculparte –Lo regañe

Atem traía colocadas sus manos en su nuca sonriendo satisfecho –Iba, pero cambie de opinión

Este imbécil…

-¿He de recordarte cómo fue que te enrolaste al club de teatro?- Pregunte con una sonrisa burlona  
-No tienes porque  
\- ¿Que eres masoquista o qué? Prácticamente es para que Fudo te patee el trasero a la primera oportunidad, si no tuvo piedad contigo cuando apenas y la conocíamos  
-Es interesante

Lo mire confundida y dudosa

-¿Interesante qué?

Me miro sonriendo

-Será interesante como se desarrollara todo esto

En ese momento vimos a Fudo caminar junto con un muchacho de cabello blanco ¿o es una gorra?, de ojos rojos

La mirada de Fudo se encontró con las nuestras, susurro algo al muchacho, este le sonrió, y de un segundo a otro, el muchacho de aspecto gentil se volvió alguien realmente peligroso, con una mirada de “morirás esta noche”, “te estrangulare hasta que dejes de respirar”, esa clase de mirada

Nos helamos en un instante, hasta que dejo de mirarnos y se fueron juntos

-Pero que rayos… -Esa mirada me había helado la sangre, era bastante violenta, como para huir de inmediato

Atem comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué rayos es tan gracioso? –Le pregunté algo perturbada  
-Esto se vuelve cada vez más emocionante


	3. -Introducción- Pierdes un aliado

-Yusei -

 

Ok, otro largo día llegaba a su fin  
Llegaron muy animados y risueños a casa, tarde, gracias a venir a casa caminando

 

-Parece que todo resulto según lo planeado, ¿eh? –Les pregunte, ellos seguían sonriendo y riendo como si lo mas genial les hubiera pasado ese día  
-¡Los hubieras visto!, con la cara de “no te muevas, congélate” fue divertido –Dijo Ruby pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo  
-¡¡Ruby Niichan estuvo genial!! –El pato seguía sonriendo, lo cual era algo calmante de ver  
-Me merezco una alabanza del pato, ¡alábame!

 Hikari agarro uno de sus libros para abanicar a Ruby mientras Ruby reía como algún personaje “rico y poderoso” que sale en esas películas de apariencia árabe

-Mientras no nos llamen diciendo que tuvieron pesadillas, todo estará bien –Dije mientras entrabamos los tres a la casa  
-Se lo merecen por hacerle eso a mi hermanita –Dijo guiñando un ojo a Ahiru, ella sonrió

A pesar de todo, cuando Ruby está enojado, su rostro da mucho miedo, a pesar de ser el mayor también he sentido esa presión cuando me ve realmente molesto  
Ese aire de que podría morir el día de mañana, aunque no llega más que a eso o a unos cuantos golpes  
Y Ruby la verdad tiene muchos puntos muy suaves

-¡Como recompensa pido el baño primero! –Dijo Ruby  
-Ok, entonces yo voy segundo –Dije  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿Porque yo al último de nuevo? –Se quejó el Ahiru  
-¿Oíste algo Ruby?  
-Nada de nada Kani  
-¡¡Hey!!

Los tres así nos llevamos  
Yo contra Ruby con Ahiru, Ruby contra Ahiru, Ahiru contra mí, así somos nosotros 

La hora de comer es también la hora de decir que hicimos en el día

-¡Taran!

Y por desgracia ahora el pato estaba al 100 y dispuesta a cocinar

-El platillo “directo a mundo conejito y  al dentista”,  ¡¡helado de vainilla cubierto de leche condensada, cubierta de chocolate, con chispas de chocolate, con dulce confitado y gusanos de gomita encima de dulce de leche!!!

La monstruosidad azucarada estaba enfrente de nosotros

-Te pasaste –Dije casi en murmullo  
-Esto es muy poco comestible –Se quejó Ruby  
-Tendremos un conejo-pato para antes del anochecer

Hikari es débil al azúcar, se pone lo que llamamos “simple”, es decir, como si estuviera borracha  
Feliz y hablando de cada tres tonterías

-Pero ya es de noche de todas maneras, jiji -A Ahiru le salían los corazones por todos lados mientras daba cada mordida, pues no hay mucho que evitar, a fin de cuentas estamos en casa y no en otro lado  
-Y ¿cómo te fue?, Ruby –Le pregunte  
-Esa chica no ha hablado conmigo ni yo con ella, creo que así estaré bien, fue “arreglada” hoy, así que no tengo de que quejarme  
-Entonces no hiciste tu acto de pervertido –Sonrió ladina Hikari  
-¡Ahiru!  
Rei un poco  -¿y tú? Ahiru  
-Ah –Trago antes de poder contarnos –le di una patada giratoria a Mouto  
-¿Mouto el de cabello de que lo lamio un camello? –Preguntó Ruby  
-Sí, ese, me quito el mp3 y lo puso en una bocina, y para colmo me dice que voy a ser la protagonista de la próxima obra

A ambos se nos cayeron las cucharas de la boca

-¡Eso se dice antes pato! –Dijo Ruby estampando sus manos contra la mesa  
-¡¿Eh?!  -el pato nos miró confundida  
-Como tus hermanos debemos apoyarte para que des lo máximo con tan peligrosos riesgos –Dije, Hikari me miro poco convencida

Después de un momento suspiro –Los dos quieren verme en el disfraz de la obra

-Por supuesto –Dijo Ruby -Te verás lindísima  
-Siento decepcionarte, pero de seguro Mouto se va a basar en Fire Flower para eso

Hubo un ligero silencio

-¿Fire Flower? ¿De Kagamine Len? –Pregunte, ella solo asintió   
-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene? -preguntó Ruby

El pato dio otra mordida a su cena

-Luego te digo, Ru-chan  
Ruby la miro confuso pero prefirió de momento dejar el tema - ¿y a ti Yusei? ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Nada que reportar –Les dije,  no mucho, solo otro día normal 

***

-Fudo, puedes ayudarme con esto

Un compañero de clases estaba batallando cargando unas cajas, parecía tambalearse en sus brazos

-Ah, claro…

La escuela va normal, es normal, nada que reportar, nada que hacer

-¿Uh? ¡Hey!, ¡Izayoi!

Voltee a ver, si, era ella

Izayoi Aki, va en algunas de las clases donde también voy, una joven de cabello pelirrojo oscuro y ojos  café ámbar

El chico a quien ayudaba dejo las cajas en el suelo, saco una libreta de su mochila y se acercó a la mencionada

-Gracias por los apuntes, en verdad  
-No, no hay problema…  -Ella me volteo a ver, como nerviosa –Tenemos que terminar el trabajo para el viernes, ¿lo recuerdas?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo, mañana podemos ocupar el salón del segundo piso para eso, yo me encargo  
-Por favor

Y se fue caminando sin más

-¿Eh? ¿Un trabajo con Izayoi?  
-Si

El chico se quedó en silencio mirándome

\- ¿Sucede algo?  
-Deberías tener un poco de cuidado, de alguna manera, la mayoría de los compañeros de Izayoi, terminan lastimados por fallas en el proyecto o algo por el estilo, es como una maldición que tiene ella

Volvió a cargar su caja

-Si tú lo dices…

Y regresamos al camino

***

Los rumores son muchos, pero bueno, también yo los he tenido que soportar antes  
Así que entiendo un poco  
Paso rato mientras platicábamos y comíamos la bomba de azúcar de Hikari  
Nosotros dos comimos como pudimos, muy poco, Ahiru fue quien se lo acabo casi todo  
Pero se admite

 

-Estaba rico… -Dije, hasta el momento de que ya es molesto el sabor, pero los sabores están bien preparados   
-Aunque empalaga rápido –Ruby confirmaba mi punto  
-Paku~

Ese es justamente el sonido de un pato simple  
Ya había empezado

-Jajajajaja,  tengo un gusano de gomita~, ¿de qué están hechos los gusanos de gomita? ¿De dónde se sacan los gusanos de gomita? ¡¡¡De mundo gomita!!!

No era un caso complicado de simpleza, pero algo me decía que debíamos encerrar al pato antes que hiciera algo malo, como ir afuera y correr como loca

-Ok, será mejor encerrarla ya en su cuarto hasta mañana –Dijo Ruby después de empezar a recoger los trastes  
-Te lo encargo, yo voy a arreglar la moto…  
-¡¿Eh?! ¡Te toca a ti!, ¡ya van tres veces que yo trato de encerrarla mientras ella visita el mundo de los conejitos! 

Ahiru se me acerco rápido

-¡Papi, papi! ¿Cuéntame de donde viene el chocolate shi?

Ruby y yo nos quedamos en silencio, en verdad es como si estuviera borracha  
Ruby me miro preocupado, yo trate de no darle mucha importancia, solo le trate de decir con la mirada “por favor” 

-… Está bien… te tocara la próxima

Le sonreí agradeciéndole, Ruby prácticamente la cargo y se la llevo rápido arriba  
Hoy no tengo ganas de actuar como papa, y si se da cuenta seguro se va a poner a llorar  
Más tarde ese mismo día, mientras seguía con la moto, Ruby se me acerco 

-¿Cómo vas Kani?  
-Solo es inspección para que nada pase mañana  
-Hikari se quedó dormida,  no sé si está comiendo o solo almorzando en la en la escuela, en la cafetería de enfrente podría comer antes del dichoso club  
-Le daré algo de dinero mañana, ah, Ruby  
-¿Sí?

Parece que no se había dado cuenta

-¿Me puedes decir, quien es el que canta Fire Flower?  
-Vaya pregunta, pues el artista favorito de Ahiru, Kagamine Len, ¿no?  
-Sí, él, ÉL

Vi como entraba la repentina realización en los ojos rojos de mi hermano menor

-Un momento, no querrás decir que….

A veces es divertido ver como Ru-chan descubre las cosas

-Hikari-

Me duele la cabeza

Llegando al salón al día siguiente tenía cara de 1000 demonios

\- ¿Estás bien? Hikari-san –Preguntó Carly  
-Me duele la cabeza, es todo

Yusei le había soltado la verdad a Ruby, a las cinco va a venir a hablar muy seriamente con el club  
En si me gusta la idea, pero…  
Mis pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando el tal Lelouch cerró la lap, y pensé que Sorata sensei había llegado  
Pero no fue así

 

-Lelouch-

 

Tsk, Satsuki sensei había puesto esta vez mucha seguridad en la base de datos, no puedo entrar tan fácilmente como otras veces

… hora del plan B (plan A: el mismo, plan C: hackers)… bueno

Cerré la lap, esta vez hay que hablar con ella

-Veo que se han hecho amigas  
-Sip –Dijo Carly sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esta chica tiene gustos muy simples, aún recuerdo cuando la engañamos a ella para unírsenos

En cambio Fudo no contesto, me miro como si tratara de leer mis acciones, por fin abrió la boca para hablar

-¿Qué haces siempre con esa lap?  
-Reviso cosas –Le respondí  
-¿Algo como con lo que me tienen amenazada? –Pregunto, parecía ocultar su miedo tras una máscara de indiferencia, pero si algo me ha enseñado este club es a leer las expresiones de los demás  
-Tal vez, mínimo ya se el lugar de dónde vienes exactamente

Su rostro se congelo, algo oculta de su lugar de origen, interesante

-Es broma -Dije

Siguió tensa hasta que se dio cuenta que decía la verdad, suspiro quedo  
Tal vez nadie lo noto, pero es fácil de ver para mí

-Pareciera que ocultas algo en tu antiguo hogar

Me miro con temor en los ojos, pero su cara permanecía neutral

-Para nada –Trató de mentir

Bueno, mínimo sé dónde buscar  
Fudo  se puso los audífonos de nuevo, y su cara se tranquilizo 

-Hikari-

 

Y en ese momento Sorata sensei llego

-¡Buenos días clase!, hoy parece que están a punto de desfallecer, y eso que apenas es miércoles, ¡arriba ánimos!

Parecieron oírse grillitos en el salón

-Ejem, empecemos entonces la clase

Y como siempre, Atem entro justo tarde con una sonrisa en la boca

\- No me sorprende  
-Perdone enserio, se me hizo tarde  
-Sí, un mes que se te hace tarde, si mañana no llegas temprano, te cerrare la puerta  
-Sí, si

Se sentó como siempre, yo ya no le puse atención, no pienso caer en su juego

Un segundo… es miércoles, ¿verdad?

-Carly…   
-¿Sí?  
-Hoy tenemos Educación Física, ¿verdad?  
Se quedó pensante un momento –Sí, ¿por?  
-… No, por nada

Me sujete mi brazo, educación física… la clase que menos me va…

-Será emocionante –dijo Mouto sonriendo

Pasado el tiempo llego la horrible clase, y yo, apenas unos minutos corriendo caí rendida al suelo

-Ya no más… sensei, ¡un descanso por favor!  
-Nop, es una vuelta más –Dijo el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro  
-¡Malvado!  
-Tienes muy poco aguante, ¿no es verdad? –Dijo Carly deteniéndose momentáneamente

No es en sí por eso…

-¡Muy, muy, muy poco! -Atem lo grito mientras se bajaba su velocidad

¡Que ese estúpido no se meta!

-Tú sigue corriendo Atem –Dijo el profesor, Mouto obedeció y siguió su ruta

Pasaron los chicos haciendo su recorrido  
El recorrido de las chicas es hacia un lado, y hacia el lado contrario el de los chicos  
Tomoya estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, a Lelouch le tomaba un tanto más de trabajo  
Joey estaba un poco atrás de Tomoya compitiendo por el lugar  
Mientras que el imbécil de Atem estaba en primer lugar 

-No esperaba menos del mejor de la clase de Educación física –Dijo una de las chicas del salón  
-¿Quién? –Pregunté  
-¿Quién  va a ser? Atem por supuesto

Oh, esto es genial

Ese imbécil es el mejor, y yo soy la peor

Paso poco tiempo antes del término de la clase, el calor era poco soportable, más porque ya pasaba de medio día, y yo con mi chamarra deportiva

-Ok, hasta aquí termina, buen trabajo a todos

Solo podía sentirme a mí misma mediocre….

-Maldición… Odio esto  
\- ¿Qué pasa Fudo? –Atem se acercó a mí con una sonrisa burlona, le mire con algo de odio –Me sorprende que con tantas volteretas de artes marciales no tengas mucha resistencia 

Seguí  mirándole con odio, sentí el sudor empapar mi cuerpo y caer un poco al suelo

Atem me vio como si hubiera entendido las razones del universo

-¡Oh ya veo! Te estas muriendo de calor

Ok, debía ignorarle, tal vez así me dejaría en paz

-Te puedes deshidratar si sigues así ¿Estás loca?

Las palabras que había pronunciado Atem retumbaron en mis oídos como una maldición

¿Estás loca?  
¿Estás loca?  
¿Estás loca?

Loca…

Loca…

 

-Atem-

 

-Retira lo dicho –Dijo Fudo en un tono monótono pero firme 

La mire confundido

-¡Retira lo dicho!

Trato de darme una patada, pero no dio al blanco   
Me costó ver quien había sido quien había interceptado  
Cuando por fin entendí lo que pasaba un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda

-Vaya, están armando un escándalo aquí, ¿verdad? –él dijo a Fudo

 

-Hikari-

 

Un hombre en traje, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, había detenido mi ataque  
¿Quién era?  
Atem parecía sorprendido  con el recién llegado, yo estaba perdiendo un poco el equilibrio

-Parece que hay un malentendido aquí –Dijo el hombre, sonriendo  
-¡Suélteme por favor! –Le dije  
-Estúpida, no vez que le estás hablando al… -Trato de terminar la frase, cuando el hombre se volteó hacia el  
-Mouto Atem…  
-¡¿S-si señor?! –Dijo Atem nervioso  
-Hay un reporte del profesor Sorata acerca de que has llegado tarde en todo este mes, ¿algo en tu defensa?

Atem miro hacia todos lados, el hombre dejo de sostener mi pierna para voltearse completamente hacia el

-Nada… -Dijo al final  
-Llega mañana a la hora o serás expulsado –Dijo el hombre en amenaza, a Atem parecía que se le iba el color del rostro  
\- Y ahora… a la nueva alumna, Fudo Hikari, ¿verdad?  
Asentí confundida -¿y quién es usted?  
-Ah, es cierto, hace dos días que llegaste y aun no te he llamado a mi oficina  
-¿Oficina? -¿Era un profesor o algo asi?  
-Yo soy el director de Asahi, Me llamo Minato

 

Tarde un momento en comprender sus palabras, me sonroje notoriamente

 

-¡¿Eh?! –Alcance por fin a decir  
-Tu hermano fue el que trajo la inscripción ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Yusei, si mal no recuerdo, acompáñame a mi oficina, por favor

En medio de la vergüenza y con todo el grupo mirándome, acompañe al señor Minato a su oficina  
Espero que no sea nada en si grave…

Llegando a la oficina, el señor Minato me señalo una silla para que me sentara, con cuidado me acomode, él se sentó delante de mi

-Parece que has tenido algunos percances con tus compañeros

Permanecí en silencio, él pareció entenderlo, así que empezó como a cambiar de tema

-Tu primera semana en Asahi, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-La he pasado bien… -Dije poco convencida  
-Pues no parece mucho  
-La mayoría me ha tratado muy bien estos días –Trate de aclararle, era verdad después de todo  
-Supongo que Atem no 

Oír su nombre… Recordar lo que había dicho

-¡Esa persona es…! –el director me miro curioso, luego reaccione

Tal vez no debería hablar mal de Atem… o mínimo no dar razones para sospechar…  
Tal vez con eso bastaría para que Lelouch actuara

\- Ah, disculpe –Dije –es una persona un poco…  
-¿Te está molestando? –Preguntó  
\- Un poco… Pero solo es algo molesto… -Dije  
\- ¿Quieres llenar una forma?  
-¿Disculpe? –Pregunte confundida 

El director saco un papel de un cajón, podía observar perfectamente las palabras “Reporte” en negritas

-Para tener un antecedente de que te molesto, si sigue haciéndolo podemos llegar a expulsarle

Entré en pánico

\- N-no es necesario, e-está bien así…  
-¿Segura?  
Asentí con la cabeza –Es molesto, pero no pasa de eso, se lo juro 

Atem es el guionista, no sé qué pueda pasar si lo expulsan…

El director siguió haciéndome un leve interrogatorio de lo que había pasado estos pocos días y si Atem había estado molestándome de más o insultándome, negué todo por mi propia seguridad…

Cuando me di cuenta, la campana de salida sonó

\- Ok, listo –Dijo el director levantándose de su silla –con lo que me dijiste hare un pequeño historial, no lo expulsare ni nada por el estilo, solo es para tenerlo de antecedente, además, él tendrá voluntariamente a fuerzas que preste los apuntes   
\- ¡¿Eh?! Este… digo…

De repente entro un profesor de cabello oscuro, gris podría decir, a la oficina, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

\- Hey Minato, estas ocu… Al parecer si  
-No, no hay problema, ah, Fudo-chan puedes retirarte  
-Ah, si

Justo cuando me estaba levantando, el director prendió el micrófono para los altavoces

-Que Mouto Atem no salga de Asahi, Atem-kun, te quiero en mi oficina en 10 minutos

Lo mire confundida, el solo me sonrió

-Solo hablare un poco con él, también llamare a tu tutor, no nada grave, lo prometo  
\- Ok…

Salí rápido de ahí

 

-Minato-

 

El recién llegado vio a la niña marchar de mi oficina

-Esa niña… es la hija de…  
Asentí con la cabeza -Sí, hace poco también vino su hermano, idéntico a su padre  
-Siglos que no nos reunimos…, aunque sé que algo le pasó a Hiroshi

Guarde silencio, él no lo sabía…

-Sabes algo  
-… Será mejor que tú lo averigües –No quiero yo dar malas noticias  
-Ok, ok –Dijo rindiéndose -por cierto, ¿para que fue eso de llamar a Mouto Atem?  
-La mejor manera de entender al enemigo es pasando lo más posible con él, ¿no? –Dije sonriendo

El peli oscuro sonrió

-Hikari-

 

Me cruce con Mouto de ida a la salida

 

-Te veo a las cinco, Fudo-chan  
Le mire con enojo -Igualmente, Mouto-kun

Al salir de la escuela revise mi cartera con el dinero que Yusei me había dado en la mañana

-Supongo que comer en la cafetería estaría bien… 

Cruce la calle con cuidado y abrí la puerta, una chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, en traje de mesera me recibió

\- Bienvenida, hoy tenemos nuevas golosi…

La chica al verme se quedó quieta un momento, como si le recordara a alguien  
El silencio duro lo suficiente para ser incomodo 

-Uh… ¿sucede algo? –Le pregunté  
\- No, nada, no nos hemos visto antes ¿verdad?  
Negué con la cabeza –Lo dudo, me mude hace poco  
-Debe ser mi imaginación, por aquí señorita –Dijo sonriente

El establecimiento era un poco grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul pálido, algunos toques en rosa y amarillo  
Me daba la sensación de un hermoso amanecer

-Me llamo Aoki Blue, puedes llamarme solamente Blue

Las palabras de la joven me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos

-Ah, yo soy Fudo Hikari

La chica se quedó pensando

-¿Fudo? Fudo…  ¿Eres pariente o algo de Fudo Yusei?

El nombre de mi Kaniichan me cayó por sorpresa

-Sí, soy su hermana menor  
-¡Con razón se me hacías conocida! ¡Se parecen! Estudiamos en la misma universidad, llevamos juntos cálculo  
-¡Oh! 

Me pregunto si serán amigos, sería buena idea después preguntar, si no se me olvidaba antes

Pasamos varias mesas, había unas solas, pero las pasamos sin más

-¿Esta bien en esa mesa? –Le pregunté  
-Nop, no es posible, las reglas del establecimiento dicen que deben ser mesas acompañadas siempre

Me llevo hacia una mesa donde estaba un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo, largo, de ojos plateados, uno casi cubierto por su cabello

-Aquí está bien

Mire al joven,  una mirada fría me recibió, pero no parecía de disgusto, luego solo suspiro  
Blue me empujo un poco

-Vamos, no seas tímida~

Me senté en el lugar frente al chico

-Ahora traigo el menú, espera aquí con Silver, ¿sí?

¿Silver? Supongo es el nombre del chico, parece que se conocen

Regreso al poco con el menúEl tal Silver estaba ya comiendo una comida por no decir apetitosa, así que pedí prácticamente lo mismo

Lo que no entendía es porque él estaba solo hace unos segundos, tal vez era uno de los clientes que estaba solo  y no había nadie más con quien sentarlo  
Pero realmente está muy guapo… sus ojos plateados es lo que me llama más la atención  
Es decir, yo tengo los ojos grises oscuro, es fácil confundirlos con negro, pero a él no, son de un gris precioso casi plateado

-Nunca te había visto por aquí

Por fin unas pocas palabras salieron de él que me sacaron de mi mundo, su voz era muy bonita también…  
Pero el mismo parecía obligado a decir esas palabras

-No soy de aquí, me acabo de mudar  
-Ya veo

Volvió al silencio, bueno, ya que estábamos comiendo juntos…

-Uh… que raras reglas tienen aquí…  
-Es para socializar, según

Cortante fin de plática

\- ¿Te llamas Silver, verdad? Yo soy Fudo Hikari  
-Sakaki Silver… -Se presentó, aunque después pareció confundido un momento, luego me dirigió una mirada fría, congelante- Eres pariente de Fudo Ruby  
-Ah, sí, es mi hermano mayor…

Silver dio un mordisco a su comida

-¿Conoce a Ruby?  
 -Está en mí mismo salón, a pesar de ser nuevo se la pasa peleando con otra compañera  
 -Me disculpo de su parte –Dije dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa, el me mito y siguió comiendo 

Mas silencio incomodo

-Así que vas en Yoruhi, yo curso en Asahi  
-Ah… -Dijo sin poner mucha atención

Silencio…

Respuestas cortantes, muy, muy, muy cortantes  
Pero aun así no parece mal chico

Cuando Blue llego sonriendo  con la comida, di por terminada la plática  
Luego de un rato, Silver miro encima de mi hombro

-Parece que te vienen a buscar

Voltee a ver, si, Ruby desde la entrada

-¡Ahora voy!

Me puse de pie, y le dedique una sonrisa al chico  
Por alguna razón  me caía bien, no parecía mal chico, solo uno un tanto frio

-Espero volver a verte Sakaki-san  
-Que formalidad –Dijo Blue trayendo la cuenta -llámale por su nombre

Lo mire, no sé si realmente estaría cómodo con esto pero…

-Uh… n-nos vemos, Silver-kun

Le deje el dinero de la comida con todo y propina, corrí hacia donde estaba Ruby y nos dirigimos a Asahi

 

-Silver-

 

-¿Se veía bonita no? Es hermana de un compañero, su hermano es serio, pero ella parece tener una radiante sonrisa~, ¿no te gusta para novia?

 Suspire intranquilo

 -Blue…

 Antes que pudiera decir algo entraron más chicas al establecimiento…  
Estaría más cómodo que Blue dejara de hacer de casamentera…

-Ah, ahí viene otra, ahora vuelvo

Ya casi termino mi comida de todos modos…  
La hermana de Fudo Ruby… Supongo son parecidos, ruidosos más que nada  
La verdad que más da…

 

-Hikari-

 

\- De ser necesario les obligare a sacarte del Club –Dijo Ruby mientras entrabamos a Asahi e íbamos a paso veloz  
\- ¿Crees que puedas?  
-No estoy seguro, pero creo que sí, tú confía en mi patito

Llegamos ambos al club, Ruby fue quien abrió la puerta  
Ya todos estaban ya ahí, y voltearon a vernos al entrar

 -¡Ah! –Mion pareció reconocer a Ruby  
-Buenas tardes –Dijo casi sin inmutarse Atem

Ruby miro a todos los presentes

-¿Quién de ustedes es Furukawa Nagisa y Mouto Atem?

Atem agarro a Nagisa de la muñeca jalándola, exaltando un poco a Tomoya que miro a Atem con cara de “Muere”

-Yo soy Atem, y ella es Nagisa  
-Yo soy Fudo Ruby, hermano mayor de Hikari, quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes

Atem y  Mion se miraron entre ellos, luego Atem volteo a ver a Ruby

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Y ahí fue donde desee que Yusei hubiera venido en lugar de Ruby

-Pueden disfrazar a Ahiru hasta de un pez si quieren, pero no, y repito, ¡NO de un chico!

Atem sonrió burlón

-Lelouch, ¿oíste?, recuérdame que le próxima obra Fudo sea un pez  
-Ok –Dijo Lelouch sin despegar la vista de su laptop  
-¡No le des más ideas Ruby! –Le reclamé  
-¿Eso significa que ya no actuara de hombre? –Dijo Ruby alzando una ceja  
-El libreto ya está hecho, no se puede cambiar, modificar ni nada de nada –Atem siguió sonriendo, parecía que se estaba burlando de Ruby y lo admitía

Ruby lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-Escúchame bien niñato de segunda  
-¿Niñato? ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?  
-¡E-este! –Nagisa parecía nerviosa y tratando de evitar algún problema  
-¡Dejen de pelear! –La petición de Carly fue ignorada

Aunque la verdad si algo pasaba…

-¡Ruby, suéltalo! ¡Me vas a causar problemas!, si lo matas nos tendremos que mudar…  
-¿Y si alguien lo encubre? –Sugirió Tomoya  
-Yo encubro su muerte si quieres -La voz de Lelouch sonó un momento en el incómodo silencio

…

 

-Ok, mátalo –Dije con voz monótona  
-Lo suponía –Rio Joey  
-¡Hey! –Se quejó Atem  
-¡Actúa únicamente de mujer  o la voy  a sacar del club! –Amenazó Ruby

Nagisa lo vio con ojos llorosos

-¡No tiene autoridad para eso! –Dijo Joey  
-No, pero con permiso de tutor si lo tengo, puedo sacarla con cualquier excusa y el club quedaría desintegrado, Hikari nos contó todo, y serio, no les conviene que mejor revele la verdad

Nagisa estaba a punto de llorar

-Está bien… yo… -Empezó a decir Nagisa, pero fue interrumpida por Atem que llamo su nombre  
-Nagisa

Nagisa volteo a verlo  
Atem la veía con una sonrisa que de hecho hasta me sorprendí  
Era una sonrisa sincera para calmarla

Tomoya se tranquilizó, Lelouch dejo de escribir, Carly miro fijo en la escena, Mion  cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca, Joey siguió con su consola que estaba jugando desde que el pleito inicio

 ¿Qué está pasando?

 Atem volteo a ver a Ruby de nuevo

 

-Si la pongo de niña, ¿dejara que se quede?  
-Podría ser –Dijo Ruby soltando su agarre  
-¿Alguna otra condición? –Pregunto el “pelos necios”

Ruby se quedó pensando a ver si se le podía ocurrir algo

-Quiero hacer yo los trajes

Y ahí, Ruby perdió el encanto de “chico peligroso” que había dado al club hasta hace algunos momentos

-¿Hacer? –Miro confundida Mion

Atem sonrió ampliamente

-¿Sabe coser? ¡Qué maravilla! Sería bueno que hiciéramos un cambio con esos trajes polvorientos  
-¡¿Trajes polvorientos?! -Ruby entro como si nada directo al lugar donde estaba la utilería

En ese momento prácticamente me puse un letrero de “Mátenme”  
Ruby le echo una mirada a todo, parecía horrorizado

-Esto va MUY mal…

Ruby avanzo por los trajes diciendo cosas como “¡las polillas arruinaron este magnífico traje!”, “este va para la basura”, “que clase de inundación arruino este precioso vestido” entre otros

-Este club necesita un rediseño completo de trajes –Dijo en conclusión

Mion puso una cara de niña tierna, acercándose a Ruby

-Podría… no… bueno… podría…

Ruby se quedó mirándola

-Podría hacerlos… si usted gusta…

Ni ella se la creía

Pero oh sorpresa, Ruby se la creyó

-El club podría pagar los trajes con el presupuesto –Propuso Lelouch  
-Y las obras donde saldrá Hikari-chan saldrán a relucir bastante –Dijo Carly  
-Con sus diseños, también mucha gente vendría a ver –Anuncio Tomoya  
-Hasta tal vez se vuelva famoso –Dijo Joey sonriendo

Ok, para este momento Ruby ya estaba flotando en el aire  
Y yo…

-No es que la fama me interese ni mucho menos…pero…

Ruby se puso sus lentes, ok, ahora podía decirlo…

-¡Hare gustoso los trajes!

Mátenme, en serio, solo mátenme

-¿Cuánto cobraría por ellos? –Preguntó Mion  
-No mucho, unas cuantas moneditas está bien, lo fijaremos después  
-¿Fudo puede vestirse de niño? –Preguntó Lelouch  
-¿Si yo hago el traje?, bueno, unas dos o tres ocasiones no creo que dañen

Ugh…

-¿Alguna otra cosa más? –Pregunto Nagisa sonriendo

… Creo que subestime al enemigo

Maldita sea

Atem se me acerco mientras los demás del club hablaban con mi hermano

-¿Se te olvida que somos el club de teatro? Tenemos como hacer las cosas, Fudo-chan

Ruby termino firmando un contrato, el cual no sé de dónde sacaron,  donde estaba cada uno de los acuerdos a los que habían llegado

Atem me entrego el estúpido libreto donde venían todas las líneas que me debía aprender

No, pero esto NO se va a quedar así

De regreso a casa

-E-en verdad lo siento Hikari… -Dijo Ruby casi cayéndose de la pena, ya de regreso de “moda mundo”

Y yo tenía mi Modo Yami activado

\- Te llevare al infierno, y nadaras en el Aqueronte conmigo –Dije molesta

Ruby suspiro

-¿Hay algo con lo que pueda recompensarte?

Pensé un momento

-Trágate mi bomba de dulce tu solo, y me vale regalado comino que te empalagues  
-Castigo justo…  
-Además…  
-¿Eh?, ¿Además?, ¿Con eso no es suficiente?  
-¡Me llamaste “Ahiru” frente a ellos! Y dudo que uno de ellos lo haya pasado por desapercibido  
-…. Ok…  sigue siendo justo ¿Qué más?

Me apene…

-Ayúdame con mis líneas para la obra

Ruby me miro confundido, luego sonrió acariciándome la cabeza

-Puede que no nos guste como salieron las cosas al final, pero… Yo no me siento tan mal al respecto, espero podamos sacarle provecho a esto  
-Espero…

Sé que no lo hizo a propósito  
Pero de todos modos, el dejo de ser un aliado contra el club de teatro

Llegando a casa

-¡¿Que hizo qué?! –Yusei parecía sorprendido y algo decepcionado del resultado de aquel dia  
-Eso…

Kaniichan se froto la sien

-Mira los desastres que haces, adoptado  
-No diré nada solo porque esta vez me lo merezco, en parte –Dijo Ruby desde su lugar en la mesa  
-Bueno, tampoco te quedas muy atrás pato, me llamo tu director… -Dijo Yusei con una voz firme  
-Ah, sobre eso… 

En ese momento se abrió la puerta

Miramos, estaba segura que la habíamos cerrado bien

Un chico de aspecto peligroso, marcas en la cara, cabello anaranjado en picos, de ojos grises apareció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Crow?  
-¡Yo!, ¡vengo por la tarea!

Después de todo este día loco…

-Yusei… ¿quién es esta persona?


	4. -Introducción- Ganando Amigos

-Ruby-

 

El tipo entro como si nada a la casa

-Este, Crow… -Kani no parecía muy cómodo  
-Perdón por pasar, ¿hey Yusei, copiaste los ejercicios? Yo los tenía copiados, pero por alguna razón no les entiendo, ¿puedo ver los tuyos?  
-Todavía no los he terminado  
-¡Entonces confirmemos respuestas!  
-Aun no los has empezado, ¿verdad?  
-¡Por eso! –Dijo riendo el recién llegado

El recién llegado nos volteó a ver a Ahiru y a mí

-Ah, disculpen por entrar tan de repente… ah, estos son tus hermanos ¿no?

Yusei solo asintió

-Tú debes ser Hikari-chan, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, Fudo Hikari, mucho gusto  
-El gusto es mío, y este joven debe ser Ruby

Un señor ánimos con pinta de motociclista, que de seguro lo era  
Cabello anaranjado muy despeinado con un a clase de diadema, traía varias marcas en el rostro que a pesar de verse algo amenazantes, no opacaban sus ojos vivos  
¿Porque no me sorprende mucho que sea amigo de Kani?

-Yusei tenía razón, tú eres el único que no se parece de los tres

Hubo una clase de silencio incomodo mientras mi ira empezaba a elevarse

-¡¡¡Kani……!!!

Aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta salió corriendo, yo lo perseguí

 

-Hikari-

 

Después de ver la salida loca de ambos nos quedamos solos el amigo de Yusei y yo

-Este…. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –Le pregunte

Luego de un rato, ya todos en la mesa

-Perdón, perdón, dije las cosas sin pensar –Rio nuestro invitado -bueno, a presentaciones, me llamo Crow Hogan, con que me digan Crow basta  
-Ah, ok, Crow ¿eh?… estudias entonces en Giruhi, pareces más joven –Le dije  
-Todo mundo me dice eso, pues si, estudio ahí, también trabajo medio tiempo como repartidor  
-Jiji  
-Patito…

Ruby me miro sonriendo ladino, entendí inmediatamente el mensaje

-Ah, si

Me puse frente a Crow y me incline haciendo reverencia

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestro hermano hasta hora y disculpe las inconveniencias

Crow me imito en un segundo

-No, no hay problema alguno

Yusei solo se nos quedó viendo casi queriéndole dar un tic en el ojo

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?  
-Lo hemos practicado desde antes de que nos mudáramos

Empezamos a comer, como teníamos invitado trate de dar lo mejor de mí para hacer la comida

-Así que viven solo ustedes tres  
-Sip  
-Eh, ¿Y si les alcanza el sueldo para los tres?  
-A veces no, pero nos llega un poco de dinero de las pocas, digamos, investigaciones en las cuales intervino nuestro padre –Respondió Yusei  
-Ah, ya veo…

Fui hacia el baño que Ruby estaba ocupando

-¡La cena esta lista!, ¿¡Ruby!? ¡Sal de ahí ahora!  
-Enseguida voy 

-Ruby-

 

Me lave muy bien los golpes para que luego no se notaran  
Pero mientras lo hacía me quede pensando en la escuela  
Que hacer… 

*******

 

-Tiene que ser una broma…  
-Lo mismo pienso…  
-Jeje

Tres personas reunidas para un trabajo en equipo, principales inconformes: yo y Tarzan

-¡¿Porque me tenía que tocar de grupo con él?!  
Silver nos volteó a ver con ojos que prácticamente nos cortaba la cabeza a ambos -¡El grupo de allá! ¡Guarden silencio! ¡Desconcentran a los demás grupos!  
-¡D-disculpa!  
-¡P-perdón!

El pelirrojo volteo para su propio equipo quienes lo miraban  
Habíamos hecho equipos para un trabajo de investigación y para armar algún experimento  
Y yo había sacado el “maravilloso” papel donde contenía el nombre de ESTA cavernícola, quien volvió a llevar su cabello repleto de ramas y hojas

-Silver-kun da un tanto de miedo cuando se lo propone –Dijo el chico de cabello negro que también estaba con nosotros

Lo único bueno es que también me había tocado con Manabe Kakeru, un chico con el que ya comienzo a llevarme bien

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mire a la cavernícola

-¿Sobre qué?  
-Sobre el equipo, tú fuiste quien lo saco  
-Fácil, repartamos el trabajo  
-Créeme que es lo que quisiera, pero el trabajo requiere que lo hagamos juntos  
-Entonces hay que reunirnos en casa de alguien  
-No  se puede en mi casa,  mi padre no está y no sería prudente que me quedara asolas con dos chicos, así que será en tu casa

Ni que le fuéramos a hacer algo

-¿Y porque no en la biblioteca?  
-Y todavía lo preguntas, niñita  
-Cavernícola  
-¡Delicadito!  
-¡Tarzan!

De nuevo el pelirrojo perdió la paciencia con nosotros

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!

Nos quedamos tumbas  
Después de respirar profundo y limpiarse por algún motivo el rostro, la chica de la selva me miro de nuevo

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Supongo que al Ruido que hacemos

-¿Y en tu casa Kakeru?  
-Sin discusión, mi madre va estar en casa  
-Que opción, entonces en la mía, ni qué hacer  
-Ok entonces, mañana comenzamos el trabajo 

***

 

El ruido de que se abría la puerta del baño se oyó

 

-¡LA CENA SE ESTA ENFRIANDO!  
-¡¡¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA SIN TOCAR!!!  
-¡TOQUE!, ¡solo que tu no respondías! ¡HASTA PENSE QUE TE HABIAS DESMAYADO!  
-¡SAL ENTONCES!

Yusei subió por el escandalo

-Ambos, dejen de discutir de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y vengan a cenar  
-¿¡Eres inmortal!?

Llegamos a la mesa con dos golpes en la cabeza  
En la mesa estaba  un recipiente repleto de hotcakes, pero al lado de este…

-P-pero que-  
-T-u p-o-s-t-r-e 

¡¿La bomba de azúcar estaba cargada de todo lo dulce que encontró el pato en la alacena?!

-Y te lo tragas  
-¡¡ESTO NI TU TE LO COMERIAS!!

Y active el modo Yami

-Perdón, se me olvido, quien fue el que metió la pata en el club de teatro ¿eh? ¿Yo? No ¿verdad? ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Tú!

Sin discusión

-Tu familia sí que es animada-Dijo Crow divertido  
-Y eso que no los has visto en forma normal

 

-Hikari-

 

Al finalizar la cena me dirigí a mi cuarto para comenzar a leer el libreto

-Veamos

La primera línea del libreto estaba escrita la primera línea de la canción “Después de todo me alegra haberte amado desde el principio, al cielo una canción cantare”, lo demás era narrado casi tal cual la canción  
Un montón de monólogos larguísimos del protagonista, quien sería yo, algunos sin sentido, otros muy profundos  
Al terminar de echarle una hojeada me sorprendió lo “bien escrita” por así decirlo que estaba estructurada  
Los monólogos eran malos, pero todo lo demás estaba muy bien escrito

-Y esto lo hizo ese tipo…

Me daba rabia admitirlo, pero era bueno, muy bueno  
Ruby estaba en K.O después de mi bomba de azúcar, por ahora lo dejare en paz  
Comencé a estudiar partes de la obra

 

-Yusei-

 

La mañana del siguiente día, desperté gracias a una serie de timbres a la puerta  
Fui sin ganas a abrir la puerta, frente a mí un joven que nunca había visto

-¿Qué desea?  
-¿Esta es la casa de la familia Fudo?  
-Ah, si  
-¿Fudo Hikari, ya está despierta?

-Hikari-

 

Ruby y yo nos levantamos medio somnolientos a vestirnos, sabíamos que habíamos oído ruidos, pero de que había sido no teníamos ni la menor idea

Pero cuando baje a desayunar mi cerebro volvió a funcionar 

-¿¡¡TU!!?  
-Buenas  
-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI CASA, MOUTO?!  
-Tranquila Ahiru  
-Sí, tranquila patito –Se burló Mouto

Le iba a dar un golpe cuando Yusei me detuvo

-Dije que tranquila

Me tranquilice, bueno, además de la música, Kani es el único que puede tranquilizarme, pero

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?  
-¿No te dijo Minato sensei?

Atem señalo un papel completamente arrugado en la mesa, trato de dejarlo más presentable y me lo dio a revisar

-Ya lo leí, al parecer tu director tiene algunas ideas un tanto extrañas

Lo leí como pude, aún seguía algo somnolienta

-Tiene que ser una broma…  
-¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa? -Ruby iba bajando con ojos adormilados, fijándose en el visitante no deseable se le quedo mirando un rato-¿El que hace aquí?  
-Hikari y Mouto-kun deben ir juntos a la escuela  
-¿Ah? –Ruby me arrebato el papel y comenzó el también a leer  
-Hikari debe de verificar que Atem llegue temprano a clases, Mouto de misma manera

Atem me miro sonriendo

-Así que por eso vine, estoy a tu cargo, patito  
-¡¡Me vuelves a decir patito y yo…!!  
-¡Ahiru! -Yusei parecía molesto pero como diciendo que golpearlo no solucionaría nada  
Atem solo me miro de nuevo -A lo que estábamos  
Yusei miro a Atem –Por mí no hay ningún problema, solo que, la moto está diseñada para tres personas, ponerle un carrito para ti tomara un día completo…  
-Ya veo, pero si no llegamos juntos, nos reducirán la calificación

Tome el papel de las manos de Ruby y lo releí

-¡¿Dónde rayos-demonios viene eso?!  
-Ultima clausula, créeme, yo estaba igual cuando lo leí completo

¿¡Que es lo que quiere el director con todo esto!?

-Así que no hay de otra  
Ruby suspiró -Ni que hacer, hoy me iré a pie, ah, por cierto, recuerda Kani que hoy vienen los de mi equipo  
-Sí, ok 

Atem pareció recordar algo en ese momento -También hoy tenemos que ensayar en casa de Nagisa, Patito  
-¿Eh? ¿En casa de Fukawa?  
-No nos dejan usar la sala de teatro hasta un día antes de la obra, y el cuarto del club estará lleno de la escenografía que vamos a usar, ah, por cierto, ¿termino los trajes? –Le preguntó a Ruby  
-Apenas me dijeron ayer, no esperes milagros, los tendré listos el sábado, es el domingo, ¿no?  
-Sí, muchas gracias

Yusei suspiro al ver que se hacía tarde -Ok, eso haremos, hoy mismo instalo el carrito, hoy entonces te vas a pie Ruby

-Ok  
-¿Seguro Ruby? El camino es largo  
-Kani, las zapatillas, ¿las arreglaste?  
Kani asintió -Sí, están listas para usarse  
-Perfecto

A la anterior conversación Atem solo mostro una cara de confusión

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde, vamos  
-Que Mouto vaya atrás, tu, me tocas el pecho y te tiro de la moto  
-Ok, ok –Dijo sonriendo ladino 

-Sapphire-

 

Ese día me levante muy temprano y empaque algunas de las cosas que iba a necesitar

 

-Hoy no llegare a casa a comer  
-Ok, cuídate mucho, ah, Sapphire, ¿puedes checar si el nido está bien antes de irte?  
-¡Ok!

Mi padre trabaja investigando animales y su habitad, ahora mismo la cuidad está arruinando muchos lugares, pero trata de llevar el equilibrio en esta ciudad mínimo  
Y yo por supuesto le ayudo

-Veamos…

Escale el árbol hasta llegar al nido, tratando de no molestar a las aves,  todo parecía estar en orden

-Ok…

Baje con cuidado, pero aun así mi cabello se volvió a llenar de ramitas, y no tenía el tiempo para quitármelas de encima

-¡Parece que están bien!

Mi padre me miro desde la ventana de su cuarto

-¡Ok!  
-¡Ya me voy! 

Tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hacia el instituto… pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que me esperaba llegando  
Me esperaba un idiota, cara bonita, niño delicadito  
Pues bueno, hoy voy a ir a su casa, casa enemiga, pero no hay de otra  
Espero resistir las ganas de patearle la cara, espero… 

-Ruby-

 

Llegue apenas unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana  
Entre a Yoruhi y justo llegando

-¡Hola Ru-Ru!

Kakeru me tacleo en la entrada

-Ah, Hola Kakeru -Me incorpore un tanto-Me vuelves a llamar Ru-Ru, y te tiro a la alcantarilla  
-Pero es un lindo apodo  
-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas  
-¿Eh? Parece que no has tenido un buen día hoy ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí, de hecho creo que se podría considerar eso  
-¿Eh?  
-Luego te cuento

Seguía pensando en lo de la mañana, espero que el pato este bien, si llega a meter la pata será muy malo para todos nosotros….  
Mis pensamientos se fueron rápido cuando llego ella a la escuela

-¡Hola Sapphire! –Saludo una de sus amigas  
-Hola

Llego en su bicicleta que aparco rápido, tenía nuevamente el cabello lleno de ramitas mientras saludaba a sus amigas

-¿Sigues sin hablarle a tu novia?

Metí el pie en su camino y estrello la cara contra el pavimento

-Perdón, no te oí, ¿decías?  
-¿Todavía no te has disculpado?  
-¿Por qué debería?  
-Pues ya deberías, a menos para bien del trabajo  
-Lo sé, lo se…

Y en ese mismo segundo la voltee a ver, ¡que rayos! Volteo hacia acá y me dirigió una mirada asesina y luego siguió hablando con sus amigas

-Mejor entremos

Deje mis zapatos, Kakeru le hecho un ojo

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tus zapatos tienen algo en la parte de abajo  
-Ah, te diste cuenta…  
\- Si, ¿qué son?  
-Los diseño mi hermano, son como una especie rara de patines, tienen una clase de propulsor abajo, es útil cuando no se puede usar la moto

Entramos al salón y justo después entraron los demás y el profesor  
Por ahora seguimos sin dirigirnos la palabra, tal vez tenga oportunidad de “disculparme” una vez que estemos en mi casa 

-Hikari-

 

Mion estaba riéndose casi cayéndose al suelo

-Perdón, ¡pero es muy divertido!  
-Hasta pusieron a Yuki-chan en la puerta para verificar que llegaran juntos  
-Fue todo un espectáculo, y más con el club de fans de Atem, que pensaron que estaban saliendo juntos  
-Sí, las cartas de amenaza ya me llegaron

Y Atem llego con cara de mátenme 

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?  
-Ya por fin arregle las cosas, no puedo creer que creyeran en verdad que estaría saliendo con una chica tan ordinaria  
-Sí, y yo no puedo creer que piensen que saldría con un chico tan orgulloso y estúpido como tu Mouto-kun  
-Huy, eso dolió –rio Atem  
-Ok, ya basta, ya leíste el libreto ¿Fudo-chan? –preguntó Mion  
-Sí, me esforzare al máximo  
-Te aviso que todavía puede haber cambios  
-¿Eh…?

¿Ah sí?

Satsuki-sensei llego un segundo después

-Ok, libro de matemáticas pagina 560, vamos a empezar…

Me miro un segundo y luego volteo a ver a los demás

-Recuerden todos, hoy es en casa de Nagisa -Atem dijo a los demás en un murmullo  
-Ok  
-Está bien

Carly se acercó a mí y me empezó a susurrar algo que apenas y entendí

-¿Qué?

Trato de decirlo más fuerte 

-Pan, no comer  
-¿Eh?  
-Ustedes dos, Fudo, pasa a resolver esto  
-¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Carly me miro disculpándose, está bien

¿Pero qué quiso decir?

 

Llego la hora de la salida y me estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Carly

 

-Entonces te venimos a recoger cuando nos vayamos para la casa de Nagisa  
-Por favor

Salí de la escuela para ir de nuevo a la cafetería

-Bienvenidos, Hola Hikari-chan, ¿verdad?, ¿hoy traes compañía?  
-¿Compañía?  
-Definitivamente estoy pintado –dijo una voz que salió de detrás de mi  
-¡¡Whoa!!

Un hombre de cabello gris oscuro, ojos negros y piel trigueña estaba a mi lado

Lo he visto antes en algún lado

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Fudo chan?  
-¿y usted es…?  
-Profesor de Asahi, Noyami Yu  
-Uh…  
-¿No recuerdas? Yo entre justo cuando tu salías ayer de la oficina de Minato  
-¿Ah sí?  
-Ah, Blue-chan, por favor una mesa para ambos  
-Enseguida  
-Este… -Estaba algo nerviosa, ¿Qué quería este profe conmigo?  
-Yo estuve un tiempo en la cuidad de dónde vienes, y conocí por supuesto al profesor Fudo Hiroshi  
-¿A mí papa? -Trate de no lucir sorprendida, pero en verdad lo estaba, nunca había oído de el  
-¿Tienes tiempo? Quisiera hablar contigo  
-Sí, no hay problema 

-Ruby-

 

-Ok, esto va aquí, y esto aquí… -Sapphire trataba de acomodar nuestro proyecto, pero enseguida me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, tiene sus ventajas ser hermano de Kani para estos asuntos  
-Te equivocaste en esa parte  
-¡Claro que no niño delicadito!  
-Lo hiciste, esa parte está mal  
-¡Que no lo hice!  
-Haber, ponlo a funcionar, veras que no sirve  
-¡Te probare que…!

 Nuestro proyecto salió volando en pedazos por todas partes de la habitación ante los ojos confusos de la chica cavernícola

-Te dije 

Su frustración exploto en un grito aterrador para luego desplomarse en el suelo  
Tenía que ser jueves, tenía que ser jueves, tenía que ser mi día de descanso de la estética ¿verdad?  
Mi día libre y estoy pasándolo con una cavernícola y Kakeru en mi casa…

-Ya llegue

Kani por fin regreso a casa

-Ah, ¿ya llego tu padre?  
-¿Eh? –Oh no  
-Perdón por molestar –Yusei apenas estaba entrando a la casa  
-Kakeru, él es… -Más vale que actué pronto antes que…

Kakeru salió disparado hacia Kani

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Fudo, le aseguro que cuidaremos bien de su hija  
-Kakeru…. ¡Te matare!  
Yusei miro confundido -Ruby ¿quiénes son ellos?  
-Son compañeros de la escuela, él es Kakeru y la de aquí es la cavernícola

Sentí un golpe que me mando hacia la pared, Yusei rio un poco

-Ah, ya veo, gusto en conocerles, yo soy Fudo Yusei, soy el hermano mayor de Ruby, disculpen las molestias ocasionadas por mi hermano

Kakeru se detuvo en seco

-¿Hermano? Perdón, es que se parece al de las fotografías  
-Sí –Dijo Yusei mientras reía nervioso –mi padre y yo nos parecíamos bastante

La cavernícola parpadeo confusa, pareció entender en parte el “parecíamos” en pasado

-Si necesitan ayuda estaré agregando el carrito a la moto  
-Ok

Kani se fue hacia la cochera, me pregunto qué tal se la estará pasando Ahiru, por cierto que aún no he terminado su traje

-Pues… sigamos con el trabajo –se apresuró a decir la cavernícola  
-Pues a recoger todo esto –Sonrió Kakeru

Creo que debí decirles antes de lo peculiar de mi familia

 

-Hikari-

 

-Así que eso paso… –Yu sensei parecía triste al oír las noticias, yo solo permanecí callada –Lo lamento  
-No, no lo lamente…

Al parecer, el profesor y mi papa son parientes lejanos, se conocieron en una boda y fueron a la misma universidad junto con el Director Minato, eran amigos cercanos, hasta traía una foto de los tres consigo 

Perdieron contacto poco después que mi papá había empezado su última investigación… la última que hizo antes de fallecer…

Papá nunca comentaba sobre sus amigos, nosotros y sus proyectos éramos todo su mundo, Yusei se habría encargado de hacerles llegar la noticia a los que pudo, pero era obvio que no llegaría a todos lados

-Mínimo me hubiera gustado ir al funeral, ¿Cuándo fue?

Algo le pasaba a mis oídos… no entendía la última frase

-¿Disculpe?   
-¿Cuándo fue el funeral? – Volvió a preguntar y yo volví a no entender

¿Había habido un funeral en primer lugar? ¿O mi papá fue cremado? Realmente no recuerdo ir a ninguno de los dos solo…

Arañas  
Arañas,  Arañas   
Arañas, Arañas, Arañas

Empecé a tener dificultad para respirar, sentía que me debía ir lo más rápido que se pudiera

-¿Fudo-chan?

No, ahora no…  
Tranquila… todo está bien  
No hay arañas aquí…

-D-disculpe… no lo recuerdo bien, tengo algunas lagunas en mi memoria de esos días, fue un shock muy grande…  
-¿Shock? –Me miro confundido –Si murió de enfermedad, ¿Verdad?  
-Si… pero fue muy repentino… -las palabras salían como mentiras de mi boca 

Pero era verdad

Papá había muerto repentinamente en su estudio… y la primera en descubrirlo fui yo…

En ese momento llego el mesero… ¡¿quién era Silver-kun?!

-¿¡Silver-kun!?  
-Su comida… -Dijo sirviéndonos la comida que traía en una bandeja  
-¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?  
-Desde hace mucho… ayer fue mi día libre

¡Tal vez por eso lo dejan a veces sentarse solo!

Pero la verdad… 

-Te ves bien en uniforme de mesero…

Silver mostro ojos confundidos y un poco de sonrojo en su cara

Espera… ¡Lo dije en voz alta! ¡Estúpido pato, estúpido pato!

-Si me disculpan…  
-Sip…

Silver-kun se dirigió a la mesa vecina mientras yo lo seguí con la mirada

Yu-sensei comenzó a silbar, voltee a verlo confundida

-Silver es un gran chico, ¿verdad?  
-¿Perdón?  
-Entonces te gusta Silver-kun

Silver volteo hacia nuestra mesa un poco sorprendido y con la cara aún más sonrojada, yo me puse completamente roja

Me disculpé con la mirada, pero rápidamente trate de ya no mirarlo, trate de hablar en susurros

-No… bueno… no… apenas y lo conozco…

Sentía el sonrojo en mis orejas, miraba hacia abajo sintiendo aun la mirada del profesor y de Silver-kun

-Ah, ya veo

No sé si me oyó, pero Silver se fue retirando a lo que pensé seria la cocina  
Suspiré tranquila tratando de calmarme

-Deberías tener cuidado con los enamoramientos a primera vista

Lo dijo en una voz lo suficientemente audible para que me apenara y le mirara molesta

-Ok, ok, dejemos el tema…, sobre otra cosa, se me hizo curioso, pensaba que la hija de Hiroshi se uniría al club de química, pero estas en el club de teatro, ¿no?  
-Ah… si…  
-No pareces muy alegre de estar ahí  
\- En si lo estoy -Mentí –pero es un poco diferente a lo que me imaginaba en un principio

Me miro como si pudiera ver atravesó de mi –Ya veo

En ese momento se oyó una voz en la entrada

-Hikari!

Voltee a verla, Carly estaba ahí llamándome

-Me tengo que retirar  
-Ok, yo pago la cuenta

¿Eh?

-¡No hay necesidad!  
-Insisto –Dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa era definitivamente rara…, como de oreja a oreja –Ve, se te hace tarde  
-ok… gracias

Me retire rápido hacia donde estaba Carly

 

-Yu-

 

Enserio me hubiera gustado ir al funeral… tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas que se quedaron pendientes…  
Pero así era Hiroshi, creo que en parte estuvo bien que no fuera… creo que a él no le hubiera gustado…  
Estaba algo melancólico, no quiero decir que tengo mala suerte, pero pareciera ser…  
Mire la hora, es momento de ir al hospital  
Saque mi billetera y deje el dinero más propina en la mesa

 

-Hace mucho que no venía, profe Yu –Dijo Blue acercándose, yo le di clases y fue una de mis mejores alumnas  
-Si ¿verdad? Esta vez solo la seguí, supuse que entraría aquí para comer  
-¿Pasa algo con Hikari-chan?  
-Es la hija de un amigo… -Dije aun algo melancólico –Esta en el club de teatro de Asahi… aunque parece que no le va también  
Blue rio un poco -¿Por qué lo dice?  
Sonreí –Esa niña es un Daikon* total

 

-Sapphire-

-¡Por fin! –Las piezas se acomodaron de la manera correcta y la prueba quedo perfecta  
-Aunque apenas llevamos la mitad –dijo Manabe  
-Pero avanzamos, ¿no? –Dije sonriente  
-Eso sí, ah, Ru-Ru, ¿puedo usar tu baño?  
-Arriba a la izquierda, puerta blanca

Desde hace rato parecía que estaba muy serio…

-Gracias~

Manabe salió volando, yo me quede con el tipo…

Uh…

-Creo que tendremos que reunir de nuevo  
-La próxima vez será en tu casa  
-¡Estás loco!  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
-¡Es obvio! ¡No puedo estar sola en casa con dos hombres!  
-Actualmente, contando a mi hermano, estás sola con tres hombres en una casa que es totalmente desconocida para ti, a mi opinión, esta es peor, ¿no te parece?

Punto, pero…

-¿Tus padres a qué hora regresan a casa?

Su expresión se volvió seria, más seria de lo que era hace rato

-… Ellos no viven aquí…

-¿Uh?

-¡Regrese! –Anuncio Manabe limpiándose las manos con un papel -¿Cómo van, tortolos?

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Sigamos con esto, a ver si le adelantamos  
-Como sea –Dijo el delicadito, pero parecía menos serio ya que cambiamos de tema

Parece que las cosas se están calmando entre este y yo… supongo…

Pero aun así por alguna razón tengo ganas de romperle la cara

…

¿Fudo y su hermano viven solos?

Me pregunto…

 

-Hikari-

 

-No sabía que vivías tan cerca de la escuela, Nagisa  
-Pues si –Dijo ella sonriendo, apenas habíamos cruzado pocas calles pero  no tardamos en llegar más de 20 minutos  
-Yo también me asombre un poco cuando lo supe-Dijo Carly riendo  
-Lo más seguro es que el viejo nos reciba –Tomoya no parecía muy feliz, supongo que con “viejo” se refiere al padre o al abuelo de Nagisa  
-Bueno, llegamos-Atem parecía muy a gusto en ese momento mientras se detenía en una puerta

Entramos a lo que parecía ser una tienda  
Nagisa fue la primera en entrar

-Ya regrese  
-Perdón por pasar-Casi dijimos en coro

Al entrar me encontré con una hermosa panadería, con una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos de color claro

-Bienvenida Nagisa  
-Ya vine –Dijo ella sonriendo

Era una mujer muy joven y bonita

-Perdón por pasar, Sanae-san –Atem sonrió  
-No, ninguna molestia chicos, pasen –Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Me la quede observando por un buen momento, ¿Quién era?

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la hermana mayor de Nagisa? –pregunté en genuina curiosidad

Se oyó una risa en general, me sentí apenada, ¿había dicho algo mal? 

\- No, soy la madre de Nagisa, Furukawa Sanae –Dijo sonriendo hermosamente

Tarde un poco en procesar la información

-¡¿Madre?!  
-Todos tuvimos la misma reacción cuando vinimos por primera vez –Dijo Lelouch, de paso también saludo a Sanae-san  
-La verdad es que Sanae-san se ve muchísimo más joven de lo que en realidad es

Tomoya miro a ambos lados como tratando de buscar a alguien

-¿Y el viejo dónde está?  
-Akio-san  está acomodando algunas cosas  
-¿Podemos pasar?-Dijo Atem mientras picaba un pan que estaba cerca  
-Por supuesto –Dijo sonriendo, en verdad tiene una hermosa sonrisa

Pasamos a la casa, que después de la fachada de la tienda parecía una casa normal, en la sala encontramos a un hombre de cabello entre cobre y rojizo, disque fumando, tenía un cigarro en la boca, pero no estaba prendido

-Ah, ya llegaste Nagisa  
-Sip –Dijo Nagisa sonriendo  
-También el club de teatro está aquí, y el mono

¿Mono?

-Sí, ya vine-Dijo Tomoya al parecer respondiendo

Ah

-¿Se les ofrece algo chicos?  
-Queríamos ver si nos daba consejos para la próxima obra-De forma muy formal hablo Atem, parecía que le tenía mucho respeto  
-¿Consejos eh? ¿De qué es? –Parecía interesado en el asunto  
-Es una obra basada en una canción, Fire Flower de Kagamine Len

Pareció detenerse a pensar un momento

-Ah, ya veo, ¿y por qué no la ensayan aquí?  
-Para eso vinimos –Dijo Atem sonriendo

Poco después montamos un mini escenario en un parque enfrente de la casa de Nagisa

-Bien, parece que ya todo está listo-Dijo Akio-san montando lo que parecía ya el telón  
-Ok, todo listo –Atem sonrió, enrollo el libreto como si fuera un megáfono y con su mejor imitación de un altavoz empezó a hablar riendo entre palabras -Patito, por favor reportarse al escenario

Me pare en medio del escenario

-Ok, empezamos, Nagisa  
-¡S-si!

La aludida fue hacia el escenario colocándose enfrente de mí, se puso en medio y respiro profundo

-En el escenario el telón te estará cubriendo en este momento –Dijo Atem sentándose en el suelo  -Nagisa, has magia

Nagisa sonrió, extendió su mano hacia delante

-“Si así lo deseas… ¿te gustaría que te lleve? Al lugar en esta ciudad donde los deseos se hacen realidad…”

¿Uh?

Sentí en ese momento un ambiente de tranquilidad  
Nagisa salió caminando hacia “fuera” del escenario, y yo me quede de pie como estúpida  
Atem me miro molesto

-Y aquí se arruina el ambiente, ¡pato! Tus líneas  
-Ah… ¿qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?  
-Nagisa dice esas líneas antes de cada obra, es para poner ambiente, que por cierto tu cortaste-Dijo Tomoya suspirando

Ahora estaba apenada

-¡M-me hubieran dicho antes!  
-Muchos hicimos eso, no te apures-dijo Carly sonriendo nerviosa  
-Ahora sí, tus líneas-Mion trataba de apoyarme dando un codazo a Atem  
-Ah, si… “Después de todo me alegra haberte amado desde el principio, al cielo una canción cantare”…

Carly fue al escenario  
Nagisa iba a ser de Kagamine Rin en la obra, pero por ahora Carly iba a tomar su lugar, ¿no es más fácil que lo haga Nagisa en un comienzo?

-No me importa que te moleste, así lo decidimos-Dijo Atem empujándome un poco

Creo que estoy hablando en voz alta demasiado seguido

Un poco después 

-Ah, seguía yo, este… “alguien ha visto a…”  
-“Estaba por allá, ¿no?”

Carly fue hacia mí, yo estaba sentada viendo al cielo

-“¿Pasa algo?”

Me puse de pie, mientras Carly trato de quedarse quieta

\- “Si el mundo acabara ahora… no sé qué haría, daría todo con tal de estar siempre con ella…”

… y aquí viene… 

-Atem,  no entiendo este monologo –Dije cortando la escena, Atem se acercó a mi molesto, arrebatando el libreto de mis manos  
-“Nos desvaneciéramos como los fuegos artificiales en el cielo… solo duramos unos segundos en el cielo, en cualquier momento esto se podría acabar…”, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
-No podría ser un monologo menos… ¿así? –Mion respondió casi como regañando a Atem  
-¿Cómo…?

Atem parecía sinceramente interesado en lo que quería decir Mion

-Algo como “lo que estamos juntos es muy corto… ¿que pasara mañana?, ¿estaré ahí? ¿Qué tan doloroso será si alguno de los dos faltamos?”

Mion parecía haber cambiado de personalidad de un momento a otro, Atem de repente pareció estar imitando a Mion

\- “Como los fuegos artificiales, somos puras flores que nos desvanecemos en el cielo”  
\- “Entonces ¿de qué nos sirve habernos conocido?”

-¿Qué hacen?  
-Nada -Atem había hablado sin siquiera voltearme a mirar –Carly, sigues

Carly parecía ida en la conversación cuando volvió por completo en si

\- … ¡Ah! Este… m-me perdí, ¿dónde vamos?

Me acerque a Tomoya

-¿Que acaba de pasar?  
-Están modificando el libreto, Atem hace un libreto tal y como se le meta a la mente  
-Mion es la que arregla las cosas que quedan por arreglar, así funcionan esos dos –Dijo Lelouch  
-Vaya…

Ahora que lo pienso, esos dos se ven muy cercanos, me pregunto desde cuando se conocerán

-Debiste consultar conmigo antes de imprimir tanto papel  
-Ok, lo hare la próxima vez –Atem parecía apenarse, siendo sus palabras apenas audibles  
-Sí, claro, ok, Hikari, si escuchaste, la frases del monologo cambian así… aun así me sigue sin gustar…

Atem se quedó callado sin siquiera mirarme  
Mion apunto en mi libreto y me lo dejo

-Uh… “Lo que estamos juntos es muy corto… ¿que pasara mañana?, ¿estaré ahí? ¿Qué tan doloroso será si alguno de los dos faltamos? Como los fuegos artificiales  nos desvanecemos en el cielo, entonces, ¿de qué nos sirve habernos conocido? ”

Voltee a ver a Carly, seguía 

-“¿Len?”  
-“¡Hubiera sido mejor no habernos conocido nunca…!”  
\- “¿…?”

 Se sentía vacío de cierta manera lo que estaba pasando

\- “Ah, lo lamento… no quise decir eso” -Me volví hacia delante - “la sonrisa forzada siempre aparece en mi rostro…”

El tal Akio nos miró en toda la práctica, más fijamente a mí  
Luego, ya pasadas de las 8

 

-Lo logramos… -Atem lanzo un gran suspiro como si estuviera demasiado cansado  
-La obra está avanzando bien –Dijo Akio  
-Muchas gracias a todos –Nagisa sonrió complacida  
-Ok, muchas gracias, Akio-san, si nos disculpan

 

Atem y compañía se fueron marchando, excepto Tomoya y Nagisa  
Antes de irme Akio-san me tomo del hombro

-Hikari, ¿verdad?  
-Ah, sí, Fudo Hikari

Gracias al cielo no me había llamado pato, todo el día me estuvieron llamando pato

-Te recomiendo practicar más, las expresiones te salen bastante  bien, pero al momento de decir las cosas suena bastante hueco  
-Uh…  
-¿Crees poder venir mañana? Podría enseñarte algunas cosas –Dijo sonriendo  
-Si… por supuesto  
-Ok, no más que decir 

El señor entro a su casa seguido de Sanae-san  
Nagisa y Tomoya los acompañaron después, me pregunte por un momento porque Tomoya también había entrado

 …

Una casa con padres que te reciben gustosos cada día…

-… Me da un tanto de envidia… papá…

Trate de regresar a la escuela para llamar a Kani para que pasara por mí, pero termine en algún lugar que desconocía  
Ruby tiene razón me pierdo con facilidad… y más si estoy sumida en mis pensamientos

Un poco después me di cuenta 

-D-¿dónde estoy?

Voltee a todos lados tratando de buscar algo que me pareciera familiar, pero no vi nada  
¿Qué hago…?  
Se hacía cada vez más noche, que hacer…  
Que hacer…  
Saque el celular, pero al abrirlo…

-No es posible…

“Fuera de área”, algo estaba interfiriendo con la señal  
Trate de volver pero cada vez me perdía mas

Maldición, maldición, maldición….

Empecé a desesperarme

Hasta que alguien me sujeto el hombro

Grite todo lo que pude, y caí al suelo, quería correr pero las piernas no me respondían

Sentí un miedo terrible

-Misma familia, definitivamente

¿Eh?

Se acercó poco a poco, de tal manera que pudiera mínimo distinguir su rostro

-¿Silver-kun?  
-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

No aguante más y me puse a llorar

-¡¿E-estas bien?! –Parecía preocupado, se agacho a mi altura  
-Perdón… perdón… -Fue lo más que pude decir 

-Silver-

 

***

-Fue un día duro, ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí, un tanto

 

Blue estaba a mi lado mientras ambos caminábamos de salida del trabajo

 

-Bueno, mañana por fin es viernes, ¿no?  
-sí… este… Blue…  
-Dime –Contestó con una bella sonrisa  
-Me preguntaba si tendrías algo que hacer el fin de semana, es que hace mucho que no salimos a algún lado…

 Blue se quedó pensando un momento, luego negó con la cabeza

 

-No puedo Silver, tengo un trabajo pendiente de la uni  
-Ah…  
-Pero mejor aprovecha este fin de semana para ver si puedes salir con alguna de las chicas que te presente~

Guarde silencio 

-Las chicas que pidieron el pastel de cereza hoy estaban muy lindas, ¿no lo crees?

Suspire  
Blue…  
Que no se da cuenta que…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema –Sugerí  
-Ok, déjame pensar… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu padre?  
-No muy bien…

 Problemas sin mucha importancia, he de decir… mientras esté trabajando y llegue cuando el ya no está, todo estará bien

-Animo hermanito, todo se resolverá pronto  
-… Espero

 En ese momento vi a alguien que iba mirando hacia todos lados, se veía desesperada

 Un momento

 -¿No es la hermana menor de Fudo?  
-¿Uh?  
-La que va ahí –La señalé  
-Es cierto, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?

La miramos un momento más

-Creo que Fudo Ruby dijo que ellos vivían hasta el otro lado de la ciudad  
-¿Estará perdida?  
-Voy a ver

 

***

 

Voltee hacia atrás, como era de esperarse, Blue se había ido…  
Suspiré, Fudo trato de tranquilizarse

-¿Te perdiste? –Le pregunté  
-Si… -Dijo aun entre lagrimas  
-Aquí no hay señal, será mejor que vuelvas hacia la cafetería  
-¿Por dónde?

Me fije donde estábamos exactamente, no sería muy difícil de llegar

-Derecha, izquierda, sigues derecho, luego de nuevo a la izquierda, ¿ok?  
Me miro confundida -¿me lo podrías repetir…?

Suspire de nuevo

-Sígueme…  
-O-ok

Seguía llorando un poco audible aun  
Era molesto…  
Muy molesto actualmente… 

-¡Deja de llorar! –Grité sin pensar  
-¡P-perdón!

Fudo se limpiaba apresuradamente las lágrimas con sus mangas, ¿qué es? ¿Una niña de 10 años?

…

\- Ten -Saque mi pañuelo de mi bolsillo, y se lo di  
-Ah, gracias… -Se limpió como pudo, ensuciado mucho mi pañuelo -¡ah!, rayos,  lo-lo lamento…  
-Luego me lo devuelves  
-Ok…

Permanecimos en silencio caminando un buen rato

-Perdón por las molestias –Se atrevió a decir, mínimo ya no sonaba tan mal  
-No, no hay problema… pero, ¿qué andabas haciendo por acá?  
-Pues… estaba pensando en muchas cosas, no me fije hacia donde iba…

Ok, no era mentira que personas así existen

-Deberías tener más cuidado  
-Si ¿verdad? -Rio tristemente -Mis hermanos siempre me dicen eso, pero yo nunca les hago caso  
-Pues en este caso, deberías

Otra vez silencio, pero sabía que quería decir algo

Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar

-Este… Silver-kun… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Este… bueno, en si es una disculpa, una disculpa en lugar de Ruby, sé que a veces es muy escandaloso, pero es un buen hermano

Estaba algo fuera de lugar, pero…

-¿A veces? Se la pasa peleando con Birch desde que entro a Yoruhi  
-¿Birch? Ah… creo que ya se quien...bueno, tiene sus razones… -Dijo algo apenada –Pero aun así,… sé que parece un tanto loco, pero en verdad, Ruby es una gran persona  
-Si tú lo dices

Y de ahí guardo silencio

-Ya casi llegamos… -Le avise

Es incomodo

Sabía que quería preguntarme algo, pero mejor se callaba y seguía caminando  
Se me hizo extraño que permaneciera tranquila en todo el recorrido, pensé que sería un poco parecida a su hermano tan escandaloso  
Aunque también era bastante incomodo, no era lo que me quería decir

-Si vas a decir algo, dilo ya –Dije al aire

 Fudo calló un momento, pareció armarse de valor

 -¿Cómo sabias que no había señal?

 Lucia confundida, supongo que no era obvio

-Vivo por aquí  
-¿En serio?  
-De hecho, cuando nos encontramos ya iba de regreso a casa  
-Oh… -Se sonrojo discretamente

Llegamos a la cafetería, inmediatamente Fudo saco su celular saco su celular

-Veamos…  Ah, ¿Yusei?, si… no, ya puedes venir por mí… estoy en la cafetería… si, te espero, gracias

Colgó, Suspirando aliviada

-¿Y quién va a venir a recogerte?

Si era Fudo Ruby me iría de ahí inmediatamente

-Kaniichan

¿Ah?  
¿Kani?  
No sé por qué razón me imagine a un enorme cangrejo llegando por ella con frases como “ya llegue por ti”

-¡Ah!, no, este… mi hermano mayor vendrá por mí, no es Ruby, es mi otro hermano  
-… ¿Cangrejo?  
-Es que… bueno, es una larga historia

Nos sentamos en la entrada de la cafetería, aun sentía su mirada sobre mi  
Ok, me dijo de su hermano, me dijo que por qué sabía lo de la señal ¿y AÚN así todavía tiene algo que preguntarme?

-En verdad, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo…  
-¡Ah!... este…. Pues…  
-Solo dilo –Comenzaba a ser molesto, pero trataba de no levantar la voz

Hubo un breve silencio

-Este… no, en si… gracias por acompañarme…

…

-¿Solo era eso…? –Debía admitir que estaba algo sorprendido  
-Sip, este… es que ibas hacia tu casa y pues… la verdad no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras aparecido en ese momento…  
-… No hay problema

En ese momento llego una moto color rojo cangrejo donde manejaba una persona con un casco color rojo cangrejo 

-¡Yusei!

Si, era su hermano

 

-Hikari-

Me acerque a Silver de nuevo antes de ir hacia Yusei

-De nuevo, muchas gracias  
-Sí, nos vemos luego  
-¡Sip! –Le dedique una sonrisa y me apresure a llegar con Yusei , me subí a la moto y nos fuimos rápido…

 Vaya…

Al principio, y después de lo que paso, pensé que se molestaría o mínimo me vería raro…  después de todo, él ya iba hacia su casa y yo pues... me puse a llorar cuando llego… ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Maldito pato cobarde!!

-Si te sigues ladeando te vas a caer –Me advirtió Kani  
-Ah, si  
-Todavía hay visitas, y puede que te reciban de forma rara  
-¿Uh? ¿Cómo que rara?

 

-Señora Fudo, gusto en conocerla, no se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de su hija~  
-KA-KE-RU!!!

Ahora entiendo

Ruby mataba con la Mirada a su compañero mientras este se moría de risa

-Mi nombre es Fudo Hikari, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano hasta ahora  
-No hay problema Hikari-chan –Dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos alegres  
-En verdad, no te pareces a ninguno de tus hermanos –Dijo la “cavernícola” a mi hermano  
-¿Seguro que no eres adoptado? –Dijo Yusei bromeando  
-Yusei y yo nos parecemos más a papá, Ruby se parece más a nuestra madre, es por eso –Trate de explicar antes que Ruby perdiera los estribos  
-Hablando de eso…

Oh no

 -¿Se quedan a cenar? –Cambie rápido el tema  
-¿Ah? –La “cavernícola” parecía confundida  
-¡Sí!, por supuesto-Respondió el moreno  
-Ok, ¡vamos a poner la mesa!

Fui rápido a la cocina y Yusei me siguió

-No puedes evitar la pregunta Ahiru –Dijo casi regañándome  
-¡No la quiero evitar! –Trate de defenderme  
-Mentirosa

…

No es que la quiera evitar, la quiero atrasar lo más posible  
¿Esta eso mal?

 

Luego

 -¡Que aproveche! –Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

 Kakeru-san se llevó un bocado a la boca

-Wow, muy bueno  
-Gracias – Dijo Yusei, él había preparado la mayoría de la comida esta vez  
-No siempre su comida es comestible, ¡así que aprovechen! –Dije riendo  
-¿Qué dijiste Ahiru?  
-Nada ~  
-La verdad está muy buena, yo apenas y puedo preparar una comida sencilla –Dijo Sapphire  
-Apuesto que no puedes distinguir entre el brócoli y la coliflor-Se burló Ruby  
-¿Tu si?- Contraatacó la chica

Ruby guardó silencio

-Uy  
-Golpe duro –Se burló Kaniichan  
-CLARO QUE PUEDO, ¿qué creen que soy? ¿Un niño de 8 años?  
-¿Te respondo?-Volvió a contraatacar

Ruby parecía molesto

-Ya, ya –Yusei trato de calmar la situación, Ruby pareció entender y siguió comiendo  
-Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarles algo? –Empezó a decir Sapphire -Bueno, si no les…  
-¿Porque estamos solo nosotros tres?-Adivino Yusei  
-Ah, si… eso  
-Ya te dije, nuestros padres no viven aquí –Dijo Ruby algo molesto aún  
-¿Y alguna vez vienen a visitar?

Hubo un silencio incomodo

-Nuestros padres fallecieron, solo somos nosotros tres –Explicó Yusei  
-Oh dios, lo siento mucho 

Ruby me miro, sabía que si quería evitar el tema, suspiro

-No hablemos del tema… mejor... hoy en la estética atendí a un perro muy lanudo, fue difícil, pero lo deje hermoso

En ese momento el tenedor de Sapphire hizo un ruido de caída que se oyó en un pequeño silencio

-¿Trabajas en una estética de animales?  
-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?  
-¿Trabajas en esos lugares donde a los animales les cortan el pelo de manera ridícula?  
-¡¿Ridícula?! 

¡¿Un lanzamiento de piedras?! 

-¡Quiero papas!  
-¡De esta no me pierdo! –Dijo Kakeru como emocionado  
-Confórmate con tu cena Ahiru –Dijo Yusei 

-Perdóname, pero mi trabajo hace que los animales se vean hermosos, ¡¿y tú les llamas ridículos?!  
-Sí, son ridículos, ¿has visto como dejan a un caniche?, se ven muy tiernos tal y como se ven normalmente  
-¡¿Con el pelo crecido y enmaraño?!  
-¡Hay perros muy saludables que se ven bien así!  
-¡¿Y tú en donde trabajas, si puedo saber?!  
-En una reserva para animales, uno: yo cuido más animales que tú y dos: yo sé más sobre ellos que tu  
-De cuanto acá estar siempre con los mismos animales todo el tiempo te hace cuidarlos mejor  
-¿Quién dijo que cuido de los mismos siempre?, también hay una veterinaria de la cual yo me encargo muy bien  
-¡Al menos va más gente a mi trabajo que al tuyo! Un animal hermoso también es un animal sano  
-¿Quieres apostar?  
-Un año,  ¡desde mañana contaremos que cuantos clientes entran a cada lugar!  
-¡El que haya atendido a más y sus dueños estén satisfechos, gana!  
-¡Hecho!

 Eso escalo rápidamente…

\- Y así se comienzan las guerras  
-Ya quiero saber que va a pasar –Kakeru parecía estar viendo un muy buen programa de televisión

Pero yo también estaba igual  
¡Se ve tan interesante!  
Pero para eso falta un año

El mismo año que necesitare para quitarme al club de teatro de encima

 

-Ruby-

GENIAL, MAS QUE GENIAL

El pato y Kani se fueron a sus cuartos riendo, la cavernícola y Kakeru se fueron después de la cena  
Yo me recosté tratando de dormir, pero no pude hasta pasadas las 12  
Podría considerar que mi yo de ahora estaba discutiendo con mi yo de antes

“Una reserva, es tu oportunidad” decía

Mas yo me mantenía en mi postura, revise en la oscuridad todos los cuadros de diplomas de asistencias a conferencias y concursos

-Este es el camino que elegí, ¿no?

Sí, me lo comprobaría a mí mismo  
Y eso será cuando le gane a esa cavernícola de Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Daikon: lit: Rabano, se le dice asi cuando alguien es un mal actor


	5. -Introducción- ¿Amigos o enemigos?

-Yusei-

 

De alguna manera presiento que las mañanas serán diferentes si esto sigue así  


-Estás loco  
 

Mouto Atem parecía molesto intentando ignorar los comentarios de nuestro patito

 

-¿Como que cambiar TODO el libreto? ¿Cuándo es la obra entonces?  
-Sigue siendo el domingo, tranquila, todavía quedan dos días  
-Pero yo ya me lo había aprendido, es MUY poco tiempo

Aun así, esto se puede considerar una “pérdida de tiempo”

 

-Ambos, discuten luego en la escuela, Ahiru, tú mientras termina de desayunar –Dije con voz firme

Hikari pareció tranquilizarse, empezando a llevar a su boca el cereal frente a ella

-Sí que sabe poner las cosas en orden, Yusei-san  
-¿Desde cuando llamas a mi hermano por su nombre? –Preguntó el patito  
-Ni modo que le llamara “Fudo-san”, todos en esta casa son “Fudo” menos yo  
-Vamos a seguir desayunando –Ruby parecía tranquilo aun por la situación  
-Ok… -Ahiru se rindió

Parece que la casa se ha dividido de alguna manera, yo no veo nada de malo en Mouto, pero parece que estos dos si  
Bueno, dividido no es la palabra, pareciera que soy una clase de mediador

-Hora de irnos –Anuncie, llevando los platos al fregadero  
-Gracias por la comida, Mouto va en el carrito, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ruby, yo asentí con la cabeza  
-No me molesta –Declaró Mouto  
\- Entonces vámonos

 A pesar de lo que parecía la discusión de antes, Atem parecía bastante molesto también, pero bueno, no me interesa en sí mucho  
Ahora tengo otros asuntos en la mente

***

Algo que me gusta especialmente de Giruhi es que tiene muchos espacios para que los alumnos puedan trabajar, en vez de recurrir a juntarse en alguna casa, y estos sitios no son solo seguros, sino que están resguardados y abiertos las 24 horas

Y por ahora me encuentro aquí con mi compañera de equipo, Izayoi Aki 

-Parece que ya está listo  
-Ok, solo falta encenderlo

Izayoi miraba fijo el aparato, como si algo de él le desagradara

-¿Pasa algo? –Le pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza –Bueno, veamos que tal funciona

Active con cuidado el mecanismo, todo parecía salir bien, pero Izayoi seguía viendo como con desagrado la maquina

-¿Estas bien?

De repente una tuerca salió volando

-¡¿Pero qué…?! -En ese momento todo empezó a salir disparado hacia todas direcciones, y una navaja del mecanismo fue hacia mí  
 -¡Yusei!, ¡abajo!

Me hice a un lado lo más rápido que pude

-¿Estas bien Yusei? –Dijo Izayoi acercándose a mi rápido, el mecanismo ya se había detenido

 Cheque, mi hombro, asombrosamente se hacía encajado en una de las protecciones que tengo en mi chaqueta por si llego a tener un accidente en la moto, una esfera de plástico anaranjada

-No es nada Izayoi, que bueno que traigo esto en los hombros

Izayoi miro con miedo la navaja, me puse de pie y tome los guantes de trabajo, quitando la cuchilla con cuidado

-Parece que no se dañó tanto, solo se golpeó algo al encajarse

Izayoi se acercó a mí con cuidado

-Lo lamento… -Dijo en un tono apenas audible  
La mire extrañado-¿Qué lamentas?, Es esta cosa que se salió de control…

Me acerque al mecanismo y lo examine con cuidado, la tuerca que salió volando primero debió de estar mal ajustada para provocar la reacción en cadena

-Yo soy el que debería disculparme, estaba seguro que había ajustado esa tuerca en su lugar, lo bueno es que creo que podemos aun recuperar el proyecto

Izayoi siguió en silencio por todo lo que quedo de tiempo 

***

 

Se veía algo triste y no sé por qué…

-¿Estás bien Kani? –Preguntó Ruby sacándome del trance  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?

Ruby me miro muy serio, ya habíamos llegado a Yoruhi, así que se bajó de la Moto

-Cuando dejamos a Ahiru solo contestaste “ah”, la dejaste bastante preocupada, cretino  
-Perdón… solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas  
-Pues bueno, nos vemos en casa

Sí, hay veces que soy un idiota, lo reconozco  
Al llegar a Giruhi me encontré a Izayoi en la entrada, parecía estarme esperando

-Yusei… este… no voy a poder asistir a la clase, ¿podrías presentar el proyecto por los dos?  
-¿Y eso? ¿Te sientes mal Izayoi?  
Ella negó con la cabeza –No es eso…  
-Deberías ir, si lo presento solo, te pueden restar la calificación, es un gran proyecto, seguro obtenemos una buena nota  
-¿Podrías hacerlo?

Parecía entre molesta y nerviosa, suspire un poco

-Ok… pero no entiendo el punto…  
-¿Interesa mucho? –Parecía que empezaría a ser más agresiva si seguía preguntando, conozco esa mirada, Ahiru tiene una similar  
-Ok, está bien… perdón

Me sonrió triste y fue caminando hacia afuera, la oí murmurar algo como “Supongo ahora todo saldrá bien”, pero fue tan bajo, lo más seguro no haya entendido bien  
No sabía si se tomaría todo el día o solo esa clase, suspire pesado, espero las cosas estén bien  
Fui hacia el taller donde estaba el proyecto y me fui hacia la clase

 

-Hikari-

 

Estoy algo preocupada por Kaniichan, apenas se acababa de ir y aún seguía en la luna, ¿algo habrá pasado que no nos quiera decir?

-Estas extrañamente callada, patito

Lo mire molesta, sus palabras me hicieron volver a la tierra, estábamos caminando casi lado a lado mientras las fans de este cretino nos seguían de cerca

Por cierto

-Ahora si me puedes explicar ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino?  
-Mion –Dijo su nombre de manera seca y cortante, como si esperara que su respuesta fuera suficiente para mi  
-¿Ah? -Por supuesto no lo fue  
-Mion fue la que me dijo que cambiara el libreto

Estaba confundida

-¿Y eso? Ayer solo cambiaron unas frases…  
-No tengo ni idea, pero si a ella no le parece, se cambia  
-Sabía que hacia las correcciones, pero… obligarte a reescribir…  
-Pregúntale personalmente, ya casi llegamos, uh… -Lo vi sonreír ladino

¿Qué planeaba?

-Creo que necesito quitarme el mal sabor de la boca

Y de la nada me tomo de la mano y sonrió falsamente

-Vamos Hikari-chan~, se nos hace tarde  
-¡¿Eh?!

Un grito general de “¡¿Eh?!” se oyó atrás de nosotros y Atem me jalo al salón cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-Jajaja, ¡fue divertido!  
-¡Tú! -Una patada lo mando al suelo rápido, aunque pareció no afectarle, seguía riendo  
-Oh vamos, fue divertido, ¡¿o no?! Fudo-chan  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Voy a recibir amenazas toda la tarde  
-Lo arreglare luego, tranquilízate  
-Tú siempre metiéndote en problemas –Dijo Mion acercándose, Mouto pareció estar serio de nuevo, pero no molesto

Ok, ahora o nunca

-Sonozaki-san,  este… Mouto me dijo que le pediste reescribir la obra… ¿Alguna razón? Ya vamos en prácticas y todo…  
-Oh bueno, la cambie por que ayer dijiste que no entendías la mayoría de los monólogos, a mí tampoco me gustaron y al público creo que menos, así que sería mejor que lo hiciéramos por narración en lugar de monólogos, ¿no te parece?

Me quede en silencio, aun así… y se siente peor saber que fue por mí en general que hubo el cambio

-No te preocupes, será básicamente lo mismo, ¿no Atem?  
-Sí, si –Dijo moviendo sus manos  
-¿Y de que están hablando?-Lelouch dejo de ver su lap  
-Ah, Lelouch, vamos a cambiar el libreto, pero va a ser parecido, solo cambiar los monólogos  
Lelouch se quedó viendo a Mion un momento –Entendido entonces  
-Enterado –Dijo Joey desde su lugar  
-Ok –Dijo Nagisa sonriendo tímidamente

Al parecer no es la primera vez que pasa… ¿Me siento un poco mejor?

-Deberíamos ver si alguien nos quiere ayudar con la narración-Dijo Carly  
-Pero por ahora no tenemos aún el guion, yo digo que hoy solo vayamos hasta que Loki sensei nos pase lista –Propuso Mouto  
-Ah, sí, está bien, solo a las 5 nos juntamos todos y luego nos podemos ir –Dijo Nagisa sonriendo

Espera, entonces, ¿no me tengo que quedar hoy?  
Un día sin el club de teatro, al demonio todo, ¡Estás son buenas noticias! 

-Ruby-

-Entonces en eso quedamos  
-Exactamente  
-¿Foto y ticket? No creen que están exagerando -Kakeru nos miraba mientras la cavernícola y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo, habíamos hecho todo un documento a mano, y tenía tantas tachaduras como correcciones a borde de página, pero era legible, y Kakeru debía firmar como testigo  
-También visitas sorpresa, está en el siguiente párrafo, y si no, déjame agregarlo –Dijo la cavernícola  
-No es exageración Kakeru, es por si las dudas, aunque no creo que esta cavernícola sepa usar una computadora  
-¡¿Qué dijiste?!  
-Relájense, seguro Silver nos vuelve a regañar si alzamos más la voz  
-¿Mínimo podrías dejar de llamarme cavernícola?  
-Si dejas de venir sucia y con ramas en la cabeza, lo considerare 

Si, como si pudiera  
Aunque… Por un segundo me imagine como se vería ella un poco más arreglada, de seguro se vería mínimo un poco mejor…

-Ok, hoy empieza esto, que gane el mejor –Dijo Kakeru firmando 

-Yusei-

 

-Y con esto termina la presentación, como ven, es 100% funcional, aunque es apenas la base para el proyecto final, esperamos haber mejorado el prototipo para entonces

Me sentía seguro. Éramos el ultimo equipo, pero el trabajo estaba bastante bien hecho

-Muy bien Fudo-kun, ¿alguna pregunta que tengan? –Preguntó el profesor –De no ser así, puedo preguntar, tu compañera de trabajo, Izayoi Aki, ¿Qué fue en lo que contribuyó?

Sentía el peso de su mirada encima mío, respire profundo

-Izayoi fue quien propuso el modelo en primer lugar, la zona de corte fue hecha por ella, y lo perfeccionamos entre los dos para este prototipo  
El profesor se quedó pensativo un momento –Ok, les daré las calificaciones de este parcial a la brevedad, casos como el de Fudo-kun que llego a mitad de mes, serán calificados únicamente por este proyecto, pueden irse

Crow se me acercó en el pasillo

-Te fue bastante bien, para ser el último grupo creo que diste una gran impresión  
-Si, en definitiva –dijo mofándose uno de nuestros compañeros –Mas como Izayoi no expuso no pasó nada raro 

Algo del tono empezó a molestarme

-¿Qué insinúas?  
-Este, tenemos clase Yusei vamos –Crow me jalo de ahí 

Caminamos un poco hasta empezar a entrar al otro edificio

-¿De que hablaba ese sujeto? –Pregunté molesto  
-Ya has oído los rumores, ¿no? –Dijo tranquilamente, con qué era eso otra vez…-escucha, en el primer trabajo en el Izayoi Aki hizo, durante la exposición el prototipo dejo de funcionar y se hizo pedazos, algunos pedazos peligrosos salieron disparados por todo el salón he hirieron a muchos, desde entonces se esparció un rumor de que eso no era la primera vez que pasaba  
-¿Se hizo pedazos?  
-Sí, muchos aseguran que en preparatoria todo trabajo que hicieran con ella acababa en desastre, aunque esos son solo rumores  
-Ya veo  
-Supongo que es mejor darle por ahora el beneficio de la duda, ¿no crees?-Dijo Crow mientras ambos entrabamos al salón  
-Si… -Dije un poco intranquilo 

Este asunto de los rumores no me gusta para nada

 

-Hikari-

 

-¡Entonces voy a comer! –Dije mientras íbamos por el pasillo Carly y yo  
-Estas muy feliz porque no hay club hoy  
-Por supuesto, hoy puedo aprovechar para hacer lo que sea, como la tarea de la maestra Satsuki  
-Buen punto, bueno, yo aquí me quedo  
-Que por cierto, Carly, ¿dónde te quedas? ¿Hay una cafetería además de la de enfrente?  
-Hay una habitación donde sirven un muy buen té y bocadillos –Dijo sonriendo –y puedes ver noticias de todo tipo  
-Ah, es cierto, me dijiste que querías entrar al club periodístico, ¿no?  
-A pesar de que me engañaron para el club de teatro, no me arrepiento de nada realmente, ya en la universidad poder desarrollar mis habilidades  
-Supongo que si –Dije sonriendo – ¿Me invitarías mañana a ese lugar?  
-Uh… Mañana es sábado  
-Ah, es cierto  
-El lunes te invito, bueno, por ahora, nos vemos a las 5  
-Sip, nos vemos

Entonces…  
Saque el pañuelo de mi bolsillo, se lo tengo que devolver después de todo  
Ok, aquí vamos

Entre con cuidado a la cafetería, Silver-kun fue quien me recibió al entrar

-Buenas tardes –Dije algo apenada  
-Bienvenida, ¿una mesa?  
-Sip, ah, antes de… Silver-kun

Le entregue el pañuelo, lo lave a mano para quitarle cualquier cosa que hubiera dejado ayer, estaba segura que estaba completamente blanco, limpio y olía a suavizante

-Ah, gracias… -Pareció… ¿sonrojarse? –entonces una mesa, ¿verdad?  
-Por favor –Dije sonriendo

Silver kun busco entre las mesas, vio con desagrado una

-Rayos… por aquí… y por favor, no le preguntes nada  
-¿Uh?

Me senté donde me indico y había una niña con el uniforme de Asahi que nunca había visto, parecía una niña de unos 13 o 14 años, pero era bastante pequeña  
Que alguien tenga la apariencia de ser más pequeño que yo me sorprende un poco  
La niña tenía el cabello castaño dándole al gris, ojos grandes cafés, su cabello largo estaba en una clase de trenza 

-Fuuko se acaba de encontrar con una persona rara  
-¿Eh?

 Bueno, al parecer se llama Fuuko

-Ese es el uniforme de Asahi, ¿verdad? ¿Estudias ahí?  
-Ah, ¡la persona rara me ha hablado!  
-Este…,  yo soy Fudo Hikari, ¿tu?  
-Ibuki Fuuko  
-Ya veo

Silver llego con un plato y un menú para mí

-Enseguida vengo a tomar su orden; aquí está la hamburguesa que ordeno  
-¡Fuuko lo agradece infinitamente!

Le entrego una comida parecida a una hamburguesa, pero en forma de estrella

-¿Una estrella?  
-No, una estrella de mar –Dijo molesta  
-A mí me parece una estrella  
-¡Es una estrella de mar!  
-Ibuki-chan

Blue llego al oír el escandalo

-Por favor deje de hacer tanto ruido, molesta a los otros clientes  
-Oh, Fuuko lo lamenta  
-Ok,  hay varios pasteles bastantes buenos, ¿Algo que gustes en especial?  
-Pues… 

Señale unos baguettes que estaban en promoción al parecer, dos y una malteada de helado sonaba bastante bien para mi estómago, Blue sonrió y fue a la cocina  
Yo volteé a ver a la chica enfrente de mí  
Me desconcertaba bastante, ese uniforme definitivamente era de Asahi, pero en verdad no la había visto…, creo…  
Cuando Blue trajo la comida  comencé a comer tratando un poco de ignorar a Fuuko

-Fuuko ya termino, ah, antes que Fuuko se vaya

De repente de no sé dónde saco una escultura de una estrella

-¡Por favor acepte esto!  
-¿Eh?

Me entrego la escultura, se puso de pie y se fue

-¿Que fue eso?  
-Lo de siempre

Silver se acercó y se sentó enfrente de mí

-Esa niña, dice ser la hermana de una maestra de Asahi, Ibuki Kouko  
-¿Eh? –No me suena el nombre en ninguna parte…  
-Ella se retiró hace creo 1 o 2 años, y… la verdadera Ibuki Fuuko, tengo entendido, está en el hospital en coma 

¿Eh?

-Entonces ¿quién es esa niña?  
-No sabemos realmente…  
-Pero suele irse sin pagar la cuenta –Dijo Blue entrando en la conversación y rápidamente entregando un bistec a la persona en la otra mesa   
-¡¿Ah?! 

¿Come gratis entonces? ¿O yo tendré que pagar?

-El dueño del café le invita la comida, no te preocupes –Dijo Silver  -Blue más que todo se queja porque no nos dan nuestra “propina” por esto

Miré a mi plato, en verdad esto es extraño

-Debo seguir trabajando, si quieres algún postre, nos avisas  
-Sip 

Apenas termine, revise la hora

-Ok, hora de irse

Le pedí a Blue la cuenta, creo que los viernes son los mejores días para comer baguettes aquí, y además están muy buenos  
No me podía quitar todo el asunto de Fuuko de la cabeza, me pregunto qué historia tendrá esa niña

-¡Gracias por venir!  
-¡Nos vemos!

Me despedí de Silver-kun con la mano y me fui retirando

 

-Silver-

 -Parece que cada día nos va a venir a visitar  
-¿Eso te alegra no? –Dijo Blue sonriendo  
-Por supuesto que no

Saque el pañuelo de mi bolsillo, estaba impecablemente limpio, la “S” bordada de hilo azul platinado se veía en todo su esplendor  
“Lo lavo a mano” fue la conclusión que pude llegar, ya era tarde cuando llegaron por ella, aun así, se dio el tiempo para devolverme el pañuelo justo al siguiente día  
Ignore lo que pasaba y me concentre en volver al trabajo

-Hikari-

 

Deje de pensar en esa niña, ahora solo tendría que ir 5 segundos al club ¡y sería un tanto libre!  
O al menos eso creí

-Ya vine –Dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mi  
-Ok, ya estamos todos, un minuto más y nos podemos ir –Anuncio Mion  
-Ah, Hikari-chan, se me olvidaba, mi papá me dijo que si podrías ir a las 6 a nuestra casa –Me dijo Nagisa

Oh rayos, lo había olvidado

-Si, por supuesto  
-Y….

Joey señaló a la puerta, el profesor Loki la abrió en ese exacto segundo, escaneo a todos con la mirada, apunto algo en su Tablet –Que tengan un lindo fin de semana chicos, los veré el domingo –Luego de eso, se retiró casi como un fantasma

-Ok, ¡vámonos! –Dijo el rubio recogiendo sus cosas del piso  
-Sí, nos vemos

Nos fuimos retirando  
Así que… todavía tengo una hora para desperdiciar

-Supongo que mejor voy donde Minato-sensei

Me debe aún una explicación por lo de que Atem y yo tengamos que venir juntos a la escuela  
Fui hacia su oficina, cuando...

-¿Are? Hikari-chan  
-ah, Profesor Yu

El profesor se acercó a mí con un libro en su hombro

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? ¿Y el club de teatro?  
-Decidimos cerrar actividades temprano, creo  
-¿Pero por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías ir mejor a tu casa?  
-Es que quería hablar con el director, pero…

Yu sensei me sujeto de los hombros

-Si valoras tu vida, no vayas por ahora con él  
Parpadeé confundida -¿Disculpe?  
-Ahora mismo tiene montañas de papel de tamaño edificio que no creo que sea prudente molestarlo , te lo aseguro, la última vez que alguien lo molesto cuando estaba haciendo ese papeleo termino casi atravesado por una shuriken gigante 

No me vaya a salir con que el director es un ninja en la noche

-Te recomiendo no molestarlo, Hikari-chan

Lo mire algo incrédula, pero bueno, suspire alto

-Ok, ok, bueno, entonces yo me voy  
-Nos vemos luego

Me aleje rápido, ya habría otra oportunidad

 

-Yu-

-Fácil de convencer, definitivamente

Aunque creo que me pase un poco con lo de la shuriken  
Me fui caminando hacia la dirección y abrí la puerta

-¡¡Vine a jugar!!

En ese momento se cayó una enorme pila de papeles

En medio del papeleo, Minato asomó la cabeza -Ahora estoy un tanto ocupado, ¿sabes?  
-Pero mínimo te interrumpí yo, y no Hikari-chan  
-¿Eh? –Me miró algo confundido  
-Venia para acá –Le expliqué -No la vi nada contenta  
-Ha de ser por lo de Atem, de seguro quiere reclamar  
-La verdad no estuvo nada bien –Dije en un regaño falso –No sé si quieres hacer de cupido o cuáles son tus intenciones  
-Pues “cupido” no es –Dijo casi en monótono, recogiendo los papeles –Yo no creo en eso de que “del odio al amor hay un paso”, te aseguro que no es mi intención  
-¿Entonces?

El desgraciado sonrió, entendía parcialmente lo que pasaba por su mente  
Los dos seguimos platicando, esta es de las veces que desearía que Hiroshi estuviera aquí con nosotros

 

-Hikari- 

Todavía falta 45 minutos, supongo que iré a la biblioteca…  
Me puse mis audífonos y entre a la habitación  
El lugar era grande y espacioso lleno de estantes repletos de libros  
Había uno que otro alumno en el lugar, incluyendo con uniforme de Yoruhi  
Paseé un poco por los estantes leyendo los títulos, de momento parecía que todos eran materiales de estudio  
Y de repente lo vi

-¿Eh?

Mis ojos definitivamente me engañaban  
Mouto estaba en una mesa bastante concentrado, varias bolas de papel llenaban la mesa, frente a él una libreta con muy pocas hojas  
Pero eso fue lo menos que me impresiono  
Lo que me impresiono es que ¡LLEVABA LENTES!, no sabía que Mouto usara lentes

Me acerque un poco

-Ya te vi Fudo-chan

Rayos

-¿Qué haces? –Me preguntó sin despegar la mirada  
-Aquí paseando, perdiendo algo de tiempo, ¿tu?  
Suspiró largamente –El nuevo guion  
-Y por lo que veo no te está gustando… -Dije  
-No, para nada –Dijo completamente serio 

Me sorprendí un poco, pareciera que cuando se pone los lentes es una persona distinta

-Fudo, ¿traes la canción contigo?  
-Sí, ¿por?  
-Genial

Me arrebato los audífonos y el mp3, olviden lo que dije, seguía siendo el mismo Atem

-¡Hey!  
-Shhh, silencio…

Empezó a buscar la canción

-Tienes un pésimo gusto musical, ¿Lo sabias? ¡Ah! Aquí esta

Se quedó escuchándolo unos segundos, acto seguido, suspiró

-¿Qué pasa?  
-No lo encuentro  
-¿Eh?  
-La razón, no encuentro la razón de la canción  
-¿Eh?  
-Salta de una parte a otra, de hecho, no sé por qué te gusta esa canción  
-¡Hey! ¡No culpes a la canción de que no puedes hacer la obra!

Fui callada por varios sonidos de que hiciera silencio, de ahí, el silencio pasó a ser algo incomodo  
Veía a Atem tratando de razonar que pasaba

Uh…

-… De esa canción es una vieja historia de los vocaloid  
-¿Ah?

Me miró confundido, intenté explicarme

 

-Un grupo del cual fueron “integrantes”  Len y Rin antes que cantaran más por su cuenta, los Vocaloid cantaban juntos más que en contadas ocasiones y hubo varias riñas de saber quién era el mejor hasta que se empezaron a “separar” por así decirlo

 Atem solo me miro, parpadeando un poco

 -Len había cantado muchas canciones por el solo, pero también le gustaba cantar con su hermana,  la sola idea que se pudieran separar por algo como lo que paso a los vocaloid de seguro aterro a Len, la canción va dirigida a su hermana y un poco a los demás vocaloid, bueno, eso cuenta la historia

Atem se quedó pensando

-Para ser sincera, me gusto como habías hecho la primera obra, pero que tal si la haces más…, no se…  
-Creo que tengo una idea  
-¿Eh?  
-Oh bueno, a trabajar

Ni un “gracias” ni nada por el estilo  
Por cierto…

-No sabía que usabas lentes, ¿de qué aumento son?  
-No uso, no tienen aumento

¿Eh?

-¿Entonces por qué los tres puestos?  
-Me hacen sentir más inteligente… -Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

No aguante mucho y lance una risita lo más callada posible que pude  
Me quede un momento a su lado viendo que hacia hasta que estaban a punto de ser las 6

-Ok, ya esta  
-¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido?  
-Cuando te llega la inspiración son rápidas estas cosas, cuando la fuerzas terminaras haciendo otra cosa -Atem se quitó los lentes y me miro con una sonrisa burlona -¿Sabes? No eres tan desagradable como aparentas

Je

-Esas son mis líneas… -Dije sonriendo ladina, revise la hora en mi celular - Y… se me hizo tarde, nos vemos luego Mouto  
-Antes que te vayas, dame un segundo  
-Tengo prisa  
-Deja darte tu libreto 

¿Eh?

Fue con la encargada de la biblioteca y le dio el libreto para que le sacara copias

-No tengo dinero  
-Yo lo pago esta vez, considéralo un agradecimiento por tu ayuda  
-Ok…

La señorita termino y me entrego las copias mientras Atem le entregaba el dinero

-Bueno, se me hizo tarde, bueno, nos vemos  
-Sí, nos vemos

Me fui yendo lo más rápido que pude

-Je, veamos si puedo hacer esto más emocionante –Me pareció oírle decir antes de irme

Llegue algo más tarde a la casa de Nagisa, Esperaba estar lo más presentable posible, con cuidado entre a la panadería

-Buenas tardes…  
-¡Ah! Fudo-chan, buenas tardes –Me recibió la mamá de Nagisa sonriendo  
-El señor Akio me pidió venir  
-Sí, me había comentado, fue por un encargo, no ha de tardar

La mamá de Nagisa realmente es una mujer muy guapa, también muy joven, creo que tiene una muy bella sonrisa

-En verdad, disculpe por llegar tarde  
-No hay cuidado

Mire alrededor a los panes que había, había unos bastante raros, pero otros que se veían muy ricos

-¿Puedo tomar uno?  
-Por supuesto~

Tome uno y lo empecé a mordisquearlo

-Ese es de crema de maní y en la otra parte tiene dulce de leche

Uh…

-¿Qué te parece Fudo-chan?  
-Es un… ¿interesante concepto? Aunque… creo que sería muy desagradable que los dos sabores se juntaran al mismo tiempo, el pan es bueno, pero creo que le faltó un poco de pensamiento…

De repente oí un leve lloriqueo  
Mire hacia Sanae-san y me di cuenta que había empezado a lagrimear

-E-este… ¿dije algo malo…?  
-Mi pan… mi pan…. ¡Le falto pensamiento para saber bien! 

Dicho eso y llorando, salió de ahí corriendo, justo después llego Akio-san con un abanico de papel y lo agito en el aire

-¡NO SE LE DICE ESO A SANAE!  
-¡Perdón!

Luego de un poco, me encontraba ya en la casa de Nagisa, dentro de la panadería

-Claro, perdón, no sabias  
-N-no, no hay problema

Con chipote y todo estaba ya sentada en la sala, creo que ya entendí el mensaje de Carly de “no comer pan”

-Pues bueno, si  eso llegara a pasar de nuevo, ya sabes qué hacer  
-Sip

Calladita me veo más bonita

-Oh bueno,  ¿traes el libreto?  
-Si

Saque el libreto de mi mochila  
-Nagisa me dijo sobre el cambio, la verdad no se me hace nada prudente  
-Dígaselo a Mouto y a Sonozaki  
El señor Akio sonrió un poco –Bueno, volvamos al libreto, empecemos… aquí –Dijo señalando una de mis líneas -Intenta decir estas palabras  
-Uh… -Tome de regreso el libreto y comencé a leer -“Rin parece no inmutarse por el cambio”  
-Alto ahí

Me quede en silencio

-¿Si?  
-Estás leyendo, con voz en monótono, en esa parte sigues siendo tu misma  
-No entiendo –Dije sinceramente  
-En esa parte debes convertirte en Kagamine Len 

¿Convertirme en Len?  
Len era una estrella bastante famosa en su ámbito, aunque no fuéramos muchos sus fans  
Pero… no sé cómo actuar como él

-Uh… en verdad no soy buena en esto  
-El teatro es fácil cuando te olvidas de ti mismo y te vuelves el personaje, luego lo difícil será volver a ser tú, te lo digo por experiencia  
Suspiré profundamente –Pero por ahora… sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea que hacer…

Akio se quedó en silencio un momento, luego trono los dedos como diciendo “eureka” –Intentemos algo entonces –Dijo sonriendo

Lo miré confundida

-Repetiré todo lo que hagas, como un experimento  
-¿Perdón?  
-“¿Perdón?”

 De repente me sentí extraña, como si de la nada me estaba viendo a un espejo extraño  
No pasaron ni dos segundos antes que el señor Akio empezara a imitarme, la forma en la que estaba sentada, podía ver un poco de mi expresión en su rostro

-No entiendo mucho este experimento  
-“No entiendo mucho este experimento” –Dijo aun imitándome, y de repente volvió a ser el señor Akio –Tu veme imitarte, sabrás a que me refiero –Y volvió a imitar como estaba sentada

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, movía los brazos y segundos después el señor Akio me imitaba, casi podía asegurar que el ángulo era el mismo que tomaban mis brazos; me rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y el señor Akio lo hacía de igual manera pocos segundos después

-Sigo sin entender

En ese momento vi algo, como un brillo extraño en los ojos del señor Akio

-¡Sigo sin entender! –Dijo haciendo un puchero

Me sorprendí un momento, el tono era diferente, pero por un momento me dio la impresión que lo había dicho de igual manera

-Uh… Señor Akio…  
-“Uh~ Señor Akio~” -Dijo con una voz provocadora, me sonroje visiblemente, ok, estaba segura que no lo había dicho de esa manera  
-¿S-Se está burlando de mí?  
-¡Se está burlando de mí!

Ok, ya se estaban asomando las lágrimas, se sentía horrible

-“Perdón por eso” –Dijo aun usando mis manierismos –“el de hace rato fui yo tratando de ser un pésimo actor, meto mis sentimientos en vez de usar los sentimientos de mi personaje” –Me tranquilice de repente –“Rompe la ilusión y además es poco respetuoso para el autor como para el personaje” –Y volvió a ser el señor Akio –Cuando comienzo a usar mis propias emociones, doy diferentes significados a las mismas palabras –Señaló el libreto –Kagamine Len está hablando por este libreto, igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo hace un momento, y tú no estás respetando la interpretación, te “estas burlando de él”  
-Uh…  
-Trata de ser empática –Dijo Akio sonriendo –Mira, ¿Cómo se sentiría? Te separaste de tus amigos, tu hermana no parece inmutarse por el cambio, y de la nada, ¡BAM! Amigo llama por teléfono, invitándolos a ambos a la feria, ¿Qué pensarías? Al final del día de todas maneras se van a separar

En ese momento un ruido extraño apareció

Un gruñir de tripas

-Así que tienes hambre –Dijo el señor Akio dijo riendo –Dejemos esto aquí, si quieres quedarte a cenar hay espacio en la mesa, y no te preocupes, la comida de Sanae es mucho mejor que su pan

Pues

-Me encantaría

La casa de Nagisa en si era muy cómoda, no espaciosa, pero si tenía esa calidez que a veces hace falta en casas espaciosas  
Estaba incómodamente sentada sola en la mesa, observando fotos familiares en las paredes y contando puntos en la pared  
Nagisa estaba en la cocina junto con la señora Sanae, Tomoya estaba en la sala esperando y el señor Akio estaba en la tienda

-¿Seguras que no gustan que ayude en algo?  
-Estamos bien, no te preocupes –Dijo Nagisa asomando la cabeza  
-Hikari-chan es la invitada, no podemos pedirle que nos ayude en la comida –Dijo Sanae también asomando la cabeza  
-Fudo -Tomoya llamó mi atención -¿Te sirvió un poco lo que te dijo el viejo?  
-Un poco… -Suspiré fuertemente -Pero en verdad soy un Daikon  
-Todos lo somos, y sorprendentemente hacemos un gran trabajo, bueno, según nos han dicho 

Tomoya miro hacia Nagisa

-Hasta Nagisa no había visto ninguna obra de teatro hasta que fue nuestra primera representación  
-Ah… Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Nagisa volvió a asomar la cabeza

-“Desde niña quería ingresar a un club de teatro”, ¡¿No fue lo que dijiste Nagisa?!  
-Así es –Dijo Nagisa sonriendo inocentemente

Pero que…

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios, como te interesaste en el club si no sabías de que se trataba?! –Me di cuenta muy tarde que estaba gritando, pero en verdad, ¿Qué rayos? Entonces, ¿Por qué quería abrir un club de teatro?  
-Este…  -Parecía confusa por su próxima respuesta  
Convenientemente de la nada apareció Akio-san -¡Yo! ¿Ya está lista la comida?  
-Sip –Dijo Nagisa aun sonriendo, supongo habrá tiempo después  
-Ok ¡A comer!

Supongo que la conversación podría pasar a otro día, pero aun así, no negare que me causa cierta molestia  
Nos sentamos todos y comenzamos a comer

-La obra es el domingo ¿verdad? –Preguntó Akio  
-Sí, así es –Respondió Tomoya  
-Ah, Fudo-chan, ¿ya sabe tu familia que vas a comer aquí? –Preguntó la señora Sanae  
-Sí, envié un mensaje hace rato –Al parecer Ruby estaba haciendo algo en la casa, asi que supuse que estaría bien  
-Fudo-chan –Trato de llamar mi atención Nagisa  
-Hikari  
-¿uh?  
-En la mañana me llamaste por mi nombre, puedes seguir llamándome así –Le dije sonriendo

Nagisa sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Todos menos el trio maléfico pueden llamarme así, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre Tomoya  
-¿Trio maléfico? -Tomoya sonrió ladino como burlándose del término que había utilizado  
-Mouto, Mion y Lelouch  
Y Akio-san exploto de risa –Ok, ok, ya luego hablaremos más del tema, por ahora, ¡Que aproveche!

Todos comenzaron a comer y hablar de cosas comunes, como que hicieron en la mañana o a discutir sobre no sé qué…  
No tarde mucho en sentirme como en casa

-Paku~ ¡Está muy bueno!  
-Muchas gracias por tus halagos –Dijo la Señora Sanae  
-Nagisa y la Señora Sanae cocinan de maravilla  
-¿Piensas eso? –Nagisa se sonrojo levemente  
-¿Oíste hija mía? Ya te puedes casar –Dijo bromeando Akio  
-¿Eh? –La cara de Nagisa asemejo un bombillo  y envió una mirada rápida hacia Tomoya, oh…  
-Pues tienen que pasarme la receta, el puré de papa es especialmente esponjoso y quiero saber sus secretos –No pude evitar reírme  
-¿Qué es lo que normalmente comes en casa? Hikari-chan -Sanae-san sonrió de manera dulce  
-Patillos variados, según quien cocine  
-Ya veo

Voltee a ver a Akio-san, quien estaba cerca de la arrocera, sonreí un poco

-¿Me pasas un poco de arroz pap…?

En ese momento me detuve y todo se volvió gris  
Respirar se me hacía difícil y no lograba concentrarme  
El lugar donde estaba de pronto cambio, se volvió aquel comedor de aquella casa  
Esa casa con los contactos a la derecha  
Debía volver, vamos,  pronto, vamos… vamos…

La figura de Akio-san se volvió diferente  
Esa bata de laboratorio, ese cabello parecido al de Yusei…  
Costaba respirar, estaba empezando a hiperventilar

-Rayos, rayos…

 

-Fudo-chan, ¿estás bien?  
La voz de Sanae-san me regreso a la realidad

-Yo…

Todo volvió a la normalidad en mi mente, Akio-san volvió a ser Akio-san y volví a estar en la casa de Nagisa, respire hondo

Debo dejar de llevarme por el momento

-D-Disculpe… no es nada… creo que me empiezo a sentir algo mal, llamare a mi hermano para que venga por mí…

Tomoya me miraba extrañado, Nagisa preocupada, Akio-san me miro también extrañado 

-Si quieres te acompaño  
-No, así está bien…, no te preocupes Nagisa

Demonios

Me sentí tan en casa, que recordé aquella casa

Y junto con ella a papá…

 

Yusei llego pronto por mí, disculpándose con los padres de Nagisa, mientras yo me despedía de ellos con la mano, parecían algo preocupados  
Arruiné todo, ¿eh?

El viaje fue tranquilo, y en silencio

-Llevas un buen rato callada, Ahiru ¿Paso algo malo en el club?

Negué con la cabeza fuerte, hundiendo mi cabeza en su espalda, para que supiera que estaba diciendo que no

-¿Entonces…?

Guardé silencio un momento 

-¿Me dejas… convertirme en conejito hoy?

Yusei guardo silencio un momento, luego suspiro

-¿Recordaste de papá?

Asentí

-Te sentirás peor si te dejo, será mejor que despejes tu mente un momento, los amigos de Ruby siguen en casa, date un baño y descansa, te hare un justificante para las tareas  
-Debo estudiar el libreto…  
-¿Crees que puedas?

Silencio, volví a Negar con la cabeza

-A dormir, mañana tendrás tiempo… ¿Traes tus audífonos? En el alto, te doy permiso de escuchar algo  
-Ok…

 

-Ruby-

-Dos –Mostré los Tickets de mi bolsillo  
-Tres –Y ella saco los suyos  
-¿Traes las fotos contigo?  
-Por supuesto, ¿tú?  
-Aquí están

Aprovechando que terminamos a tiempo fue hora de mostrar los tickets, por desgracia…

-Voy ganando –Dijo Birch sonriendo  
-Si, por uno  
-Ya sabes que perderás, ríndete  
-Para nada

 En ese momento oímos la puerta abrirse

 -Ah, Kani, Ahiru, Bienvenidos  
-Ya llegamos…

En ese momento vi al pato cabizbaja  
Subió rápido y se oyó el baño cerrarse, parecía bastante deprimida  
Me puse de pie y me acerque a Yusei 

-¿Pasó algo?

Yusei se acercó me susurro un poco de lo que creía que había pasado, demonios, ¿otra vez?

-Espero que con descansar se cure  
-Iré a reparar la moto 

Tanto Birch como Kakeru miraron la escena

-¿Algo le pasa a tu hermanita?  
-Nada importante

Kakeru solo dejo la situación pasar, Birch pareció quedarse aun preocupada por alguna razón  
Estoy bastante preocupado, pero algo me decía que estaría bien, esto ya ha pasado, y no somos los mismos que éramos cuando la muerte era reciente

Mire los tickets y las fotos  
No voy a perder tan fácil

 

-Yusei-

Al día siguiente Hikari estaba aún algo cabizbaja, al parecer me había ignorado y había ensayado un poco luego de bañarse, sus ojeras se notaban, pero no parecían hinchados como de alguien que hubiera llorado en la noche 

Se podría decir que hasta estoy algo orgulloso, antes algo así la hubiera tumbado

-¿Ya estas mejor Ahiru?  
-Un poco  
-¿Crees poder ir a la escuela? Es sábado, si quieres te puedes quedar –Dijo Ruby, supongo el aún sigue preocupado  
-No,  está bien así, hoy es el ensayo final, debo de estar lista  
-Hikari

Las palabras de Ruby fueron interrumpidas por un sonido en la puerta

-De seguro es Atem  
-iré a abrirle

Abrí y si, era él, con una sonrisa que desapareció al verme serio

-¿Sucedió algo?

Suspire, el chico era bueno leyendo expresiones

-Nada importante, este, Atem, te voy a pedir un favor  
-Dígame  
-Puede que mi hermana este algo distante hoy, no lo tomes personal

Atem me miro extrañado, yo solo suspire

-Nos iremos en poco tiempo, pasa

Atem entro a la casa rápido

-Buenos días Fudo-chan

Ahiru no contesto, Atem la miro extrañado

-¿Ya casi nos vamos? -Ruby se adelantó a la conversación  
-Sí, solo denme un minuto 

-Atem-

Ok, esto es raro  
De los 5 días que conozco a Fudo nunca la había visto así  
Enojada, sonriendo, molesta y con ganas de matarme, pero hasta ahora…

-Vamos, Hikari, tú en medio

Fudo asintió  
Era como si no tuviera energía  
Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Yusei-san

-¿Qué le paso?  
-Nada en especial, asuntos de aquí

Me quede callado mientras íbamos en la moto y no, no podía dejar de verla para ver si mínimo reaccionaba o algo  
Pero no, no reaccionaba, estaba desprovista de energía  
En el camino de la escuela estaba totalmente callada, tan callada que podía decir que daba algo de miedo… 

-Fudo, ¿qué te pasa?

La mirada en total blanco, se está forzando a venir hoy… RAYOS, ¿qué paso…?

Mis fans estaban casi detrás de mí, ok, que sea contraproducente que me vale un cacahuate que lo sea

 

-Hikari-

 

De repente me tomo bruscamente de la mano y me jalo, yo la verdad lo mire con indiferencia ante lo que pasaba  
Estoy exhausta…  
Me llevo hasta el cuarto del Club y cerró la puerta 

-Tenemos clases…  
-Me vale un comino ¿Qué rayos te pasa?  
-Nada que te importe…  
-No, si me importa, ¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!  
-Nada que te importe 

Me moleste un segundo -Si es por lo de nosotros, lo lamento,  si es porque te he estado molestando… en si no lo lamento, pero….  
Hice cierto movimiento para que me soltara la mano y con el otro brazo le di un golpe en el pecho  
Atem me miro extrañado, como si no me creyera capaz de hacer algo así en mi estado

-No es ni por uno ni por otro, es un asunto personal, en verdad no es nada que te importe

Atem me miró confundido, yo me dirigí a la entrada

-Estaré bien en la obra, por eso no te preocupes, así que….

Abrí la puerta y me fui

-Atem-

 

Qué rayos le pasa… yo que me trate de portar “lindo”, ¡y ella…!

Tenía ganas de golpear algo, ¿Ves Mion? Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, ¿Ves? Con este pato no tiene sentido ser “lindo y amable”  
Pues si no me lo quiere decir, yo lo averiguaré  
¿No fue a la casa de Nagisa ayer?, sería bueno preguntarle

 

-Carly-

 

Me sorprendí un poco cuando ambos llegaron al salón, Hikari tenía una expresión en su rostro extraña en su rostro, como entre cansancio y molestia, Atem también estaba con un rostro molesto 

-¿La molestaste de más? –Le pregunté en un murmullo a Atem  
-No quiero hablar ahora –Dijo muy serio

Al parecer la situación se había puesto fea  
Traté de hablar con Hikari, pero ella solo se quedó viendo a la nada, desganada, ni siquiera llevaba los audífonos puestos 

-¿Qué habrá pasado…?

El profesor Sorata entro poco después

-Ok, sé que es sábado, pero mínimo póngale un poco de esfuerzo, ¡animo!

Silencio total en el salón  
  
-Comencemos la lección

-Yusei-

 

Corrí a mi próxima clase lo más rápido que pude  
Todo el asunto de Hikari me había distraído y había terminado en una calle con excesivo tráfico  
Normalmente dejo que mis instintos se hagan cargo en estos casos, pero me habían fallado esta vez, más que todo porque aún no estoy acostumbrado a las calles de esta ciudad  
Pasaba rápido por los pasillos cuando de reojo vi a Izayoi viendo asustada un foco en el techo

-¿Izayoi?

Me acerque un tanto pero de repente ella me miro bastante asustada

-¡Yusei no te acerques!  
  
En el segundo que dijo eso se oyó un ruido que venia del foco, y en menos de lo que se oyó ese ruido el foco simplemente se vino abajo estrellándose contra el suelo  
Yo estaba mirando fijo hacia el foco que acababa de caer, voltee a ver a Izayoi con mirada confundida  
No sé por qué dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

-De alguna forma, ¿presientes cuando las cosas se van a romper o algo parecido?  
-De alguna manera…. -le tembló la voz al contestarme 

No lo pensé mucho cuando la sujete del brazo

-Vámonos de aquí antes que alguien venga

La lleve lo más rápido que pude hacia la sala donde habíamos empezado el proyecto que teníamos juntos, al parecer no había nadie  
No me fije que al cerrar la puerta me temblaban las manos

-¿Estas asustado?  
-Casi me cae un foco encima después de todo  
Izayoi miro al suelo –Lo lamento, de alguna manera yo…  
-Si he oído los rumores, pero estoy seguro que es imposible que por tu sola presencia puedas romper cosas  
-Pero siempre pasa… -Dijo Izayoi casi en un murmullo

En parte era increíble, Izayoi si tiene un don, pero no es el de romper cosas, pero aun no sabía bien como describirlo  
Al parecer tendríamos que hacer algún experimento antes de decir cualquier cosa… 

-Ruby-

Fueron 3 clases y por fin fui libre  
Llegue a la estética muy a tiempo para empezar a trabajar, por supuesto no me dejaría vencer por esa cavernícola  
Estaba pensando en el patito, la última vez que estuvo así, duró varios días  
Pero comió bien, y además fue a la escuela, y no he recibido ninguna llamada de Yusei

-Todo está bien, todo estará bien

En ese momento oí la puerta abrirse

-Ah, buenas…

Me di cuenta que frente a mí, estaba una mujer desagradable  
Ya saben, sobrecargada de maquillaje, mucho perfume, ropa extravagante, ese tipo de mujer entro en la estética

-Este… madame, ¿en qué le puedo servir?  
-Este, quería ver si podría hacer hermosa a mi perrita, últimamente esta desanimada, así que la traje para ver si con un nuevo corte se alegraba  
-No se preocupe madame,  ¿puedo verla?

De una caja de perrera, saco al perro, y en el momento en que me la enseño me horrorice

Pulgas

Una muy severa infestación de pulgas, pelo hecho un desastre, descamación severa, algunas cascaras de pulgas colgaban de la nariz del pobre perro maltes, mientras con sus ojos me daba a entender que estaba sufriendo mucho

El pobre pelo del perro estaba hecho un completo desastre, amontonado y alborotado dándole más lugares donde esconderse los huevos de pulga, y un listón rosa encima de tanta monstruosidad tratando de dar a entender que era hembra

Rayos

-¿Pasa algo?

No puedo dejar pasar esto…

-Vuelva en unas dos horas, le garantizo su pequeña estará mejor para entonces

Tenía que ayudarla

 

-Hikari-

 

Estoy bastante cansada…   
Al finalizar la clase fui hacia la salida junto con Carly

-¿Pasa algo? –Dijo Carly con una nota de preocupación en su voz  
-Nada en especial… -mentí  
-En verdad te ves deprimida

Preferí no contestar hasta que llegamos a la entrada

-Bueno, aquí me despido, nos vemos en el club –Dijo Carly, despidiéndose con su mano  
-sí, nos vemos

Me dirigí hacia el café, aún tenía que comer después de todo

-Bienvenida a… ¡ah! Hikari-chan  
-Blue-san  
-Ok, ¡por aquí!

Me llevo a una mesa, ahí estaba sentado…

-¿Silver-kun?  
-Ah, Fudo  
-Traeré el menú enseguida –Dijo Blue con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se apartaba 

Verdaderamente no tenía hoy ganas de hablar, solo me dedique a mirar en blanco hacia mis manos

-¿Pasa algo?

Increíblemente, él fue quien me hablo

-Nada en especial  
-Por tu cara puedo decir que paso algo…  
-En verdad, nada en especial… 

El me miro confuso, yo permanecí en silencio  
Me daba pena que Silver me mirara así como estoy, pero  me siento tan exhausta, daría lo que fuera para poderme encerrar en casa unos días… pero seguro preocuparía a mis hermanos…

Blue llego unos segundos después, pedí lo mismo de la última vez,  Silver se me quedaba mirando, entre preocupación y curiosidad

Sin avisar, alguien se apareció justo a nuestro lado

-¿Esperando la comida?

Atem se había aparecido de la nada, hasta Silver se sorprendió un poco de lo repentino

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –le pregunté  
-Como no te veías bien, Nagisa propuso venir a comer aquí, Carly había dicho que venias aquí 

Nagisa se acercó poco a poco, un poco de sonrojo llenaba su rostro

-Espero no te moleste

No me sentía de humor para tratarlos en ese momento –Hagan lo que quieran –Dije sin ganas

-¿Les ayudo en algo? -Blue había vuelto con un plato de comida, seguro para Silver-kun  
-¿Tiene dos mesas libres?   
-Somos siete  
-Entendido, por aquí

Blue dejo el plato en nuestra mesa y se fue a buscar otra para el club de teatro

Silver-kun y yo nos quedamos solos entonces

-¿Amigos tuyos?  
-Se podría decir

Blue tardo un poco en traer la comida, empecé a comer tranquilamente… hasta que Atem se volvió a acercar

-Necesitamos que vengas un momento  
-Estoy comiendo –Dije, un poco fastidiada  
-Solo es un momento, ven

Ok, solo un momento  
Me puse de pie y seguí a Atem hasta su mesa  
Silver-kun me miro del otro lado, bastante pendiente

Mientras no los veía Blue se acercó a Silver 

-Silver-

 

Solo la miraba  
Algo había pasado y desconocía completamente qué, pero hay algo en todo esto que no me termina de gustar

-¿Si sabias? Hikari-chan está en un club de teatro

Blue se había acercado dejando otro plato en la mesa, ya el postre que Fudo había pedido al parecer

-¿Ah sí?  
\- Yup, Yu-sensei me lo dijo, aunque al parecer es muy mala actuando

¿Eh?

-En ese caso, ¿porque está ahí adentro?  
-Quien sabe, tal vez tenga algún talento oculto

En parte lo dudo… no puede ocultar su cara de que algo paso

-La próxima obra es mañana, ¿vamos?

Me quede pensando un momento, solo observándoles

Club de teatro, ¿eh? 

-Ruby-

 

Esperé resignado, sabía lo que me estaba ganando por estar haciendo esto  
Pero se veía tan feliz…  
Acaricie con cuidado su piel, siendo recibido por pequeñas lamidas en mis dedos  
Supongo que debe de estar agradecida

-De nada –Dije sonriéndole  
-¡Disculpe! –Se oyó mientras la puerta se abría

Respiré hondo, yo sé que podía  
Me encaminé hacia el mostrador

-Bienvenida Madame

La mujer empezó a mirar hacia muchos lados, buscando a la pequeña

-Ya está lista, pero por desgracia, encontramos un nido de pulgas en el cabello de su perrita

Le mostré a la pequeña, y su mirada se horrorizó

-¡Pero que le ha hecho! ¡¡La ha dejado sin un solo pelo!!

Permanecí en silencio mientras esta arpía trataba de estallar de ira contra mí

-¡¡Creí que este lugar era un lugar reconocido por como deja hermosos a sus animales!! ¡¡No le pagare nada!!¡¡Devuélvame a mi pequeña!!

Ahí fue donde puse un alto muy claro

-Madame, ¿Sabe que tenemos cámaras en esta tienda? Lo dice la puerta aquí adelante 

La mujer callo por completo

-Las cámaras registraron como entro con ella, aún tengo el pelo cortado LLENO de pulgas, y no sé si sepa, pero la crueldad contra los animales es un delito aquí, y se nota a leguas que esta pequeña sufre de negligencia en casa

Silencio

No planeaba sacar mi lado Yami, pero esta mujer lo merecía

-No le cobraré porque en efecto, hice algo para lo que usted no estaba pagando, pero si no quiere que llame a las autoridades ahora mismo, será mejor que la traiga regularmente a menos que quiera ponerla en adopción

Mas silencio, pero esta vez fue acompañado de un leve asentimiento, a su vez que la mujer parecía lo más asustada que había estado en su vida

-Bien, toda suya

Se la di, la metió a su jaula, aparte su cita para dentro de dos semanas y se retiró

Respiré cansado

Bueno, mínimo estaba mejor

-¿Pero que fue eso?

Voltee rápido y me di cuenta que sentada en la sala de espera estaba ella, viéndome con los ojos abiertos de par en par, definitivamente había visto la escenita que se había hecho hace unos pocos segundos  
Ahora estaba frente a una Sapphire Birch anonadada

-Oh rayos  
-¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?

 

-Nagisa-

 

-Ok, después de comer tenemos el ejercicio en el escenario, así que espero que todos se hayan aprendido sus líneas, hey, ¿Fudo-chan?  
-¿Si?  
-Espero te hayas aprendido ya tus líneas  
-Si… ya en si  
-Ok, ya vete de regreso a tu lugar  
-Ok…

Hikari-chan se empezó a retirar lentamente

-Lelouch, recuérdame para la próxima ponerla de pato

En ese momento un poco de sudor frio curso mi frente  
Estábamos en un restaurante, y normalmente por ese comentario Hikari-chan explotaría en un segundo, pero…

-Has lo que quieras

¿Eh?

-Hikari-chan, te sientes bien  
-Estoy bien –Dijo en monótono mientras se empezó a retirar

 

-¿Alguna idea de que le pasa? –Preguntó Atem una vez que Hikari se había alejado lo suficiente  
-Ninguna, ayer en mi casa estaba muy animada, pero de repente se empezó a sentir mal  
-Bueno,  mientras no arruine la obra todo estará bien –Mion parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que nosotros estábamos, pero Mion es de las que mejor actúa de todos

Todos en el interior estábamos un poco preocupados

Y si no me equivocaba, eso incluye a Atem 

-Silver-

Ella regreso rápido, sin embargo aún tenía ese semblante

-Pareces decaída  
-Estoy bien

Silencio

-Oí que estas en un club de teatro  
-Ah… si… lo estoy  
-¿Son aquellos tus compañeros?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-La obra es mañana en Asahi, ¿no?  
-¿Uh?  
\- Supongo que iré a ver

Me miró confundida, yo trate de sonreírle

-No sé qué te esté pasando Fudo, pero espero estés bien 

-Hikari-

 

Oficialmente es la conversación más larga que he oído de Silver-kun  
Pero algo de ella me hizo sentir… algo más aliviada…  
Y su sonrisa… me había sacado de mis pensamientos por completo, creo que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír

-N-no soy muy buena actuando

Silver me miro confuso

-Si ese es el caso, ¿porque estas en el club de teatro?  
\- Por varias cosas…  
Silver-kun me miró bastante serio, alzando una ceja –Por como lo dices parece como si te tuvieran a la fuerza

Voltee hacia otro lado, Silver había dado en el clavo

-¿Ah? ¿Tengo razón?

Estoy empezando a creer que soy demasiado obvia

-Si ese es el caso deberías hablar con tu director para salirte de ahí  
-No puedo…

Silver me miro confundido

En ese momento el Club de teatro se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida  
Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 5, así que también me levante de mi lugar

-Me tengo que ir… A pesar… A pesar de lo mala que soy, ¡me alegraría mucho que vinieras a ver la obra! Nos vemos luego Silver-kun

Silver me miro fijo hasta que me fui

Llegando a Asahi nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de los clubs… pero en vez del cuarto del club fuimos hacia el escenario

 

-Ok, este es el último ensayo, demos lo mejor de nosotros… Fudo, si no haces las cosas bien te juro te daré peores papeles de hoy en adelante  
-Estoy bien, por eso no te preocupes 

-Lelouch-

  
En el ensayo todo salió “Pasable”  
A pesar de la cara de Fudo parecía que no le iba a poner el más mínimo empeño, cambio totalmente a una decente mascara de los sentimientos de Kagamine Len  
El ensayo siguió sin ningún percance y nos detuvimos cuando Tomoya dijo que ya era suficiente

-Ok, ya fue todo, bien hecho, ahora solo falta ver que pasara mañana  
-Hikari-chan lo hizo muy bien, ¿no les parece? –Dijo Nagisa tratando de aligerar el ambiente  
-Lo hizo decente –Atem no ponía en suave que aún había muchas fallas en la actuación de nuestra nueva compañera

Pero ella se quedó completamente callada al comentario  
Después de un silencio incomodo Carly fue la primera en hablar-B-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos

-Nos vemos

La primera en salir fue Fudo y nos dejó a todos viendo hacia donde realizo su “graciosa” huida

-Entonces,  ¿nadie tiene idea de que le pasa? –Volvió a preguntar Atem  
-Ninguna –Le respondió Joey, alzando los hombros  
-Nagisa, ¿no habrá sido por algo que en tu casa se sintió mal? No es por nada pero Akio-san suele tener muy poco tacto con las cosas  
-Yo no note nada, al contrario  
-Parecía bastante animada durante la cena, aunque… -Tomoya había dicho una palabra clave, lo más seguro ahí radicaba el problema, Atem lo sabía –Se puso algo mal después de ese pequeño error ¿no?  
-Sí, es que se equivocó y casi le llama “Papa” a mi papa, y de ahí puso una cara de asustada 

Atem guardo silencio como que pensando, Mion fue la siguiente en hablar

-Bueno, como sea, mientras pueda actuar mañana no hay ni necesidad de que nos molestemos en saber que le pasa  
-¿Estas bien con esto Mion?  
 -Estoy preocupada, pero mientras el club de teatro salga bien librado no ha necesidad de preocuparnos, en ese caso no lo hagamos

El club permaneció en silencio

-En parte, solo en parte, tienes razón –Es lo más que atine a decir, Atem me miro y luego se dirigió a los demás del club  
-Como sea,  mañana los quiero a todos temprano, una sola falla y el que la haga recogerá todo el material al salir

Todos pronunciamos “entendido al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos retirando de ahí  
Yo, tengo que darle un último repaso al libreto 

-Hikari-

 

Llegando a casa me avente a la cama, no quería pensar en nada en ese momento  
Las tareas eran hasta el lunes, así que después de la obra podría hacer algo… supongo  
Por hoy solo quiero descansar  
Mañana será la primera obra que tenga junto al club de teatro…


	6. -Introducción- Comedia y Tragedia

-Ruby-

 

Al siguiente día todos estábamos reunidos para desayunar  
La noche anterior Ahiru se había dormido antes de que llegara, así que no le pudimos preguntar qué tal fue su día  
Aunque el nuestro no fue tampoco muy bueno

 

***

-¿Qué rayos….?  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Trataba de recuperar la compostura frente a la chica cavernícola, ella tardo un poco en saber que decirme

-Dijimos, dijimos que podíamos sorprendernos en el trabajo para checar que realmente…. Ah, eso no importa, ¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?

Trate de lucir lo más natural que pude

-Creí que se vería más linda así-  
-Esa señora trajo a esa pobre infestada de pulgas, y, por eso tú la rapaste, ¿no?  
-No sé de qué me hablas  
-¡Deja de estar bromeando!  
-Si me disculpas aún tengo varias cosas que hacer

Entre a donde entran solo personal, oí un  fuerte ruido y luego Birch se fue

Ok, en verdad lo que menos quería es que la cavernícola viera ese lado de mí 

***

A pesar de todo Ahiru el día de hoy lucia más animada que hace unos días

-Hoy es la obra  
-Los trajes están listos, te ayudare a llevarlos, pero de ahí me tendré que ir rápido a la estética, solo espero llegar a tiempo  
-No hay problema –Dijo Ahiru sonriendo, me alegra verla así, un poco más calmada que ayer -¡Ah! Si no nos quedan, ¿Qué hacemos?  
-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –Dije sonriendo, nunca me he equivocado al hacer un traje después de todo, Ahiru rió divertida  
-Me alegra que te sientas mejor –Dijo Kani también sonriendo –Yo tengo que ir por unas cosas, espero llegar, pero no aseguro nada  
-Estará bien –Dije –Te contaré que tal le fue  
-Hikari

Kani había puesto un tono muy serio en su voy, sacándonos de sintonía a ambos, luego con una sonrisa miro al patito

-Da lo mejor de ti, rómpete una pierna

Ella sonrió asintiendo levemente

-Por supuesto

Las palabras de Kani parece que terminaron de levantarle el ánimo a nuestra querida hermanita

-Terminemos de desayunar para ya irnos  
-Sip

No sé por qué pero me daba la impresión de que ambos estábamos pensando la misma cosa  
Era alentador que Ahiru haya salido esta vez rápido del agujero 

-Yusei- 

Me alegra bastante que esta situación haya pasado rápido  
Al llegar a Asahi, Ahiru se bajó algo animada junto con Ruby y ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio de los clubes

Me fui rápido, tal vez si me apresuraba si llegaría  
Tenía que conseguir algunas cosas para que Izayoi probara sus presentimientos, cosas que se pueden rápidamente descomponer o aflojar, tendría que ir al taller a buscar algunas 

-Hikari-

 

-Ok, ¿Nagisa?  
-¡Sí!  
-Traje de Rin, short corto, playera sin mangas estilo marinero, la yukata es con tela barata o se salía de presupuesto, recomiendo tirarla y quemarla antes que se den cuenta que yo la cree

Hubo una risita dentro del club

-Siguiente

Atem se acercó a mí

-Pues tu hermano cumplió, creo que es la primera vez que tenemos trajes de mediana calidad  
-Que no te oiga lo de “mediana calidad”, hizo lo que pudo con el presupuesto –Dije sonriendo ladina  
-En todo caso ¿lista?

Asentí

Poco después Ruby salió corriendo, prometiendo que llegaría a tiempo para ver la obra mientras yo iba a dejarlo en la entrada  
Cuando regresé ya estaba el Club de teatro casi listo, con todo y vestuario  
Me daba un tanto de risa ver la cara roja de Nagisa con su traje de Rin, era un traje no muy común de ver y un poco revelador

-¿Fuiste a dejar a tu hermano hasta su trabajo? Así o más paso tortuga, recuérdame disfrazarte de Tortuga para la próxima obra

Trate de darle un golpe flojo pero el esquivo sin dificultad

-Me alegra ver que estas mejor –Dijo para luego acercarse con Mion 

-Carly-

Hikari tomo su vestuario y se fue de donde estábamos para cambiarse  
Espere que se fuera para poder hablar

-¡Yo la veo mucho mejor!

Mion asintió con la cabeza

-Creo que de cierta manera, todos

Lelouch solo nos miró desde su lugar, aun parecía hacer ultimo repaso

-Ok, esperemos todo salga como lo planeado  
-Muy bien, damas y caballeros, vamos a terminar esta obra –Dijo Atem, su sonrisa animando a todos los que estábamos ahí

Con un “¡sí!” al unísono empezamos los preparativos finales

-Hikari-

 

Mientras me cambiaba estaba pensando en muchas cosas  
Espero dar mi 100 en la obra  
Revise mi vestuario, era el mismo o prácticamente el mismo que utilizaba Len en sus giras, una playera estilo uniforme escolar y un short hasta las rodillas  
La yukata era azul marino, la tela era de un poco mejor calidad y me di cuenta que tenía una clase de hombreras para ensanchar mi torso, supongo que está bien para que se vea natural

Cuando regresé con el grupo ya se estaban poniendo las pelucas, aunque Nagisa seguía natural

-¡Te ves  muy bonita Hikari-chan! –Dijo Nagisa viéndome*  
-No cabe duda que tu hermano sabe hacer bastantes cosas de calidad –Sonrió Carly  
-Gracias  
Mion me pidió con la mano acercarme –Deja te pongo la peluca  
Asentí sonriendo

De alguna manera, mínimo de momento, me siento cómoda, es un poco extraño 

-Ruby-

Hoy no ha habido mucho trabajo, paso una hora y lo único que hice fue dar un baño a un pequeño chihuahua y esperar que vinieran por él  
Una vez que vinieron pase media hora esperando a ver si llegaba otro encargo, pero por ser domingo tal vez no sería el caso

-Supongo me poder retirar temprano hoy…

En ese momento oí la puerta

-Ah, bienveni-…

En ese momento vi quien había ingresado a la estética

-Birch, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?  
-Quedamos que  podíamos hacer visitas sorpresas

En eso tenía razón, pero no excusaba que traía una jaula de mascota con ella

-¿Qué quieres?

Aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía  
El perro que traía hablaba por ella  
La mire desafiante, ok, este no sería después de todo un buen día 

-Yusei-

-¿Está bien que me lleve esto?

El jefe de mi trabajo estaba siendo sumamente amable conmigo hoy

-Por supuesto, adelante, tómalos  
-Se lo agradezco mucho  
-Que no hay problema, ah, Yusei-kun, antes de irte puedes ayudarnos con la moto de haya, es algo rápido  
-Supongo que si –Sabia que esto no sería gratis después de todo  
-Así se habla, ven, ven

Me pregunto si llegare a tiempo a la obra 

-Hikari- 

Atem aplaudió llamando muestra atención

-Ok, espero todos estén listos, mucha suerte, y Fudo, no hagas nada estúpido ¿ok?  
Lo mire desafiante –Lo mismo digo  
Tomoya me dio unas palmadas en la espalda -Ok, ok, vamos, vamos

Tomamos las cosas que necesitábamos y fuimos al escenario  
Aún no había mucha gente, pero de poco a poco se oían cuchicheos detrás del telón

El elenco en si era:  
Nagisa de Rin, Carly de Luka, Mion de Miku, Tomoya de Kaito, Joey de Gakupo y yo de Len  
Todos integrantes del extinto grupo VOCALOID y ahora solistas o grupales como artistas

Atem  está haciendo papeles secundarios, además que al parecer va a mover la escenografía  
Lelouch es el narrador de la historia  
Atem miro al escenario, luego dirigió la mirada a nosotros

-Ok, todos listos, Nagisa, ¿lista?

Por ahora, Nagisa llevaba sobre sus ropas de Rin un traje color verde bastante lindo, supongo que por eso aún no tenía la peluca puesta

-Damas y caballeros, esta es primera llamada –Se oyó la voz de Lelouch

Eso de las llamadas  nunca lo he entendido, pero todo el mundo empezó a prepararse y a dar la última pasada al guion, acomodarse parte del vestuario y cosas así  
En menos de lo que pensé Lelouch anuncio la segunda llamada

-¡Pan dulce! –Oí a Nagisa decir, mientras Tomoya decía bajo un trabalenguas

Joey jugaba con sus manos, Carly se limpiaba los lentes, que creo que lo divertido del asunto es que traían unos grandes ojos anime en los vidrios

-¿Nerviosa Fudo? –Preguntó Atem acercándose  
Asentí –Espero no decepcionarlos  
-Rómpete una pierna allá arriba, muestra de lo que estas hecha  
-Ok

-Atención damas y caballeros, esta es tercera llamada, comenzamos

-Tu turno, Nagisa

Nagisa tomo aire, y se dirigió con cuidado al centro del escenario mientras el telón se alzaba  
\- “Si así lo deseas… ¿te gustaría que te lleve? Al lugar en esta ciudad donde los deseos se hacen realidad…”

Nagisa salió del escenario y corrió a la parte de atrás para cambiarse de ropa

Entre nerviosa al escenario

Entre el público no se veían mis hermanos

Pero entre la cuarta y séptima fila creí ver a Blue-san y Silver-kun

Por un segundo me sentí nerviosa, pero ver la sonrisa de ánimos en Silver-kun, sentí que debía hacerlo

Trate de recordar las palabras que Akio-san me había dicho, respire muy hondo

Ok, aquí vamos

-“Después de todo, en verdad me alegra que me gustaras desde un principio, de ser posible, quisiera cantar mis sentimientos al cielo”

_~~_  
_*Un lugar a donde pueda realizar mis sueños_  
_Deje esta ciudad buscando ese lugar_  
_Corte la energía cuando lo sentí vibrar_  
_Pero a este fusible encendido…_  
_Nada puede detenerlo ya_  
_Si el mundo se acabara ahora_  
_Lo dejaría todo para que estemos juntos por siempre*  
_ _~~_

 

Me senté en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas

\- “¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre Len? ¿Te sientes mal?”

Nagisa se acercó a mí con cuidado agachándose

-“Estoy algo deprimido, no es nada…”

Si, conozco este sentimiento, es el que traía hasta el día de ayer

-“Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿sabes?”

Silencio

-“¿Uh? No te escuche”  
-“Tal vez, hubiera sido mejor no habernos conocido nunca, si de todas maneras nos vamos a separar”

En ese momento maldije mis palabras, Nagisa mostraba una cara de dolor, no sabía si estaba actuando o si enserio me había pasado un poco  
Lo descubrí una vez que Nagisa sonrió con dulzura, yo al parecer soy la única Daikon aquí

-“Yo… lo siento mucho, no es cierto lo que dije”  
-“Está bien, te creo, ¡vamos que se hace tarde!”

Nagisa tomo de mis manos y me jalo levemente hacia ella mientras salíamos del escenario

-Perfecto, ¿sigue el festival, listos todos?

Todo el club asintió en ese momento, no podía negar que era muy divertido esto

_~~_  
_*Un escenario al que no estoy acostumbrado_  
_Forzado a sonreír_  
_Este festival es un poco diferente a los ostentosos de siempre*  
_ _~~_

La escena del festival pasó lenta pero correctamente

-“¿Que a esos idiotas no les da VERGÜENZA?”  
-“¿De qué hablas? ¡Hey! ¡No puedo ver!”

Las expresiones de Nagisa casi me hacen reír, pero se supone que Len está molesto, así que no debía

Y dios mío si los trajes color durazno simulan bien carne

Joey y Tomoya estaban en full mameluco menos el gorro color durazno, con un fundoshi abajo, pero si simulaba perfectamente piel sin necesidad de tener que mostrar cosas  
Y aun así, era apenante verlos así

-“Vámonos de aquí antes que esa imagen se quede en mi mente”

Aun tapándole los ojos lleve a Nagisa afuera del escenario, en ese momento Atem cambio el escenario enfrente de todos

-Ok, seguimos aun  
-Ok –Dijo Nagisa

Aun tapándole los ojos lleve a Nagisa de vuelta al escenario

_~~_   
_*la voz en la contestadora diciendo “sigue adelante” una y otra vez_   
_El fusible encendido_   
_Esta por romper en lágrimas_   
_Si el principio del universo_   
_Fuera ese beso_   
_Entonces el cielo estrellado seria marcado por nuestros milagros_   
_Como una flor de fuego_   
_Mis sueños_   
_Sonarían como un trueno_   
_Así lo podres encontrar fácilmente*_   
_~~_

-“Te he de confesar, sigo pensando lo mismo” –Dije mientras estaba sentada junto con Nagisa en medio del escenario  
\- “¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?”  
\- “¿No sería mejor no habernos conocido? Después de todo…”

Nagisa se rio tiernamente

-“Sigues con lo mismo, a mí en realidad me alegra mucho haberte conocido Len”

Silencio

-“Enserio ¿Preferirías no haberme conocido en ese caso? Len”

Silencio, por ahora estaba mirando hacia el suelo

_~~_   
_*habría estado mejor si nunca te hubiese amado desde el principio_   
_Creo que mi mentira fue descubierta*_   
_~~_

Luces fuera, solo oscuridad

_~~_   
_*nacidos y educados_   
_De manera separada_   
_De apariencia y forma_   
_Diferente entre nosotros_   
_Hombre y mujer_   
_Somos como la noche y el día_   
_Si tan solo nuestros corazones se pudieran hacer uno solo*_   
_~~_

Un sonido de explosión, seguido de luz de nuevo  
Una luz en forma de fuego artificial apareció de repente junto con pequeñas centellas de fuegos artificiales en el suelo

-“¡Mira eso!”

Voltee al “cielo” en ese momento luces en forma de fuegos artificiales se formaron con un gran estruendo en las bocinas

-“¡increíble, increíble!”

Sonreí y luego voltee a ver a Nagisa

-“… No…, En verdad me alegra haberte conocido”

_~~_   
_*si la vida fuese un fuego artificial_   
_Aunque sea por un momento seria agradable  que nos ilumináramos como un girasol_   
_Como una flor de fuego_   
_Un día el cielo estará lleno de grandes flores_   
_Hasta  el día que florezca por favor espérame_   
_Después de todo,  me alegra haber sido capaz de amarte desde el principio_   
_Cantare esas palabras al cielo*_   
_~~_

-“¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?”  
-“Nada en especial”

En ese momento vi al público y vi a Yusei llegar, trabándome momentáneamente

-Uh… ¿Len? –Dijo Nagisa algo preocupada, casi saliendo de personaje

Vaya, llegando hasta el último momento

-“Ok, vamos”  
-“¡¿Eh?! Anda, dime que dijiste”  
-“Nop”

En verdad era divertido ver a Nagisa haciendo caras de puchero

-“Vamos, vamos”  
-“Nada, nada”

Salimos del escenario mientras Lelouch leía el prologo  
Miramos a Atem, traía una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios

-Excelente

Y así la obra termino siendo un “Éxito” 

-Ruby-

Chaqueé la lengua, al parecer no llegare a tiempo patito

-¿Y bien? Estoy como cliente hoy  
-Tú trabajas en una veterinaria, ¿No? Cúralo tu  
 -¡Estoy como clienta! ¡Así que muévete!

Birch había traído un perro en un mal estado de pulgas, no tanto como la pequeña de ayer, pero si necesitaba curación  
En ese momento el animal empezó a llorar de dolor, haciendo que toda mi terquedad saliera volando por la ventana

-Ok, pasa

-Sapphire-

Era la primera vez que veía a Fudo con esa cara seria  
Era tan seria que podría decir que asustaba  
Le di al perro que ya estaba sufriendo bastante  
Sé que es mi culpa por no quitarle el problema rápido, pero tengo que verlo  
Abrió la puerta donde solo el personal puede entrar y me hizo un gesto para que pasara

-¿Seguro?  
-Solo pasa de una maldita vez

En verdad me estaba asustando

Puso al perro en una mesita, al lado había jabón, una tina, algo que me hacía pensar en aquellos lugares de estética de los que siempre me han desagradado

-Ok….

Fudo tomo la máquina para cortar el pelo, pero ahí es donde me desconcerté

-¿No vas a anestesiarlo?  
-¿Con que se supone que voy a hacer eso?

Claro, no había tal medicina en un lugar que se dedicaba a la estética de los animales, o mínimo no en esa…

-Como este no es un caso tan serio, solo cortare un poco, un baño con cuidado y debería de estar listo, la curación se la tendrás que hacer tu luego

En ese momento comenzó a cortarle el pelo, el perro se asustó un poco y trato de moverse, Fudo lo sostuvo fuerte para que no le llegara a lastimar mientras se movía

-Quieto amigo, quieto…

Fudo siguió con su trabajo en completo silencio

-Ok, sigue la parte de abajo –le sugerí

El dirigió su mirada a dicha parte, luego volteo a verme

-Quítale el bozal  
-¿Qué?

-Tomoya- 

-Buen trabajo  
-Salió muy bien  
-Aunque Fudo se trabo al final –Comentó Mion  
-Solo fue un momento, tampoco se notó mucho

Nagisa después de una obra siempre parece más animada de lo normal, eso nos gusta a todos, me incluyo al grupo  
Hikari nos miró a Joey y a mí

-En verdad se veían raros con los mamelucos, pero dio la apariencia  
-Dio algo de pena –Confesó Joey –No siempre las preguntas son agradables después

Atem sonrió ante esto y se dirigió a todos nosotros -Ok, supongo que podemos ir a festejar el “éxito” de la obra  
Mion sonrió -Me adelante, hay varios bocadillos esperándonos en la sala del club  
-¡Vamos entonces! –Dijo Joey animado

Nos encaminamos hacia la sala del club

Al llegar en una mesa había varios bocadillos, un refresco sin abrir y varios vasos

-Excelente como siempre –Dijo Atem  
-Ok, todos sírvanse, brindemos por el “éxito” de la obra

Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, Joey ya tenía varios bocadillos en plato y un refresco en mano

-¿Qué?

Todos lanzamos una carcajada  
Después de un rato llegaron personas que vinieron a felicitarnos

Entre ellas, por ejemplo, Akio-san

-Muy buen trabajo  
-¡Gracias papá!  
-Todos lo hicieron muy bien, excepto el mono -El viejo me señalo con el dedo

-Como diga  
-Y la estrella Fudo-chan lo hizo bastante bien  
-Fue gracias a sus consejos, Akio-san  
-Por supuesto, por supuesto

No le subas más el ego

-¿Puedo pasar?

Una persona se asomó al cuarto

-¡Kaniichan!

Todos miraron al recién llegado

-… ¿Kani? –Dijo algo confundía Carly

Todos menos Atem nos mostramos confundidos

-Ah, les presento a mi hermano, Yusei  
-M-m-mucho gusto –Dijo Nagisa un poco nerviosa  
-Mucho gusto

Mion sonreía desde su lugar

-Así que ustedes son el “famoso” club de teatro

Por la entonación de “famoso”, al parecer también esta persona sabía lo de Fudo-chan  
“Un tanto obvio” me dije a mi mismo

-Diría “buen trabajo” pero llegue hasta casi al final de la obra, así que no puedo decir mucho  
-Yo te puedo decir como estuvieron -Akio-san se acercó a nosotros –Todos excepto este idiota estuvieron grandiosos -Me volvió a señalar

Nagisa parpadeo varias veces -Pero papa, Tomoya-kun estuvo bastante bien también

-Bueno, solo porque mi adorada hija lo dice

Hay veces que me pregunto por la salud mental de la familia de Nagisa

-Bueno, yo en si venía a recoger a Ah… Digo, a Hikari para ya llevarla a casa, tengo que ir a otra cosa después

En ese momento toco alguien a la puerta, tratando de ver si llamaba nuestra atención para dejarlo pasar

-Hikari-

Abrí la puerta para encontrarle a Silver-kun detrás de ella

-¿Silver-kun?  
-Felicidades por la obra

Me sonroje a sus palabras

-Ah  ¡gracias! Como… ¿cómo estuve?  
-Bastante bien, creo que dejaste a muchos impresionados  
-Paku…  Gracias –Dije algo sonrojada  
-Blue dijo que vendría a felicitarte pero no la encuentro, pero ella también me dijo lo mismo  
-Entonces estuve “pasable”  
-Pasable no es la palabra, pero se podría decir 

Me sonroje un poco más, el hecho de que le hubiera gustado a Silver-kun era una ganancia enorme, con eso me podía dar por servida

Mientras tanto una conversación se llevaba diestras de mí

Atem me miraba mientras volteaba a ver a los demás

-¿Con quién está hablando el pato?  
-Creo que los vi el otro día comiendo juntos  
Mion sonrió ladina -Capaz y es el novio~

Atem se volvió muy serio de repente

-¿Uh? ¿Atem? 

-Atem-

No, no estaba celoso o algo por el estilo  
Solo de alguna manera me molesta ese tipo, creo que haría lo mismo si viera a mi hermana menor con otra persona  
Pero no di mucho caso al sentimiento, solo quería arruinar el momento con algo cómico

Voltee a ver hacia la mesa donde teníamos material para las obras, y en ese momento note una araña falsa para decoración de Halloween  
Que rayos estaba haciendo eso aquí, no me importa del todo  
Supongo es una buena broma asustar un poco a Fudo-chan mientras habla con su amigo, a ver que reacción tiene 

-Yusei-

Fue demasiado rápido como para darme cuenta…  
Y demasiado rápido como para detenerlo

-¡Fudo piensa rápido!

Atem se acercó y arrojo algo hacia mi hermana, una cosa negra que no supe que era en un principio  
Luego me di cuenta  
Una araña negra

-¡No! 

Era demasiado tarde, Hikari la había visto  
Vi sus ojos cambiar, poco a poco darse cuenta de lo que era

-…Ara…  
-¿Fudo?  
-¡A-Ara!

Me acerque rápido 

-Atem-

-¡¡¡ARAÑA!!!

Un alarido como en un asesinato, con cara de terror profundo, Fudo lanzo contra la pared la araña de plástico y se alejó lo más posible, aun mirando a la araña

-¡¡¡Me va a matar!!! ¡Me va a matar! ¡Me va a matar y a devorar justo como a pa-!  
-¡Ahiru!

Yusei-san se intentó acercar a Fudo, pero esta solo se alejaba más

-¡¿Papá?! ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡¡Aléjate!!! ¡¡¡¡La araña te…!!!! 

-Silver- 

No sé por qué lo hice, solo me acerque lo más rápido que pude e intente que se quedara quieta  
Termine abrazándola, ella dejo de gritar

-… ni….

El hermano de Fudo me volteo a  ver -… ¿Puedes darle un golpe ligero en la nuca?  
Voltee a verlo, y supe que me estaba hablando a mí -..., Ok

Hice lo que me dijo y Fudo se dejó de mover, recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro  
Estaba inconsciente

\- … Gracias

Una chica y su padre, al parecer, se acercaron

\- … ¿Llamo a un hospital? –Preguntó el padre  
-Sería buena idea… -Dijo la chica  
-No, así está bien… este… -El hermano me miro de nuevo –Me ayudarías a cargarla por favor  
\- … Claro

Cargue a Fudo con cuidado, el hermano de Fudo se acercó a quien había arrojado la araña de halloween -… Atem

El tal Atem estaba como que ido, como confundido por lo que acababa de pasar  
No le costó mucho tirarlo al suelo de un golpe

-¡Gah!

Todo el club de teatro se conmociono por lo ocurrido

Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero se contuvo, solo regresó a donde estábamos –Por favor acompáñame

Asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos alejando entonces

Al salir solo pudimos oír, solo oyendo voces a nuestras espaldas

-¿Qué rayos…?  
-¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar…?


End file.
